The Summoner
by Lady Valtaya
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi are released into Spira after being imprisoned as an unwilling Fayth for over 1,000 years. But can even they save the young Summoner who freed them? Or will Naruto have to lose Sasuke again? Naru/Sasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I, Lady Valtaya, do solemnly swear that I don't own _**anything**_ in this story. The characters, plot, back story and setting are going to be a cracktastic mix of FFX and Naruto.

**Author's Note**: I just love tragic love stories and reincarnation…

The Summoner

The last sphere snaps into place on the pedestal and a huge magical sigil forms on the floor. The pedestal magically sinks into the colorful seal, creating a platform of solid stone out of thin air. The platform is easily wide enough for ten people to ride on, suspended by nothing but magic above a deep hole. I can feel a stirring of magical energy leaking up from the hole that wasn't in the room before.

"Man, these temples are such a drag. Can't the Fayth let a few fiends inside for me to play with while we wait?" Suigetsu yawned lazily from his perch on the steps of an ornately carved dais, and took a sip of his water.

Juugo gave him a disapproving glare, but he said nothing, continuing to stand guard with his arms folded across his broad chest.

I smirked, knowing my silver haired guardian wouldn't be changing his opinion any time soon.

"Can we turn back now? This place is giving me a weird feeling…"

The two fighters are edgy as well. I sense it too; that this place just isn't like any other temple of Yevon. It's a distant feeling, and I've already completed the trials here, but there is something sinister about this ancient ruin that I've never encountered before…

Never the less, I snort and look down the dark shaft toward the Chamber of the Fayth. "I have to go, Karin. The Fayth of this temple will be expecting me now that I've completed the Cloister of Trials."

"Oooh… I just knew you were going to say that, Lord Sasuke! Well, you're so brave!"

I rolled my eyes, glad that my back was toward her, because I wasn't about to acknowledge her constant cooing. I only brought her along because the temple Elder in Besaid insisted on sending along a third guardian. She's a decent enough mage, but everyone knows I'm a better one.

It won't help to get upset about it now anyway, so I don't. I have a job to do here.

As our ship left Besaid, the captain told me of a mysterious island with the ruins of an ancient temple. The island has no inhabitants, but the growing number of fiends made even the waters around it dangerous, while the land itself was said to rumble as if an ancient evil were awakening there…

As the only summoner on our voyage, I promised everyone that we would see what was causing the disturbance on this strange island, but so far we've found fiends and very little else. The windswept island is a fog shrouded desert, even weeds can't grow here, but there are clever fiends.

We almost gave up, and went back to the boat; the ruined temple had obviously been destroyed by the elements long ago. But a nagging feeling in the back of my mind kept me searching. I didn't know what it was at first, but the more I searched, the more certain I became that there _**is**_ something here. Finally, I found a single glyph that responded to my magic and we made it inside the collapsed ruins where the monsters can't follow us. There are no records of who built this place, or why, yet the symbols all over this place are the same as those still used by Yevon, though a few of them seem to have slightly different meanings here. As a student of history, that only made me more curious to see the rest of the temple, so I can only assume that this place must actually be _**older**_ than the Zanarkand/Bevelle war.

The thought makes me shiver with anticipation. I can't help feeling excited as I step onto the stone disk.

The others want to come with me, I can see it in their faces that they don't want to let me go alone, but it is tradition. I smirk, as I disappear from their sight, hoping it will reassure them. Not that it matters, as the summoner, only I can address the Fayth directly.

Torches light themselves at various intervals along my decent, and the shaft widens into a large room, and when the disk finally stops, I'm standing before a particularly large, deformed statue resembling a hybrid of a man and a monster rather than any Fayth I've ever seen or read about.

Numerous wards and sigils surround it. The walls are covered in paintings and carvings that warn of danger and treachery, as though this Aeon has somehow fallen from favor with Yevon. But even now I can feel the slumbering creature's great power. Power like this would have to be useful against Sin!

I'm only getting more curious about this place, so I kneel before the ancient statue, and close my eyes. "Please, hear me, ancient one. I am a summoner, and I've come to ask for your help."

"**You're a follower of Yevon. So tell me, why should a demon help you on your ridiculous "sacred" quest?" **I've never heard a Fayth answer my prayers so clearly- or loudly before. The voice in my mind growls so loud that I have to wince- it sounds like a summer thunderstorm at the beach.

"Demon?" I am surprised by the words, but I'm only getting more curious about its responses. "You are not an Aeon?"

The voice snorted indignantly. **"I'm Kyuubi, **_**human**_**. I am the nine-tailed demon fox! I was magically brought to your world by accident and then sealed inside this accursed statue when my summoner realized she couldn't release me back into my own world."**

"You may not like summoners, but you drew me to this place; the whole island is shaking with your anger at being trapped here. Let me free you, and join my quest. Those who help bring the Calm to Spira are Yevon's greatest warriors; so the temple would be indebted to you. They would have to at least try to send you home if you help us stop Sin."

The voice laughed humorlessly. **"You must be very young. You truly believe that this time will be different for me, don't you? Tell me; what is your name, Summoner?" **

"I'm called Sasuke."

I heard silence for a moment, then another jaded snort, but the voice seemed to sigh. **"If you would use my power, you must know that I must be beside you at all times. Unlike your Aeons, I have no alternate dimension to return to when you don't require my direct assistance. But also unlike them, I can easily pass for a human when I need to."**

"You are a strange- creature…" I hadn't realized I'd said that out loud until Kyuubi laughed.

"**To me, **_**you**_** are the strange one, human. Other summoners have come here seeking me, but all of them ran away. I've given you fair warning of my true nature, yet you don't seem afraid." **

"I'm not afraid of my destiny," I growled. "I am the one who is going to destroy Sin, because I don't have anything else to live for."

I know how my quest will ultimately end, but I'm not afraid. The temple priests and the teachings have frowned on my reasoning for years, but even they have accepted that I do possess the talent.

"**Then you're an Avenger…"** The voice was thoughtful- almost quiet this time, and the words formed a statement, not a question, but I nodded anyway. **"Very well, I'm interested. But since I'm not an Aeon, you will need to sign a blood contract to release and control my power."**

I caught a hint of amusement in the voice but I shrugged. "Then I will sign it."

"**Your name suits you..."**

A large scroll appeared at the base of the statue, and I used my sword to nick my finger. I smirked as I wrote my name on the heavy parchment.

"**So, you actually signed it… Very well, summoner, my strength is yours to command."**

The scroll disappeared but a bright mass of magical energy appeared where it had been.

As it gathered, the magic took on the shape of a red coated fox. The creature was ethereal and it had nine long tails that lashed around it independently. The creature grew rapidly with a roar, until it filled the cavernous room and then expanded far beyond its walls. The fox changed as it began to solidify. It shrunk as it took on more of a humanoid shape, and stood on two legs, but it kept the nine tails.

"**Consider this my war form though you may never need it."**

I found myself thinking that it looked a lot like the Aeon Ifrit, as it was incredibly muscular and feral; it also seemed to like the colors of fire. Red and gold fur marked its body. It had large clawed hands and deep red eyes. The monster was never quite solid though, and it began to change again.

It also seemed to be going to sleep, by the time it was stretched out onto the floor, it had shrunk to man-sized. It was still glowing with the energy that was forming him, but even without the intense aura of magic, he would have seemed too handsome to be real.

"**Sasuke, meet Naruto. He is my human form."**

As Kyuubi had promised earlier, Naruto looked perfectly human- well, except that he had three thin scars that looked curiously like whiskers on each cheek. He was only a little taller than me, but his shoulders were much broader and he had golden skin with absolutely no tan lines. I knew that because although he was becoming more and more solid, he was still completely naked. It took me a moment to realize that I was completely attracted to him.

I blushed. I'd never given much thought to my sexual orientation before; I'd always thought it was just Karin that turned me off. But no other woman has _ever_ attracted me either- not the way he is, anyway!

"Naruto?" I whispered, testing the strange name as he started to stir.

I knew I was blushing as I quickly took off my cloak and wrapped it around him. His golden blond hair was silky and he had the bluest eyes I've ever seen, when they fluttered open.

There is something strangely familiar about all of this- even Kyuubi's name sparks something deep in my heart-

"Sasuke?" He asked. I liked his voice- it was familiar as well, yet it sounded completely different from that of the demon. "Is it really you?"

I nodded, trying to act casual even though my heart is beating so fast that I can't keep up with it.

He didn't seem to notice my embarrassment or the fact that he was naked. He was busy looking around, obviously puzzled. "Where are we?"

"I- We're not far from Besaid Island, but no one lives here- I don't think this island has a name- or if it did, no one remembers it anymore. Come on, we should go. The ship is waiting." I tried to stand up, so that I could offer him my hand but he easily yanked me back down onto his lap instead.

"Gods you're still beautiful, Sas'ke." He whispered; his voice was so husky- that he sounded just like a cat purring.

I'd barely squeaked in protest, so I finally looked away. It seems like there are hot butterflies in my stomach making it hard to decide what to do or even say. The way he's looking at me is making me blush even more! I'm still sitting in his lap- and I'm getting hard too…

'_Wonderful.'_ I growled. _'This is a really great time to remember you're a seventeen year old virgin.' _

Scolding my body didn't help. I was still aroused, only now I was starting to hope he was going to kiss me. That's exactly why I scowled at him and tried again to get up, but that only made him growl possessively and he put his hands on my hips.

Part of me says to let my pride tell him that I'm not the toy he thinks I am, but part of me is incredibly curious to know what he will do with me next…

"I've missed you," he purred, staring at me with those jewel-blue eyes.

Apparently the curious part of me is winning. I shivered- I still want to ask him who- or what he thinks I am, but he kissed me instead. After that, I quit thinking; it was almost too much at once.

I'd never been kissed before, but I liked it. His mouth was warm and soft and his tongue was so gentle as he traced the tight seam of my lips, that I couldn't help giving in. The taste of him was intoxicating; like the crackle of electricity in the air just before a thunderstorm with strawberries somehow mixed into it.

When he pulled away, I heard a whimper or protest and realized it had been mine.

I glared at him, trying to get some control of the situation, but he only smiled gently as he kissed me again. With his arms around me, and his lips working their magic against mine, I couldn't resist him this time either.

"I knew you'd find your way back to me somehow, Teme." He whispered against my neck, between kisses. The last word was spoken with a particularly affectionate purr, and he ground his erection against my ass.

A jolt of pure electricity shot through me, and when he did it again, I moaned, rocking with him. "I love you, Sas'ke."

"W-Wait!" I gasped, trying to hold him down with my hands on his shoulders. I could see it was only working because he found it amusing, so I glared at him more.

This is getting ridiculous- even if he is gorgeous and an amazing kisser_… 'This is too weird- I've definitely never heard of another summoner being molested by an Aeon before.' _

Unfortunately, that didn't make it feel any less real when his hand grasped my hard length through my clothes…

"S-Stop!" I gasped, scrambling to stop his wandering hands. "Who are you? _**What**_ are you?"

"**Naruto isn't one of your ridiculous Aeon pets, remember? He was fully human, **_**I**_** am the demon."** The demon's voice was impatient and angry.** "In our world, he is what was known as a Jinchurriki- or demon vessel. Your priests didn't understand his power- or his curse- so they bound and sealed his soul into the statue because they feared I would get out if they didn't. His current body was recreated by my power, but he was never conscious of our imprisonment here so his spirit remains free of my influence."**

'_But why is he kissing me and… touching me?'_

"**He seems to think you are the reincarnation of his former lover. I must admit, you have more than just the name; you also look **_**exactly**_** like him, and you're an avenger too; so far it sounds like a match to me..." **

"I don't understand… "

"**You bound a demon to your soul with your own blood. Your previous self was also known for doing reckless things for power."**

"Then you knew this would happen?"

Kyuubi chuckled. **"When you told me your name, I figured it was distinctly possible..."**

"Don't be mad at him- I've missed you," Naruto purred, nuzzling my neck. "And I'm not loosing you again."

"I-I don't have time to play games with you! I'm a summoner! I have a job to do!"

"It's not a game to me either. I'm bound to help you with that task. But, in return, you're mine, Sasuke." He whispered against my neck, and then he slowly traced the line of my collarbone with his tongue.

I shivered but I tried again to get up_. 'This is unheard of- summoners are revered! They aren't supposed to be approached by just anyone and certainly not like this…'_

"You always did take things too seriously, Teme…" He purred.

That was all the warning I got before he arched his back, and twisted his powerful body. I growled and tried to punch him, but instead I was pinned to the floor, with my hands trapped above my head. He smirked down at me challengingly, and then closed his eyes as he leaned down to kiss me again.

I bit his bottom lip- hard. I didn't let go either, but I was in for a surprise of my own- he liked that.

With no more than a soft growl, he reached down and cupped my balls, squeezing them gently through my clothes. I moaned shifting my hips up into his, and he did it again. I released his now split lip when I gasped.

He smirked while I just glared at him, trying to steady my breathing. "Your temper says no, but your body still reacts perfectly."

"I'm your summoner," I said coldly. "And you _**will**_ release me."

He laughed. I liked the sound, filled with warmth and humor; it seemed so distantly familiar that for a moment, I couldn't process what he said next.

"You got one thing right," he purred. He leaned down and stroked my neck with his tongue. He pressed more of his warm, solidly muscled body against mine without releasing my hands and I moaned softly.

He was so warm against me that I shivered as I felt his chest pressed fully against mine at that moment. "You are _mine_, summoner."

My pride didn't want me to admit it, but he could have already done it, if he was trying to rape me.

He has been very careful of me in his own disturbingly possessive way, and I like the way my skin gets goose bumps every time he looks at me with those blue eyes. My body feels like it's practically on fire with every brush of his hand. When he uses that soft, husky voice I want him to kiss me again.

I shuddered, and gasped when he nipped my ear, before sucking on it lazily. "Mine to serve..."

He licked a long, playfully winding trail along my neck, down to one of my nipples, and I arched my back with a long moan. I writhed against him, and parted my legs for him without even realizing I was doing it. "Mine to protect…"

When his hands untied the sash around my hips, I tried to protest, but he nipped one of my nipples. A searing jolt of white hot pleasure shot through my body, warming me everywhere. "Mine to touch..."

My quest is a death sentence that I've carried for as long as I can remember- I'd never felt so alive before...

"Naruto…" I shivered, trying to pull him closer to me.

He gave a soft growl, but obeyed, pressing his body closer to mine. He licked and nibbled at it gently before he treated my other nipple to a long, sensual kiss.

"Don't stop…" The whisper was so soft that it took me a moment to realize that the breathless words were mine. My fingers were busy entangling themselves into his golden hair.

'When did he let go of my hands?' Not that it mattered, I thought hastily, I bucked my hips and moaned when he bit that nipple too.

I heard another soft growl from him and I closed my eyes as he kept kissing my chest.

'_I need this.' _ The realization startles me, but I accept it quietly. I don't regret being a summoner, but I've always felt alone because of the strict rules of propriety that I've followed all of my life. If this is what it's like to finally be needed and desired as a person, rather than being admired but untouchable because I've accepted my fate, then I don't want to lose this connection. I don't want to lose this moment.

"I've missed the taste of you…" He purred. He was still kissing me when his hands slipped down, and cupped my balls again, but this time there were no clothes in the way. I arched against him, mindlessly.

I gasped and held on tight while his tongue dipped into my naval. "N-Naruto-" I moaned.

"You like that, don't you, baby?"

The question startled me- but only because I didn't need to think about the answer. "Yes…"

He chuckled, and nipped my hip. I gasped, shivering when he slid between my legs.

For a moment I thought about resisting, but he was still teasing my balls, with feathery strokes and rolling them gently between his fingertips. I just moaned, opening my legs even more.

He chuckled as he leaned down and I whimpered when I felt his warm breath against my cock. I arched my back, but he was careful not to touch me there as he continued to move lower. I didn't have a chance to ask him what he was doing.

"Please…" I moaned, I still had my hands in his hair, but his neck muscles were strong enough that he resisted my insistent pushing.

While he kept one hand busy teasing my balls to keep me lost in a haze of pleasure, he put my legs up over his shoulders and he licked along the inside of my right thigh- very slowly.

"NNNNGnnn…" I moaned. He did it again, to the other leg, but paused on his way back up to nip randomly at the sensitive skin, leaving me with goose bumps.

I was squirming and moaning everywhere, but I wasn't about to let go.

My cock was so hard it was painful, and I didn't understand what he was waiting for. "Please!"

I know it will hurt if he takes me before I'm ready, but want more. I've never done this before, I don't quite know how to touch him back, but all of this teasing is making me desperate.

"Mmm. Sas'ke I love the way you beg." He purred. His voice was so husky that I would've almost cum even if he'd been talking about the weather. "I'll bet you're hard for me now, aren't you, baby?"

"Y-Yes!" I tried to touch my cock, but he stopped me, purring as he sucked lazily on my fingers.

"Good..."

I growled, wondering what he was up to, but before I could yell at him for teasing me like this I felt something warm and wet glide down the cleft of my ass.

"Oh God…" I moaned. _'Is that his…'_

Yep. It was and I loved it; the way his tongue felt against my ass. I moved my hips, trying to coax him inside of me. He obeyed, but only for a few moments at a time before he'd pull away to tease me again. He sucked on my cock and my balls too, while using his fingers to tease my ass, stretching me for what was to come.

"N-Naruto…" I was nervous, but I know I need this. "Please!"

He sits up in between my legs and looks at me sheepishly. "I just don't want to hurt you…"

"Then why did you start this here, Dobe?" I growl. I sat up and kissed him, I can taste myself on his lips and tongue, but I'm too horny to care that it should probably be grossing me out. I sense his hesitation when he kisses me back, but he pulls me onto his lap, so I'm straddling his thighs.

His hand slides up my cock, and gets a glaze of my pre-cum, I moan into our kiss and help him smooth it onto his cock.

I was glad that he took so much time stretching me, but it still hurt as he started to push inside...

I whimpered, tears leaked from my eyes as he pulled me down on top of him, lodging him partially inside, but my pride wouldn't let me try to pull away now. Instead, I collapsed against his chest, praying that it would stop hurting eventually.

He gave a low, rumbling growl of pleasure that made the butterflies in my stomach begin fluttering all over again. "So tight…"

It still hurt, but I liked that noise and I wanted to be close to him. I shifted my hips just a little bit, but it was enough to slide him deeper into me.

'_Oops.' _Even breathing hurt at that point, so I rested my head against his shoulder and tried not to move again.

I noticed a glistening sheen of sweat across his muscular body. He contrasted with my pale, wiry body so much that I thought he was even more beautiful now. I kissed his shoulder lightly and he growled softly, holding me tighter against him. I liked it this time- that he was so possessive of me and the salt on his skin tasted wickedly exotic, so curiosity got the better of me again. I wanted more, so I sat up and licked my way up his throat.

"Sasuke…" There was a warning in that growl, but I smirked. I sucked softly on the soft, velvety skin of his ear lobe, and he shivered deliciously against me. _'So, it __**does**__ work both ways…'_

I didn't have a chance to tease him again though. He turned us over, and pushed even deeper inside of me.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes- expecting it to hurt again. But his cock brushed against something deep inside me that made me gasp as my body arched and shivered with pleasure instead. "H-Harder…"

"We'll do it your way later," he chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle my neck. I growled at his playfully patronizing tone, but I didn't get a chance to say anything.

He pulled back, and then pushed back into me again. As his cock nudged my prostate again, I moaned, unaware that my nails were digging into his shoulders.

"Gods! You're so tight…" He whispered breathlessly, pulling back again.

I bucked my hips to meet him, loving the way he felt inside me. It was like a coiled spring inside me was slowly being squeezed until it threatened to bust loose with his every thrust.

But it didn't and his thrusts began to come faster and harder until they lost their smoothness. I moaned, holding him even tighter; that feeling inside of tension inside me was so hot it was getting painful. He grasped my cock, and I arched into him with a gasp.

"That's it," he growled, stroking my cock in time with his thrusts. "Cum for me, baby."

His voice was so sexy that I did… My body shuddered violently as it released all of that delicious tension in his next thrust.

It took me a moment to open my eyes, and by then Naruto had stopped and collapsed on top of me. But I didn't move as I lay there, waiting for my breathing to return to normal. I felt much too content to push him away.

Instead, I ran my fingers through his hair until he nipped my neck, chuckling playfully. "You taste good."

He grinned and waggled his eyebrows as he sat up, but I glared at him. I was probably being ridiculous, but I didn't care- we were a sticky, sweaty mess, and I've never lost control like that before. I reached for my shirt, and he growled, pulling me into another sweet kiss.

I tried for a moment to resist, but my body was still much too interested in his for that to last very long.

When the kiss broke, I realized I was sitting on his lap and I was trying to coax him inside me again.

"Asshole…" I growled, trying again to pull away, he stopped that by grasping my hips.

"I can't help it that I'm just that sexy." He purred, and slowly licked my neck. "I'd love to take you again right now, but I don't want to hurt you."

I decided not to talk, and closed my eyes, gathering my magic to cast the grooming spell. It was rudimentary, simple spell taught to everyone who intended to become a summoner, because we are expected to look perfect at all times. But since he was touching me, its effect would've been negated if I didn't share its effect with him. I've never had to cast it that way before so it took all of my concentration.

As the magic dissipated, I sighed; glad to have that sticky mess off of my stomach in particular, I reached for my shirt again.

He growled possessively, startling me. "I _**liked**_ having my scent all over you, Teme."

It sounded so ridiculous that I actually laughed and he tried to scowl, but he chuckled instead. "You know, I think I'd forgotten how gorgeous you are when you smile. I want to make you smile like that all the time."

I blushed and looked away, but I could still feel the warmth of his eyes on my body. "Oh well, I guess you still have my mark on your neck…"

I was suddenly incredulous. "What?"

"While we were making love I guess I got a little carried away with sucking on your neck, but you liked it."

I shivered as he kissed it. Yep. It was a bruise alright, and I was a little ashamed to note that I wanted him to do it again, even though it hurt and it would be obvious to my guardians- and everyone else where I got it...

I dressed quickly, feeling painfully self conscious, still unable to believe what we'd just done- in a holy temple, no less. I wished I had a mirror, but as I ran my fingers through my hair, I started to think maybe I didn't want to know…

I felt Naruto put his arms around me from behind. "Relax, Teme, it isn't your fault that you're so damn sexy- especially in this outfit…"

I blushed, I'd never felt self conscious about my appearance before, but then, I'd never met anyone like Naruto before either…

Unlike most summoners, I don't wear the bright, colorful robes. I fight with a sword instead of a wand or a staff. My black shirt is considered fashionable in that it doesn't cover much, but unless I'm fighting, I always wear my sword harness and a heavy cloak over it. My pants and boots are also black, but comfortable, so really, the only thing that marks me as a summoner is my belt. It's basically a sash embroidered with the colorful symbols of Yevon in pure silk.

"Let's go." I growled, pulling away from him.

I was afraid he was still naked, so I didn't dare to look at him until he put my cloak around my shoulders and turned me around to clasp it.

He was wearing mostly orange. I rolled my eyes, but I had to admit, he looked good. The orange pants were smooth and shiny and he wore a matching orange jacket accented by black splashed across his broad shoulders. The jacket wasn't zipped and beneath that was a mesh shirt that looked impossibly sexy on him. I blushed, wondering how I was going to keep myself from drooling any time I looked at him.

I moved toward the platform that would take us back up to the Cloister of Trials, but then I stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"What am I going to tell my guardians?"

He smirked, "Your companions up there? Uh, how about the truth?"

I glared at him. "And what is the truth here, exactly?"

"That my name is Naruto and I'm going to help you defeat Sin because you are the reincarnation of my ex-boyfriend… And you should probably mention that we're lovers, because if anyone else touches you, I will kill them."

I snorted. "I'm not your property, Dobe. I'm-" That was all I said before he pushed me up against the wall with a playful growl. I should've bitten him again, but I moaned instead, as I sucked on his wickedly sexy tongue…

**Author's Notes**: The grooming spell is a little something I borrowed from AD&D. It basically gives you a bath, cleans and straightens your clothes, fixes your hair and brushes your teeth instantly. But, I figured that if magic and Spira really existed, then Yevon would probably teach something similar to the legion of brave summoners that appear every ten years to fight Sin.

This is (obviously I hope) not going to be a simple retelling of FFX. There will be characters, situations and ideas from the game, but for the sake of the story, I will continue to shake things up as I see fit.

Before you ask; _Yes. I really did have to set up the POV from first person Sasuke. I don't think like Naruto well enough to write it as him…. (Tis homage to the storytelling gods at Square Enix, who gave us FFX through the eyes of Tidus.)_

_Is this really the Naruto we all know and love from the manga/anime? __**Yes**_. He's just had well over 1,000 years to miss his Sasuke…

_Is this Sasuke really Naruto's lost love from another world reincarnated?_ Well, I could answer that right now, actually, but I'd rather know what you guys (and girls) think first… XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1… but believe me I don't own anything worth taking so don't sue me… This is just a fanfic.

The Summoner

Chapter 2

I melted into that long, slow kiss- I just couldn't help it.

I have no idea when he let go of my hands, but I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight. He cupped my buttocks to pull my hips tightly against his. He gave me a couple of mock thrusts, while he kept my shoulders pressed tightly up against the wall, and I moaned into the kiss. Even with more clothes between us this time, the friction between our bodies was still just as exquisitely seductive as before. And I wanted more, so I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He rested his head on my shoulder for a moment after breaking the kiss, firmly resisting my attempts to kiss him again. I growled. It's infuriating that he knows exactly how to touch me to turn me into a mindless puddle of goo, while I can't do the same to him.

"So hot…" He purred, tracing the line of my collarbone with his tongue, as I tried to squirm free.

"Put me down!" I snapped, trying not to shiver.

My sword and its harness were suddenly digging into my back at an odd angle and yet I hadn't been aware of it while we were kissing. I was strangely disappointed when he obeyed me for once, but I just snorted. I'd already decided I didn't have time to wonder how or why my body had suddenly turned into such a wicked traitor...

"Okay, but sooner or later you'll have to accept that you _are_ mine."

I decided ignoring him would have to be easier than trying to argue with him again, so I stepped onto the platform and waited for the magic to take me back up.

He bounded onto the disk beside me, and I stepped back with a sharp glare as we began our ascent.

He grinned wolfishly. "You probably shouldn't glare at me like that, Teme. It just makes me want to pounce on you again."

"What?"

"That temper of yours has always turned me on."

I blushed, realizing he probably wasn't bluffing because he was especially quick to touch me after provoking my temper. "Quit pretending you know me! You don't know anything about me, Dobe."

He chuckled. "I know that you've always called me Dobe. I know that you're the most passionate person I've ever known because you'd rather sacrifice yourself for revenge than try to live without the people you've lost. And I know that you're cold to people because you want to protect them from getting attached to you."

I arched one eyebrow at him and sneered. "So, do you read anything _besides_ fortune cookies?"

"I know you still want me," he purred. "I know you felt it as much as I did, when we were down there. We belong together. You'll remember everything eventually, I know you will. "

His voice was as soft as velvet and I shivered, despite the distance between us. Something in my chest ached with the absolute certainty I heard in those words; I didn't want to think about what it was or why it hurt, but I felt it. Instead, I moved toward him slowly, quietly watching those gorgeous eyes. I ignored his annoyingly cocky and possessive façade this time and saw a dark emptiness lurking beneath it that looked all too familiar.

"Sas'ke-"

I shushed him with a glare and then I kissed him. Our lips barely touched, but I sighed with pleasure anyway, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Woah- Sasuke! I had no idea you swung that way."

"Shut up, Suigetsu." I jumped back, startled, but Naruto only growled. I sighed, and looked up the lift hadn't even reached the top yet, but apparently my guardians had been worried enough to get nosy. They were standing around the edge of the shaft, looking down at us as we rose.

"Yeah, dumbass-" Karin slapped him in the back of the head. "You should've at least waited until there was tongue involved!"

Knocked off balance, Suigetsu shrieked as he toppled onto our platform, but Naruto yanked me out of his way. Luckily for my silver haired guardian, the platform had almost completed its ascent, so he wasn't hurt. Everyone was completely silent though. We were all looking around at each other; startled by that outburst. Karin blushed even more brightly than I was when she realized we were all staring at her.

That was all it took and suddenly they were all laughing- even Juugo cracked a grin and then I smirked.

I was still embarrassed, but I was glad for the tension breaker. As long as I've known Karin, I would never have thought she'd say something like that. She looked like she couldn't believe it either.

"Seriously though, who are you? How did you get down there?" Suigetsu stood up and stared at Naruto who was still laughing- the blond was also the only one who didn't seem at all embarrassed that he was still holding onto me. "Isn't it supposed to be impossible for two summoners to visit the Fayth at a time?"

"He's not a summoner. He's going to be my guardian."

"Yes," Suigetsu snorted. "I think we all got it figured out that you want him along, but what's going on?"

"Basically he's the Fayth that was in this temple," I said. "His name is Naruto."

"T-The Fayth?" Karin shook her head. "B-But that's…"

'_Impossible?'_ I nodded. _'Yes, it should've been. But he is standing right beside me- he hasn't vanished yet. So, what else does he need before he's 'real'? _

I was still trying to accept it myself, so I could understand why they were skeptical.

Meanwhile, the blond in question seemed curious again; he was quietly looking around at the enormous, ornately carved and painted chamber.

Naruto finally looked at me again and grinned. "I'm hungry, so how do we get out of here?"

Like the Trials found in the other temples scattered all over Spira, the room is literally a giant puzzle box. But this one had been built just to contain him, so naturally he doesn't know the way out. "We do need to be getting back."

"So you're going to be one of Sasuke's guardians too?" Suigetsu asked. "What's your fighting style?"

Naruto grinned wolfishly but I headed for the door. As I led the way down the corridor to the other elevator that would take us to the surface, I was trying to focus on our surroundings, but I heard most of their words anyway.

"I'm a ninja- but I'm also a Jinchurriki. I use small throwing weapons and I fight bare handed."

"Bare handed?" Suigetsu seemed skeptical, as usual, but I just kept walking. I knew perfectly well that Naruto was unnaturally stronger than he looked. "What's a ninja?"

"You'll see. But now that I'm here, you guys might as well just sit back and watch- or go home."

"You may be an all powerful Fayth, but you haven't even seen us fight yet." Suigetsu reached for his massive sword.

Naruto laughed. "That goes both ways, so how do you know I'm not all powerful?"

"Enough," I snapped stepping in between them. "If you want to fight, then focus on staying alert, both of you! Otherwise, Karin and Juugo will be on watch with me for the first rotation. Got that?"

I glared at Suigetsu and he nodded hastily. I growled as I turned and focused my magic on the twin of the green glyph that had teleported us into the ruin.

The wind had picked up out here, whispering through the piles of rubble and stirring up sinister, restless shadows in the mist. Surrounding the gigantic ruins were the husks of ancient trees; the remains of a lush jungle petrified long ago. The trees massive gleaming white skeletons provided excellent cover for the dangerous fiends of the island, and beyond the dead forest, lay the beach and lagoon with a crumbling stone dock where we moored the skiff…

I sighed, already noticing I was tired and sore, but we have to head back to the ship now; we'd wasted too much time here already. It was a long way to go before morning, and made even longer by the presence of fiends, but we didn't have a choice. I knew the S.S. Likki could only wait for us until noon without risking the safety of the other passengers. The sailors couldn't come ashore to search for us either without stocking special provisions- and that meant going ahead to Kilika or back to Besaid. Either way, I was not about to be stranded on this island for three days.

We moved quickly but without talking so we made it out of the ruined temple and well into the trees before any of the native monsters managed to find us. The fiend was a large slender creature with long, spindly legs braced at impossible angles along its sides, making it look very much like an overgrown insect. "Watch out, these things have poisoned teeth and barbs on their legs too," I told Naruto.

He nodded and drew a double edged weapon out of the pack on his thigh. It was black, the hilt was wrapped in leather and the pommel was shaped like a ring. I'd never seen one before but somehow I knew it was called a-

The fiend lunged, aiming one of its long legs at me. I blocked with my sword, but the monster swung its head at me too, ready to bite- luckily Naruto was faster. He jumped, twisting his body in mid air; he landed on its back and rammed the point of the kunai between the plates at the base of the monster's neck. It shuddered just once as it collapsed and then lay still.

Karin pushed past Juugo and stomped up to me. "Are you alright? You seemed awfully distracted back there?"

"I'm fine," I snapped, turning back up the rocky trail. "Let's go."

"That was pretty cool, Naruto." Suigetsu smirked, "I thought for a second that you were going to try to ride it though."

"Thanks… uh-"

"He's Suigetsu- or you can just call him asshole, I usually do. This is Juugo and I'm Karin."

"Also known as Lord Sasuke's number one fan girl!" Suigetsu snickered.

Karin flushed angrily as she turned around and slugged him in the arm. "Gawd- you're such a jerk!"

"Hey- ouch!" I rolled my eyes as Suigetsu pouted. "And you can totally see why I call her a crazy bitch, right?"

Naruto laughed. "I don't know, I think you two make a really cute pair."

"WHAT?" Both of them protested that that was disgusting and blushed as they tried to ignore each other the rest of the way back to the beach.

Although we got attacked a few more times, I managed to keep my mind on fighting and we made it back to the skiff without any more embarrassing moments.

I knew I was tired as Suigetsu and Juugo rowed us back to the ship, but I almost fell asleep leaning on Naruto. Luckily if anyone noticed, they didn't say anything.

"Hey! Call the Captain! They're back!" someone called, running for the bridge of the ship. The captain and crew of the S.S. Likki looked relieved as they hauled us back onto the ship.

"Lord Sasuke! Thank Yevon you're safe! We were getting worried- but who is this?"

"This is Naruto and he is going to be one of my guardians."

The captain stared at him for a moment. "How is it you came to be in such a strange place, Naruto?"

"I uh… I don't know..."

The crowd around us was getting bigger and I felt a headache coming on, but luckily Karin stepped in. "Relax guys and let him breathe. He's just suffering from amnesia from Sin's toxin!"

The matter of Naruto's past was settled that quickly. Everyone in Spira knew that Sin's powerful toxins caused amnesia in varying degrees among those lucky enough to survive his attacks. It annoyed me a little that I hadn't thought of it myself though.

The captain, the crew and all the passengers gasped and made the sign of Yevon's blessing. My guardians and I did it too, but I wasn't thinking about Naruto remaining stranded on the island if we hadn't found him. I was busy wondering if the Temple Elders in Kilika would let the question of Naruto's past go this quietly…

"Then you are very lucky to have been found! Praise be to Yevon. There might never have been another summoner brave enough to go to such an eerie place…"

I sighed and tried not to roll my eyes. It took a while before I could extricate myself from the crew and passengers of the ship. But when I managed it, I went below deck to the stateroom reserved for me. I wanted a shower but there wasn't one on this ship, since it wasn't built to take overnight trips.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. I hadn't heard him come in, but I leaned into him when he put his arms around me.

I'd known him less than 24 hours and I'd already had sex with him! It was crazy but I just want to stay close to him- forever. Ashamed to admit I was tempted to sacrifice my mission for someone I just met, I shivered and pulled away from him. "You shouldn't be in here."

I couldn't see him, but I could hear the smirk in his tone. "We both know you don't want me to leave. Since when do you put so much stock into other people's rules anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, everyone on this ship seems to believe you snuck into the temple and tamed Valefore back when you were seven! You were the same way in our world, you know- I always had to run to catch up with you because the only thing you ever followed was your heart. Isn't that why you became a summoner? Because your heart told you to?"

I growled; but he was right. I'm not the hero Yevon would have chosen- because ten years of peace just isn't enough for me and I haven't followed their rules to get where I am...

Naruto unclasped my cloak, tossing it into a chair; it was quickly followed by my sword and its harness. Then he pulled me over to the bed, and lay down, he dragged me in on top of him. "So what happened? Why did you become an avenger?"

"My family was well known for their skill in battle and many of my ancestors- including my grandfather and my uncle died fighting Sin. The Uchihas were always chosen to be the elite guardians of the best summoners. Then, about a week after my brother left with Lady Kurenai to bring the last Calm, Sin attacked my family's private island. I don't know how or why, but I was the only one who survived. The crusader, who found me, brought me to Besaid... That's why I don't care what it takes; I'm going to destroy Sin so that it won't come back his time."

Naruto's eyes were sad and I scowled. "I don't want pity."

He squeezed my shoulders gently, "You survived because you're strong willed. Don't ever doubt that."

"Hn."

Naruto chuckled, still holding me. "You should take a nap, while there's still time."

"I was going to until you barged in..."

He laughed. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Teme."

I scooted over to the side of him, along the wall and he left his arm around my shoulders, as ridiculous as we probably looked, I still felt safe with him… and I liked it. With his fingertips stroking my back, I started to relax but rather than doze off, I spoke... "What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"The Kyuubi said you were summoned here… What was it like?"

"I…" He avoided my eyes, but I saw pain in them anyway. "I don't really remember. All I remember was being with you- we were fighting that Akatsuki bastard Zetsu. Then this… force grabbed me… I tried everything to get loose but I was lifted right off the ground by it and I couldn't move because my whole body was trapped in this glowing energy. I'd never seen anything like it before but at first I thought it was Kyuubi trying to get out again or maybe something our enemies had done but then I saw it… There was a hole in the sky and I could see a beautiful woman standing in the rain in another world- she had long silver hair and I knew the magic was hers. Zetsu attacked but you didn't see it- your back was turned… You were trying to protect me. I got mad but even with Kyuubi's chakra I just couldn't break that woman's hold on me. I was still being dragged toward her and the last thing I remember was you- calling my name..."

"**It wasn't your fault, kit. Your mate was badly wounded because he was distracted by what was happening to you."** Kyuubi said; his voice was the softest I'd heard yet. **"When that bitch set you loose on her enemies, they never stood a chance. We killed her allies too, but we couldn't harm her. I hoped if we killed her that it would put us back in our world. After you passed out from chakra exhaustion, I remained frustratingly conscious but I couldn't interfere to protect you. More summoners showed up and helped her seal us into that statue." **

"I'm sorry," I said, wondering for the first time how my Aeon companion, Valefore must feel when I summon her…

"Don't be," Naruto said quietly. "Seeing you alive again, is the only thing I've ever wanted."

"But I'm not- _him_…"

"**What makes you so sure?"** Kyuubi chuckled darkly. **"That woman used magic to pierce the fabric of time and Sasuke **_**saw her do it**_**. I refuse to believe that he would let a little thing like the time/space continuum stop him from searching for his kidnapped mate…"**

"Lord Sasuke?" Karin called, knocking at the door. Her voice was soft and worried but Naruto and I both jumped at the interruption. I stood up and grabbed my things quickly, putting them back on because I knew instinctively that we wouldn't be coming back here. "We've almost made it to land- but… you should come up on deck."

I knew, without being told that Sin had struck again. I knew it was bad when I saw most of the crew was waiting beside my other guardians, no one spoke, and several people were crying.

On deck it was worse, the tearful passengers were anxious to get to shore because the village of Kilika had been reduced to splinters. Everyone wanted to make sure that their friends and loved ones were among the survivors. The sunset was strikingly beautiful but the water around the ship was littered with floating debris and the sunken remains of the town's shattered houses.

There were survivors though, and they met us on the dock. Battered and bruised, they looked especially relieved when they saw me and my guardians, and I knew why.

I've always hated the Sending Ceremony, but the souls of the dead would rise again as fiends if they don't have a summoner direct them to the Farplane where they can rest in peace, so I have no choice… "If no one here can perform the Sending, please take me to the fallen."

"Thank you, my Lord! Thank you so much!" I didn't let myself look at the people gathered around me; it was time to focus on my job as a summoner.

Walking out onto the water, I shivered looking down at the carefully woven caskets- there were so many of them- it just wasn't fair. These people never had a chance…

As I danced with my sword, I prayed; focusing my magic, beckoning the spirits of the dead so that they could begin their journey to the Farplane. Pyreflies- delicate orbs of light with long colorful tails appeared among the caskets. They swirled around me in a brilliant display of elegance and power. The water I was standing on responded too, lifting me high above the dock as the pyreflies danced with me. The torches along the dock all died only to come back to life as ice blue columns of pure magical energy. I've practiced the ceremony many times, but this was the first time that I didn't feel nervous.

I just kept wondering how many more people were going to die before the final battle. So many had suffered this way over the centuries and Sin was still roaming the ocean! It seemed hopeless at that moment, but that was why I became a summoner- to break the cycle once and for all.

Darkness was falling and I was exhausted by the time I stepped back onto the dock, but I was careful not to show it. Naruto looked distracted as he stared out over the water, where the ceremony had taken place, so I avoided him, moving instead to my guardians. "How did I do?"

"Perfect." Juugo put a hand on my shoulder and we walked toward the Inn.

"Well, you didn't cry this time, which is great..." Suigetsu grinned impishly.

I snorted and rolled my eyes as I walked passed him; leave it him to remember that-

"He was twelve when Abbot Francisco died, and you cried too, you jerk!" Karin growled.

"Sasuke- ouch!" he bolted past me, "Can you control your pet fan-girl please?"

I ignored him purposely and let Karin chase him down the dock. "I'll show you a pet, you cocky bastard…"

The town elders treated us to dinner that night and offered to put us up in the Inn, but I was too tired to eat very much. Instead I spent most of dinner watching Naruto. He was laughing and playing with a Blitzball and several small children. He was so friendly and at ease with people that even my guardians had accepted him and I couldn't help feeling a little jealous.

Leaving the small banquet, I walked out onto what was left of the dock where the village's look out tower once stood.

Facing down bad weather, Sin-spawn, countless fiends and bad accommodations on my pilgrimage, is the easy part of my destiny. As a summoner, I'm constantly surrounded by people who want to thank me for what we do- and that is the one thing about my job that I can't stand. I don't like crowds or listening to people I've never met, talk about me or my family's legacy-

"Hey!" Naruto nudged me. "That sending thing you did was amazing… You okay?"

I nodded, but continued to stare out at the moonlight spilling out over the dark, shimmering water.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? The Blitzball players said it's a really long walk to the temple tomorrow…"

I nodded. I probably should be, after the day I've had, but I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

I was going to the temple to get the Aeon Ifrit from the Fayth below the Cloister of Trials, but that didn't bother me...

The Besaid Aurochs were invited to play in a huge Blitzball tournament to kick off the Blitzball season once we arrive in Luca, on the coast of the mainland. So the whole team was going to Kilika's temple with us tomorrow, to pray for luck at the game. Unfortunately, as nice as the Besaid players are, all the luck in the world wouldn't help them win; they haven't won a single game in thirteen years.

I sighed. The Maesters of Yevon are the figureheads of the theocracy that rules Spira and they always sponsor the tournament. Yevon firmly believed that watching the many Blitzball teams compete; from all over Spira helps to keep the peoples' spirit strong, in spite of the constant danger posed by Sin. Maester Mika- the ruler of Spira for the last fifty years would personally be in attendance. So all the summoners, and their guardians, in the area were expected to attend also. This meant I had to postpone my pilgrimage long enough to watch the game too. Blitzball was the only form of entertainment in Spira, it was important that the people felt they had something constant that made them happy to look forward to, and Yevon always put on a good show.

But that's all it was- a show. I knew that when pushed, Yevon hid behind its stupid rules and the teachings. Still, even I had to admit I already have enough enemies within the clergy without defying this order too…

"Hey! Talk to me…"

"Captain Wakka and I grew up together so he'd be upset if I wasn't there to watch this tournament, but I still think it is unwise to wait until after the tournament to head for Djose."

"I've heard Blitz is really fun. Don't you want to go?"

I shrugged. "I've seen a lot of games, but I've never seen Besaid win…"

Naruto snorted. "You guys all sound the same. I like Wakka, but he's so sure they're going to lose, that he won't even say they're going to play to win!"

I shrugged again as we walked into the inn and up the stairs. "Wakka's a great player. On any other team he'd be winning, but even he can only do so much out there. They're all tired of getting beat up, but they can't exactly withdraw from the tournament either."

"Well, I guess not winning for so long will do that- but doesn't that mean the other teams will overlook them? I mean, come on! A big tournament like this is the best time to get up and punch all those other teams right in the nose! Hey, I have an idea. I'll be right back…"

In spite of my misgivings, I grinned as I slid into bed; Wakka could certainly do that, but the rest of the Aurochs? They were a pretty timid bunch…

**Author's Note**: Dunno how many of you noticed, but Abbot Francisco is a tiny shout-out to Dragon Quest VIII (Another Square Enix game that I dearly LOVE). He's long dead so he's not a main character, but I needed a good priest, and that name really stuck in my head, so here he is…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awakened to the sound of soft purring and the feeling of a heavy arm wrapped around me. It was nice but it still startled me a bit until I remembered yesterday- the island and... Naruto.

Even name made me want to moan, remembering the way he kissed me and touched me. I tried to push those thoughts away though as I looked up and found that he was already wide awake.

"Karin wanted to wake you up, but you obviously needed the rest, so I growled until she left."

"You growled at her?"

Naruto nodded, grinning wolfishly. "This view of you is all mine."

I snorted. I spent the last ten years living in Besaid- a lush tropical island where it is usually too hot to sleep with clothes on. Sleeping nude was normal there; but I'd never slept with anyone else before, so I was tempted to pull the sheet over me. The look on his face dared me to do it, but I just rolled my eyes. Such modesty seemed ridiculous given that I'd let him do a lot more than just look yesterday.

I'm usually a very light sleeper though. It bothers me that I didn't wake up when Naruto returned to this room last night and crawled into bed with me.

He leaned in to kiss me and I was tempted to let him, but I sat up and looked out the window instead. "What time is it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, around two in the afternoon, maybe?"

For once, I was out of the bed before he could grab me, but I made certain the bathroom door was locked and I was in the shower before I growled at him that he should've awakened me earlier.

"Hey! Let me in!" Naruto called through the door.

I snorted. I'd taken a shower alone last night before bed, of course, but I was glad he was out of the bedroom by the time I stepped out of the bathroom. I got dressed quickly and found my other guardians waiting for me downstairs.

"Lord Sasuke! I'm glad to see that you are awake." The innkeeper said, emerging from the kitchen with a broad serving tray. "Your guardians told me you weren't feeling well at dinner last night. I've made you something for brunch before you leave for the temple, my Lord."

My stomach growled before I could refuse.

"Thank you," I said, bowing stiffly, annoyed that we had to eat now instead of when we got back from the temple.

The innkeeper happily went back to work, leaving the four of us alone in the quiet dinning room.

"You must've been really tired," Juugo said worriedly. "It isn't like you to sleep so late."

"Are you sure you're really okay?" Karin asked skeptically.

I scowled about to snap at them, but Suigetsu sighed. "Relax, it won't matter after we get back from the temple. There's only one ship going to Luca where everything will stop for the tournament anyway."

I nodded.

"Yes, it's a long way to Zanarkand; maybe it is best to pace ourselves- for now." Karin said cautiously.

Naruto came strolling in with a wide grin. "So they got you to eat something?"

"Are you going to join us?" I asked.

"Nope, these guys waited for you, but I ate while you were in the shower... The whole village is busy trying to rebuild- I've been helping!"

I nodded and pushed my plate away as I stood up. I left a handful of Gil on the table to pay the thoughtful innkeeper for our breakfast, "Let's go."

Karin hadn't touched her breakfast pastry, so Naruto swiped it off of the tray with a wry grin as we walked outside.

The bright sunshine gave the crystal blue ocean a brilliant sparkle. The Village of Kilika sits almost entirely over the water, so no matter where you look you can see the shimmering treasure. The beautiful day was quite a contrast to the somber atmosphere in the village. No one was smiling but as Naruto said, everyone was hard at work on repairs. I was glad because that meant no one stopped us to talk, allowing us to move more quickly.

The road follows the beach for a while before it meanders in several paths into the lush vegetation of the jungle and up toward the ancient volcano.

"The Killer Bees and the Dinonix that inhabit this forest are quick and poisonous. There are also Lightning Elements here- leave them to me and Karin."

"Yeah, yeah!" Suigetsu shrugged off my warning about the local fauna and turned to Naruto. "Last year when we made this trip, we were still guarded by the Crusaders. Now that Sasuke's been accepted as a summoner though, we're officially allowed to travel and fight on our own!"

"Cool!" Naruto grinned. "But, uh, what are Crusaders?"

I sighed. "They're the Holy Knights of Yevon. We'll see some along the way today. They're going to be guarding the route to the temple to protect the Blitzball players who want to pray for victory. The teams can't risk any of their players getting injured this close to the tournament."

"I see," Naruto nodded.

I snorted, but kept my doubts about that to myself as we walked through the dense trees.

I move carefully around a graffiti marked stone, but the fallen spire of a long ruined metal tower lying near the next bridge never fails to draw my curiosity.

I growled, catching myself as I staggered, trying shaking off the charge of static electricity that had shot right through me.

"S-Sasuke!" Karin shrieked, rushing toward me. I waved her back and cast Nul-shock on our group as two Killer Bees buzzed in the air near the elemental.

We're surrounded. The elemental is in front of us but there is also a Ragora lurking behind us. The carnivorous plant is slow moving so it spits seeds to attack its prey but they are well armored. It is best to stay back from them and attack with fire magic.

"Man, these things are a pain in the ass to hit," Suigetsu growled. He ducked behind Naruto as one of the Killer Bees attempted to sting him.

Naruto jumped, bouncing off the collapsed tower. Since he'd jumped higher than the Killer Bees, they couldn't see him or dodge the four kunai he threw. They found their mark, knocking the giant bugs to the ground where they buzzed frantically for a moment, and then lay still.

Meanwhile, Karin had cast water on the Lightning element and it fizzled into harmless pyreflies.

The Ragora was getting closer though, and Juugo's spear attacks hadn't hurt it. The monstrous plant simply spat another seed pod at him, forcing him to back off.

I stood up and used magic to call Valefore to my side. Her protective spirit responded eagerly as my magic opened the seals between the dimensions, allowing her to appear in the sky far above us. She glided down effortlessly with her exotic, leathery wings outstretched. Her claws tore deep gashes into the ancient road as she landed beside me with a sharp screech.

I touched the silky red and white feathers of her neck and she leaned into my hand, cooing softly. It's hard to believe it has been nearly a week since I summoned her last but we've always been close friends.

She's beautifully majestic as she leaps back into the air; long and lean, like a dragon crossed with an eagle. She's covered in brilliantly colored feathers like a macaw. The carriage of her head is proud and regal, as she hovers menacingly over the Ragora.

"W-Woah!" Somewhere behind me, Naruto gasped. "What the heck is that?"

"That's why he's called a summoner!" Karin answered. "Just stand back and watch."

Valefore's fire magic killed the Ragora, but even as pyreflies floated harmlessly around its fading body, the ground shuddered when a huge green leaf pod slapped the ground right beside me.

"Lord Oucchu?" I wondered. Turning back up the trail I realized I was right. The giant pulsating mass of red and green leaves and roots was so wide that the fiend was actually several feet in diameter wider than the road on both sides!

I'd studied fiend lore for years as preparation for my pilgrimage but the books never talked about the stench of rotting vegetation that surrounded the fiend. I wanted to throw up; Kilika's most legendary monster was disgusting. A solitary type of living vegetation, Mandrakes usually sleep deep in isolated areas, but this one was standing in the middle of the road. The four huge seed pods at the end of each of its twenty foot long tentacles stretched as tall as Valefore, while she hovered above me.

The monster was poisonous and reputed to be foul tempered but the local crusaders hadn't killed it because it had never come so close to the road before. Unfortunately the one time I would've been able to search for the monster, it was hungry.

I felt a little bit sorry for the fiend as Valefore responded to my thoughts and cast another fire spell.

Lord Oucchu shook the ground angrily, and slapped at her with one of its long tentacle seed pods, but the Aeon dodged effortlessly. Another powerful fire spell and the huge plant retaliated with magic of its own, dousing Valefore with a torrent of water.

She had no elemental weakness, but was still clearly hurt by the monster's spell. I knew she'd be able to use her breath weapon soon though, so I had her cast fire again. Lord Ouuchu swatted at her with its tentacles again, this time it hit her, but she wasn't vulnerable to poison so she shrugged it off.

She reared back and opened her mouth, summoning her power and launched her breath weapon. The combination attack using all four elements at once was brutal and Lord Oucchu didn't stand a chance. He withered into a swarm of pyreflies and Valefore returned to the sky as I took a deep breath.

My guardians crowded around me, they were flanked by a number of the crusaders on duty who had come running.

"Most impressive! I see your powers as a summoner have truly grown, Lord Sasuke! Your youthful determination will soon inspire all of Spira!"

I blushed a little. It's embarrassing, but Sir Gai was always like that. He's the Crusader that found me and brought me to Besaid ten years ago…

"Lord Sasuke! Thank Yevon that you're alright!" Rock Lee gave me a big thumbs-up and his nice guy smile, then he turned to his mentor. "Sir Gai! They've still found no reason why Lord Oucchu may have left his den in the deep forest last night. Shall we keep investigating here with the other Crusaders or go ahead to the temple as planned?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Sir, Captain Hayate and his team reported that Lord Oucchu was having no trouble finding prey in his previous den; the area was scattered with the remains of fresh dinonix bones."

"Lee, I think maybe we would be better off accompanying Lord Sasuke and his guardians to the Temple. I'm sure Captain Hayate will let us know later on if they find anything more."

Suigetsu did a double-take as the two dark haired Crusaders in green spandex followed us.

"Sir Gai," Karin asked worriedly. "Do you think it was a… trap?"

"I don't know. But I am certain that you should all be very careful."

I nodded, but before I could say anything, Gai looked at Naruto. "As for you, stranger, I've heard that Lord Sasuke is making you one of his guardians. Is that true?"

Naruto nodded and grinned. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"If he trusts you, then I feel I should too. I'm Might Gai, and this is my protégé, Rock Lee. After the Tournament, the Crusaders will mount an attack to destroy Sin. But if we fail, it will be up to all of you to protect Lord Sasuke on his pilgrimage."

I shook my head, and stared at the two of them… "Attack Sin? I don't understand. Who gave those orders?"

"Sir Gai!"

I growled as Kilika's Captain Hayate trotted up to us. He greeted us coolly, but gave the older Crusader an annoyed glare. "Let's go big guy. We need your help cataloguing provisions for the operation. I apologize, Lord Summoner, but our orders are classified, please proceed to the temple."

Gai simply smiled and waved. Good natured as always, he followed the other crusaders back toward the forest.

I started up the seemingly endless stairs that led to the temple.

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Naruto asked, "I mean that they want to help fight Sin?"

"No." I sighed. "The Final Summoning is the only weapon that can destroy Sin. Whatever the Crusaders are planning; it will only get them killed."

We reached a large landing where there was a small sculpture garden and plaza overlooking the temple road.

There was a faint hint of magic lingering in the air and I shivered as I drew my sword.

Naruto had paused to look around at the many statues and columns of fire that were visible over the tree line. He growled when he noticed my weapon drawn and moved closer to me instinctively.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Something bad- I haven't felt this kind of magic since I was a child…"

"S-Sin-spawn!" Someone shouted behind us, and retreated- no doubt running to warn the crusaders below. I didn't have time to turn around though, because the vine-like tendrils of a large green plant slapped at us.

I jumped to the side, rolling to avoid it, but Naruto wasn't so lucky. He growled as he shook off the attack, his eyes turned red though and his pupils changed too, reminding me of the Kyuubi's so called war form.

Another long set of the whip-like vines had sprouted from the stones in the plaza. They were both behind and in front of us. Another ambush. We were on our own, but at least the civilians had escaped unharmed.

I turned to the right and saw a huge, bulbous plantlike growth; it was wrapped in leaves that looked like the grey shells of a sea scallop. It had more of the vine-like tentacles and it kept hissing out puffs of poisoned air.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Karin cast a lightning spell. But instead of striking, the spell only fizzled out and was drawn into the vines, which seemed to get stronger.

She was about to try another element, but I shook my head. "Karin stop! This is a magic absorber. We have to destroy the outer vines before we can try magic again."

She looked shaken, but nodded, and Suigetsu attacked the vine that had absorbed her spell. I was relieved when the monster let out an angry shriek, as the end of one long tentacle dropped to the ground and faded into pyreflies.

The remaining vines, struck back though, but I just smirked, striking the other towering vine. It hurt it, but again the monster hissed in fury, but a heavy cloud of green smog filled the whole area and I choked, gagging on the poison.

I cast Esuna instinctively, and then winced as I wondered if the plant would absorb my spell too. I'd have to be more careful; I knew I was lucky that this monster only absorbed offensive spells, because the poison left my system.

Juugo and his spear swiped at the long vines, but they twisted nimbly out of the way and swatted him aside like a ragdoll. Naruto saw him fall and leaped forward to cover him. He hurled a huge shuriken which was finally enough to take out the writhing vines.

There wasn't time to relax though, the huge bulb behind us peeled back the layers of its hardened leaves and revealed an ominous looking carnivorous flower.

I told Karin to cast scan. I felt the monster starting to gather its magic and the fiend summoned a torrent of water that exploded over Suigetsu. He was knocked to one knee and I knew I had to heal him, but I cast Nul-water just in time to protect Naruto from the same spell.

Juugo and Naruto rushed the monster, with their weapons while I ran to Suigetsu. The two were pushed back by a cloud of poison, but by that time, Karin had cast a fire spell.

I smirked, that seemed to be its weakness. The fiend flailed its smaller remaining tentacles at us, but Karin only cast her spell again.

Weakened now, it was too slow to react with its vines when Juugo slammed his spear into the main body. It cast another water spell, but I was protected by my magic so the attack fizzled out. Karin's next spell was enough to kill the monster and Naruto growled as he watched it dissolve into pyreflies.

"That wasn't like the other monsters we've fought. What was that thing?"

"Sin-spawn," I nodded. "They fall from Sin's body and are left behind- but if they aren't destroyed, Sin will come back for them. So it's good that we found it first."

"Hey! There you are!" I looked up to see Captain Wakka walking toward us. We met them at the edge of temple's grand causeway. "I was beginning to wonder where you guys were. Is everything okay?"

"Just taking care of something ugly..." I nodded, grinning a little at him.

He looked around at the ruined paving stones of the plaza and nodded. "I see. I gotta say, I was a little worried when I saw another summoner go inside before you arrived though, Sasuke."

I snorted. "Let me guess. Hinata, right?"

"Hey? How did you guess? She and her guardians just arrived on a ship while you were in the shower." Naruto asked.

"I've known her for years. I told you; this tournament in Luca is an annual event. Even during the Calm, each temple still sends its best Summoner candidate to Luca to cheer on the Blitzball players."

I sighed, when we were eight, Hinata told me that she didn't want to be a summoner. She was too timid and sweet natured to tell her father how she felt. Unfortunately for her, she had a talent for magic and her family had a reputation for producing powerful summoners, so they forced her into training at Djose Temple. Her cousin Neji wanted to become a summoner, but since Hinata's bloodline was more pure, he'd been made one of her guardians.

Summoners were forbidden to talk about our training, but I never forgot what she told me. At age seven, I was desperate to become a summoner, but because of my lineage, I was refused at first as well. That was why I snuck into the temple- to show them that they couldn't stop me from fulfilling my destiny.

I still don't understand why stopping Sin was secondary to Yevon's annual fashion show in Luca, but it still bothers me. The only thing I know for sure, is that by always keeping the next generation of Summoners visible, Yevon is constantly in the spotlight too-

"That's cool, but uh, what's the Calm?"

Having a guardian that isn't at all familiar with our world is going to be a problem- most of the people in the temple's courtyard are now staring at us.

"The Calm is a period of peace." I said. "It begins when a Summoner defeats Sin and it lasts for ten years when Sin reappears. As my guardian, you're expected to already know this."

"What kind of logic is that? I'm not from your world, remember?"

I growled. "That isn't something we can talk about right now either..."

He scowled but I started to walk away. "But-"

Naruto caught my arm but I don't have time for an argument; I've never been on friendly terms with the High Priest of Kilika's Temple. I can't risk a confrontation with the bastard before I've spoken to the Fayth…

So, to distract Naruto, I kissed him.

'_Trust me,'_ I pleaded, sucking lightly on his bottom lip, praying that my thoughts could reach him no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

I let him kiss me back for a moment; I was glad that being close to me seemed to reassure him.

"Well, well, if it isn't _Lord_ Sasuke," I growled as I turned to glare at High Priest Kabuto- but it had nothing to do with the way he mocked my title. "I guess we know why you slept in, don't we?"

"Failed summoners usually die on their pilgrimage, maybe you can explain why you got promoted?" I shot back.

I shouldn't have said it, but I didn't care. I walked passed him without another word, but I knew I was damn lucky that he didn't order anyone to stop me.

But Hinata was standing at the top of the stairs that led to the Cloister of Trials and she looked worried like she thought I'd lost my mind. Her guardians, Kiba and Neji did too.

"You have to stop doing that!" Hinata sighed as Kabuto and his entourage of priests disappeared into the large room on the western side of the stairs.

I scowled, "He started it."

Hinata giggled, but there was sadness in her soft smile. "You were like that when we were kids too. You always just have to get the last word in, don't you?"

"Hn." I snorted, trying to convince myself that I wasn't blushing.

"So, who's the new guy?"

"This is Naruto." Karin told Kiba.

Neji scowled, "This is the guy the whole village is talking about? The one you rescued from the island?"

I wouldn't call it a rescue exactly, but I nodded and bowed making the sign of Yevon's blessing anyway.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto." The female summoner said warmly, returning the blessing and bowing politely. "I'm Summoner Hinata from Djose Temple and these are my guardians, Kiba, Akamaru and Neji.

It took me a moment to realize that the giant white canine next to Kiba was indeed the same animal I'd seen with them last year. Akamaru had been huge then but he'd grown even more! The dog was now so big that I wouldn't be surprised if Kiba decided to ride it.

Never the less, I had an Aeon to find, so I bowed to Hinata. "I have to go, but I'll see you in Luca."

She smiled and surprised me with a quick hug. "Yeah! You seem… happy now- I'm glad, Sasuke."

I nodded and she grinned, "Keep each other safe everyone, okay?"

Suigetsu nodded. "Well duh. After all, everyone knows Sasuke's going to become High Summoner."

Kiba snorted. "Like Neji and I are going to let you punks beat Lady Hinata to Zanarkand."

"Keep talking, dog breath…" Suigetsu laughed, taking a sip of his water bottle. "Zanarkand- with you navigating? Please. Poor Hinata will be lucky to find Luca when the ship docks!"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

I couldn't see Suigetsu, but I knew he was wearing his impish grin. I could hear it in his voice. I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs, knowing my guardians would follow me. The taunting between our guardians was nothing more than playful banter- the idiots had been at it for years.

Behind us, Hinata giggled sweetly. "Don't worry, Kiba, I know I'm safe with you- even if we did take the wrong path this morning."

"Hey! Whose side are you-" Kiba's protest was cut short by the stone door sliding shut behind us as we boarded the platform that would take us to the Cloister of Trials…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Temple of Fire's Cloister of Trials was a maze of magical flame so of course it was uncomfortably hot inside. I tried to keep my attention on the puzzles because I just wanted to be done here.

I walked down the hall back to the niche in the wall where I'd set one of the Kilika spheres and picked it up. These ridiculous puzzles would be infinitely easier if one could hold two of the crystal spheres at the same time. Unfortunately the damned things actually repel each other like polarized magnets.

I'd already found the switch in the corner. So I carried the sphere to the pedestal's new location next to the stairs and inserted the sphere into the slot. I pushed the pedestal along the ledge. When the pedestal bumped into the wall I moved to the other side and pushed it into the niche, where the switch was located. Once it was on the switch, a magical seal appeared and then broke. As the magic disappeared, the pedestal, along with the whole niche it was standing on dropped loudly out of sight.

I retrieved the purple destruction sphere from its resting place in the alcove nearby and carried it down the stairs. As I'd suspected, another slot for a sphere had been uncovered. I inserted the amethyst colored crystal globe and another large seal appeared and then broke, finally revealing a treasure chest in a small opening within the wall.

I opened it and tossed the prize to Karin. It offered its wearer magical protection from fire, but the colorful bangle would've looked ridiculous on me. She squealed a thank you as she put it on and admired it, blushing.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, already thinking about the next piece of the puzzle. There was another set of stairs to my right leading to the Chamber of the Fayth, but the door was still locked. With a sigh, I went back to the other room and grabbed the last Kilika sphere.

When I placed the sphere into the socket, the wall burst into flames and then disappeared revealing the path to the inner sanctum. Once we were inside that chamber it was much cooler so everyone else relaxed as I approached the Sanctuary of the Fayth.

"So, now what do we do?" Naruto asked looking around at the others- I paused, taking note of the way he avoided looking at me.

"Now we get to relax. This is the easy part," Suigetsu smirked. "Sasuke's always had a strong affinity for magic and spirits so this won't take long at all."

I turned and touched the huge metal shield blocking the door to the Fayth. I'm used to such comments and yet it's still strange to hear people say things like that, because everything summoners are trained to do feels so normal to me…

Never the less, the magical lock opened and the huge metal seal was pulled noisily upward into the wall and out of sight. Translucent lotus petals folded back before me also as I walked into the inner chamber.

The Fayth was a statue set in the floor and wreathed in dancing flame; both were encased in the same type of crystal that the fist sized puzzle spheres were made out of. Valefore's Fayth had been encased in crystal too, when I was a child.

The statue that had given me Naruto had not been anything like this. But I could still see it clearly in my mind. Freestanding and looped with massive chains- some that were carved out of solid stone and all of it was surrounded by countless wards and sigils. The differences were unforgettably puzzling...

Still, this wasn't the time to worry about that. I knelt before the crystal encased statue, and tried to clear my mind.

"You are quite young to have so many questions on your heart…" The words were spoken in a soft whisper but somehow they echoed melodically inside the small room.

"Maybe," I blushed but knew that there was no point in denying it. "But I'm a Summoner and no matter what answers I find, I won't let anything stop me from fighting Sin."

"I sense power and much determination in your heart, but I feel anger as well… Always be aware of the emotions which guide your hand. The road ahead only gets longer and more dangerous- for you and your guardians."

I nodded. "I will. Will you help me on this quest?"

"Yes. The Aeon of Fire will stand at your side, always."

I felt the Fayth's power join with mine and I bowed to the statue beneath me.

"We won't meet again," This time I felt the whisper deep within my heart- the voice fading even as I heard it. "But use this gift to protect Spira and it will protect you."

I nodded. "Thank you."

I said a final prayer and gave the sign of Yevon's blessing before I went back out to my guardians. "We're done, let's go."

Suigetsu grinned at Naruto. "See, what'd I tell you? Sasuke's the best."

"Hey? Do you guys want to go down to the beach tonight? I mean once we get back to Kilika?" Karin asked.

I shrugged. I already knew I was going to go to the inn and go back to bed, but I wasn't about to admit it- not yet. "We'll see. Let's just get back to the village first."

In front of us, the door leading back through the Cloister of Trials opened and I growled at the thought of seeing Kabuto again…

Luckily, the figure coming up the stairs toward us wasn't the creepy High Priest- although this guy could almost be as annoying...

"Ah, hello again Lord Sasuke," The long haired boy purred silkily as he hugged me. "I'm glad Besaid's Elders finally acknowledged you, but I see you're still traveling with all of your… childhood playmates?"

I snorted and disentangled myself from Haku's embrace.

"Oh, Lord Haku." Karin bowed, a faint blush dusting her cheeks- she was practically drooling watching the other boy flirt with me.

Naruto growled predictably as he nudged the others aside to stand beside me.

"Well hello, handsome. Easy there, lover boy." Haku purred, he poked Naruto's chest with one slender finger. Then he giggled, smirking at me. "No need to be _jealous_ right, Sas?"

I just growled but speaking of jealousy…

"Let's go, Haku." The predictably gruff voice was Zabuza's, and the huge swordsman looked every bit as unhappy as Naruto did. He was the Haku's long time guardian; the pair has been lovers for as long as I've known them. That disturbs me because I was ten and Haku was only twelve when Macalania temple accepted him for Summoner's training. Zabuza is almost old enough to be Haku's father- never the less they seemed devoted to each other…

"We're done here, but I suppose we'll see each other again, in Luca," Suigetsu said.

I growled, praying that we weren't going to be stuck on the same ship to Luca with these two. I don't mind hanging around with Hinata and her guardians. But Haku never seems to get tired of flirting with me- publicly… Part of me knows he is just doing it because he knows it bothers me, but I have always sensed that he would do a lot more than flirt if he thought I would let him. Needless to say, I hurried outside.

At twilight, the Temple of Fire was even more beautiful and imposing than it was during the day time. As the sky darkened around us, the large crystal globes of flame that decorated the massive causeway stood out even more brilliantly. They were visible for miles around in total darkness and ships approaching the island used them as beacons on stormy days to find land and the village.

We probably could have spent the night at the temple for a small donation, but I wasn't tired yet. I wanted to go back to the inn, because then we'd be closer to the ships in the morning-

"You don't like them?" Naruto asked somewhat hesitantly, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Haku's alright," Suigetsu shrugged. "But he's been trying to get into Sasuke's pants since they met years ago- mostly because he knows it makes Karin cream her panties."

"Shut up! I do not!" Karin snapped whacking him in the head with her staff. "Gawd. You're such an asshole…"

"Knock it off you two," I snapped. "We're approaching the rainforest so be quiet. This isn't the time or the place to be playing around."

Compared to our afternoon trek to the temple, the late evening trip back to the village was easier. A few lightning elements and a few Ragora plants tried their luck, but I was just glad that no more sin spawn showed up.

I wasn't interested in sitting on the beach though. Being a summoner is tiring, so I went straight to the Inn and the shower.

Naruto followed and wrapped his arms around me; I moaned enjoying the warmth of his body against my back. I leaned into him as he sucked on the back of my neck. Needless to say, our shower ended with very cold water.

Not long after that, I was immediately dragged into bed partially on top of Naruto. I fell asleep listening to the sound of him purring.

Morning came earlier than I wanted it to, but I took another shower and by that time Naruto was stirring. He grabbed me, but I cast the grooming spell on him and got him dressed before he could undress me.

"You'll need to be on your best behavior today," I said playfully.

"And what does that mean? You weren't complaining last night."

I snorted coolly. "I just mean, when you don't understand something, please wait to inquire about it until these three or myself can explain it to you- privately."

"Oh. Okay."

"Let's go," I started for the door but Naruto yanked into his arms for another kiss instead. I kissed him back, but then growled when the kiss ended and I realized I was trying to get his shirt off of him. I threw a punch at him but he blocked and laughed all the way down the stairs.

The innkeeper was no where in sight, but there were breakfast pastries identical to the ones served yesterday waiting for us on the counter. I took one and Naruto took two so I left a few gil beside the serving tray.

"So," He took a bite of pastry. "Uhm- what is this Zanarkand place that everyone keeps talking about?"

"Zanarkand is a holy place…" I answered. I took another bite of mine as well, but barely tasted it. "The ruins of a city destroyed a thousand years ago by the ancient machina war. Only summoners and their guardians go there now. It is the resting place of the Final Aeon. All of our battles and all my other Aeons are training for my fight with Sin."

"Lord Summoner." The captain of the ship bowed as we walked along the dock. "Is your party ready to board?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Then welcome to the S.S. Winno. Your party is the last to arrive, but that is okay because it looks like we'll make it to the tournament in plenty of time."

"The other ship already left early this morning, Haku and Hinata were both on it. Not that it matters because the idiots in Luca can't start with the whole Luca Goers team is on this ship anyway." Suigestu smirked.

"Don't forget about us," Wakka said.

"Of course, you're in the tournament, but it isn't like anyone is picking the Besaid Aurochs to win…" Suigetsu pointed out. "Cheer up, Wakka; you'll still get some sphere time. I mean, if they do a bloopers reel again after the tournament this year, Botta and Keepa will probably be on screen again for most of it again."

"Aww come on, boys buck up," Someone behind us sneered. "I'm sure there will be plenty of room up on the gag reel for Wakka and the other Aurochs too."

"Nobody asked you," I turned and then growled, once I realized that my first guess would've been correct. It was the star player of the Luca team, "Bickson."

"Oh, pardon me, Lord Sasuke. Statistically speaking, they'll _have_ to beat another team someday- it just won't be us. The Luca Goers are taking home another trophy." He said as he and his teammates wandered off to the other end of the ship's deck.

I growled. Some people are just jerks.

"Don't look like that," Naruto growled, looking around at the Besaid team. "Come on, the games haven't even started yet and you guys already look like you lost!"

"Three years in a row our first game has been against them- and we lost every time…"

"Well then, maybe this year you'll finally start against someone else!" Naruto grinned.

I nodded. "I know you trained especially hard this year. Things have to get better sometime, Wakka."

"Easy for you to say," Wakka sighed. "People believe in you, Sasuke."

"I fought hard and I believed in myself, Wakka." I snapped. "That's the only way to show that we are worth believing in."

"You sure told him." Naruto grinned following me down the deck of the ship. "I never figured you would be giving speeches like that."

"They deserve to win one… But they'll have to fight for it."

"Well sure," Naruto nodded. "But there's always next year, if they lose again, right?"

I felt a sick feeling stirring in the pit of my stomach, but I nodded quietly. Yes, the Aurochs will get another shot next year- but I won't be around to see it. I wanted to see them win once this year because even if I stop Sin, this will still be my last trip to Luca. I knew it is selfish of me, but I wanted to be there when they win…

"You okay?" Naruto looked at me oddly.

"I'm fine," I nodded.

"Lord Summoner?" For once I was glad to have my title called because Naruto let it go, but it was clear that he didn't really believe me.

I nodded. "Yes?"

I turned to see a man with bright red hair and a big green pack strapped to his back who bowed deeply to me. "O'aka the XXIII, Merchant extraordinaire at your service! Someday I'll have items on sale from places you've probably never even heard of! Mark my words, my Lord."

I snorted dubiously, as a Summoner I've dedicated _years_ to studying the lands and waterways of where we will be going. "I doubt that, but if you aren't actually selling anything, then what are you doing?"

"Well, as it just so happens, I'm on a mission to collect funds to invest in me shop. You wouldn't happen to have a bit of gil to lend, would you?"

Naruto stood behind him shaking his head but I gave the man a handful of gil anyway. The merchant grinned and bowed. "Thank you. I won't forget this. You mark my words, Lord Sasuke; I'll find a way to pay you back for your kind generosity."

He wandered off down the deck and Naruto scoffed.

"You know he's probably going to the nearest tavern with that to buy some ale, right?"

I shrugged. "What else do have I have to spend my Gil on?" I asked. "I'm a summoner, remember? Besides, what did it hurt?"

Naruto didn't have an answer for that and the rest of the day passed uneventfully. I passed the time talking to the people on board the ship. Both the other passengers and the crew were excited about the upcoming tournament but I stubbornly stayed away from Wakka and the Goers. At sunset Naruto and I went to my room below deck but we didn't get much sleep this time either.

Never the less, the next morning dawned bright and sunny and we reached our destination. Luca's harbor was a sprawling collection of long docks built in a massive circle around the gargantuan Blitzball stadium and beyond that, laid the sphere theatre and the city proper.

Naruto stood near the front of the ship. He watched the sailors who were busy scurrying back and forth around the deck and up in the rigging of the mast as the S.S. Winno pulled smoothly into the dock.

I was more interested in the city beyond the docks and the stadium. As many times as I've made this trip, Luca is still breathtaking. Colorful people, banners and balloons are everywhere and the whole city gleams in beautiful, polished white marble.

This was the first time I've visited Luca that I would be able to leave the city after the tournament. So I couldn't wait for the tournament to begin. I'm excited for our adventure to begin because I know there are sights that I've only seen in books and memory spheres waiting for us just beyond the huge balcony at the north eastern end of Luca!

"Hey!" Naruto grunted, poking me in the back. "I said it's time to go!"

"Usually you're the one ignoring me," I purred, walking down the ramp. I waved to the sphere cameras but only for a moment and then I got happily lost in the crowd.

"I don't ignore you… Teme."

"Hey!" Karin called, catching up to us. "Don't leave without us!"

"I think there's something going on at Dock 3. I see even more people over there!" Juugo said.

"It must be the ship from Bevelle," I shrugged. "It means we've arrived just in time because Maester Mika is here."

"Great," Naruto grumbled under his breath. "But who is that?"

"Maester Mika has ruled all of Spira for the last 50 years. He is a very wise man," Juugo answered reverently.

"Come on," Suigetsu pushed forward, taking Naruto and I with him. "Let's head over there. We have almost an hour till the first game starts and that's plenty of time to get to our seats."

I nodded; we have plenty of time because even though the whole stadium area was flocked with people, there weren't enough that the seats would be packed yet. Besides, no matter who made it into the finals, the later matches would usually be the most exciting ones anyway.

"People of Spira, I bid you welcome to the tournament! But first I would like to introduce you to Lord Seymour Guado. He is the son of Maester Jyscal who departed for the Farplane a fortnight ago."

The crowd cheered as the Maesters came down the ship's ramp and headed for the stadium. I've never met Lord Seymour, but his father was one of the few who supported me in my quest to become a summoner. I was shocked and even a little sad when I heard that Lord Jyscal had died.

"Thank you, everyone for your kind welcome," This Lord Seymour looked like trouble to me. He was a few years older than me but it didn't look as if he were grieving for his father. He seemed well-spoken, but there was something I didn't like about his smirk. Everything about his manner and expression reminded me of a child who thought he was getting away with sneaking too many cookies from the jar before dinner… "I, Seymour Guado swear to use the power entrusted to me for the good of Spira and all of her people, just as my father did."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah right. That guy is up to something."

The crowd cheered I agreed with Naruto when Lord Seymour's eyes met mine. I was glad that the people in front of us were pushing us farther back from the Maesters and their procession toward the royal box.

"Sasuke!" The shout startled me, but I smiled up at Hinata. "Hey! Up here you guys!" Hinata waved looking down from the crowd above us. Summoners are allowed to sit in a special section near the Maesters, but Hinata and I have always declined the invitation. After our teams lose, we usually find ourselves more interested in the crowd than the games anyway.

Blitzball is a fast moving game that is played by two teams of six players inside a giant sphere of water that is created and maintained by magic. The games are fairly short but the competition is fierce. Players try to get the ball through the other team's defenses and into the net on the opposing side of the sphere pool.

"Hey!" Hinata grinned, sliding over to make room for us and offered me a small bag. "You guys want some popcorn?"

"No thanks," I said, shaking my head. "But maybe later…"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. You guys are so lucky you waited for the other ship. Did you know High Priest Kabuto bitched about what a brat you are the whole trip over here? I mean I knew you two didn't get along but man, he was telling everyone that would listen." Kiba growled.

I couldn't help grinning a little at that.

"Yep. That's our Sasuke," Suigetsu announced proudly.

Hinata shook her head. "No, it's not funny you guys! Kiba's right; it was strange. I overheard Kabuto telling Lord Haku that you need to be brought under control, Sasuke!"

I sighed. I've heard that said before, but Hinata worries too much already. And saying it only makes it worse.

"So they have an Orochimaru in this world too, huh?" Naruto asked. "The one in my world was a real monster…"

"Then believe me, you won't like this one either," I whispered.

"Hey look! They've posted the draw!" Karin said pointing at one of the large screens near the scoreboard. "Besaid got a by! So, if they can beat the Al Bhed, they actually have a chance to make it to the finals!"

I wasn't sure the Aurochs could beat the Al Bhed, but at least they don't have to start against Luca this year. I know I'm being selfish again, but I really want to see them win one…


	5. Chapter 5

The Summoner

Chapter 5

After learning that Besaid wouldn't be playing until the second round, I found it difficult to sit still and pay attention during the warm ups in the sphere pool.

Then, as the players cleared the field, the screens around it changed. Now they focused on the royal box where Lord Mika and his entourage were sitting instead of the scoreboard. "People of Spira, I come before you to wish all the teams good luck in this great contest. They carry the hopes and dreams of their fans and all the peoples of Spira into the pool with them. Let us applaud equally the skill of the winners and the valor of the defeated!"

Halfway through the first game where the Luca Goers were beating the Ronso team from Mount Gagazet, I noticed a pair of late arrivals came into our section of the stands. I scooted toward Naruto to make room for them.

"That is so cool! I can't believe you guys met Sir Kakashi on the way out of the café, and I missed it?" The woman sulked settling onto the bench beside me. "He was always my favorite guardian!"

"Yep, you really missed out," Her companion grinned. "Hey look the Goers are going to score again!"

"Woo hoo!" The woman cheered, "We made it just in time!"

I frowned and nudged the woman who had settled into the seat beside me. "Excuse me, but… You really saw Sir Kakashi?"

The woman turned and looked at me in surprise. "L-Lord Sasuke?"

"Hello," I nodded, but that wasn't what I wanted to talk about, "You mentioned Sir Kakashi, where did you see him?"

"Well, I guess he was at the café the plaza downtown just a few minutes ago."

I thanked her and jumped up, already heading for the stairs going down. Naruto grasped my arm, "Hey, where are you going?"

"To the café," I answered without stopping.

"What?" Naruto stared at me quizzically, but followed.

"I have to find Sir Kakashi; those two said they saw him at the café downtown."

"So? I mean- what is the rush? Kakashi's late for everything- or at least the one in my world was…"

"Kakashi and my older brother both served as Lady Kurenai's guardians ten years ago! She defeated Sin, and brought the last Calm. I always assumed Kakashi was dead but if he's really here in Luca, I want to ask him if he knows where Itachi is…"

I noticed that Naruto fell silent after that and that he looked sad but I didn't have time to wonder why. I had to find Kakashi- for the moment that was all that mattered. As we left the stadium, we walked through a lot of crowds and people with sphere cameras that inevitably ended up pointing at me. I forced a smile.

"You're really famous, huh?" Naruto asked, staring at me oddly.

I bowed to the crowd, and gave the sign of Yevon's blessing. "I'm sorry but we have to get through."

Reluctantly the crowd parted and Naruto and I finally made it to Luca's colorful plaza. I asked the few people that were milling around its circular walkways if they'd seen Kakashi but no one had, so we went inside the nearest café. "You ask around over there, I'll start in that corner."

Naruto nodded and we split up to search. The small building was packed and almost all of the patrons were watching the sphere screens that were displaying the game. The screens were now showing the Kilika Beasts beating the tar out of the Guado team. Not that I cared either way, because later, in the semifinals, the Luca Goers would beat either team anyway. The Goers are jerks but they really are that good…

"Hey, yeah!" An old man told me, "I saw Sir Kakashi. He was heading for the stadium. Didn't you pass him on the way here?"

I wanted to growl, but no, I hadn't noticed him. There were so many people milling around outside the stadium that he very easily could have slipped past us- especially if he was trying to avoid being recognized. Of course, it didn't help that I haven't actually seen the wayward guardian in ten years either…

All three of them had looked so strong and so confident the day that they formally set out on Lady Kurenai's Pilgrimage. I was not quite seven then, but I never forgot it; every day since then, I've made it my mission to try and do the same. Because Summoners are the only ones who can stop Sin, our strength gives the people of Spira something to believe in.

Naruto was distracted by the game on the sphere screen and I was bored. If Kakashi was already gone then there was no point in staying any longer. So I walked back out into the plaza to get another look around.

The streets of Luca were utterly deserted now. Everyone it seemed was at the stadium or crowded into bars and restaurants to watch the games on sphere monitors. I was really beginning to doubt we would ever find Kakashi in all of this chaos.

That was probably why I didn't notice that the tall, blond man with goggles moving up on my left wasn't Naruto until I'd been grabbed and dragged a few steps toward an alley. I pulled away as I drew my sword but I was surprised to note that they were Al Bhed.

A desert people, the Al Bhed usually keep to themselves but their constant tinkering with salvaged pieces of ancient machina has made them frequent targets of Yevon's wrath.

There were four of them and they had me surrounded. I was being corralled deeper into the alley, and even though I was beginning to regret leaving Naruto in the café, I wasn't about to surrender quietly.

There was a strange metal box sitting beside the wall of the building on the right and the closer I got to it the more I started to feel nauseous and light headed as if it were somehow disconnecting me from my magic. While the machina was on I wouldn't be able to summon Aeons or cast even the simplest healing spells…

I wondered what they thought they were doing but they were speaking to each other in low, hushed tones in their native language. I recognized a few phrases but nothing that gave me any indication of what they wanted. One of them tossed a grenade my way and my dodge took me closer to the strange box.

I lunged at one of them, both to try to get away from the device and to fight my captors. I used my sword to pin the men to the wall behind him. The shoulder wound was deep but I had avoided hitting anything vital. One of my other attackers removed his mask after that. "Let him go. We apologize, but I needed to get close to you."

"Right…" I snorted as I withdrew my sword. The injured man sagged to the ground and one of the others moved to attend to the wound.

"Your stubbornness was not unexpected. My name is Gaara; I think you know as well as I do that you can't truly beat Sin if you do it Yevon's way. If you do, ten years from now someone else will have to do exactly what you are going to. Wouldn't it be better to break the cycle now than to keep playing Yevon's games? We want to end Sin's reign forever. That's why we, the Al Bhed, proposed Operation Mi' ihen, to the Crusaders. But now that they know about our plans, I fear Yevon's Maesters mean to use it as an excuse to betray the Crusaders…" Their leader wasn't any older than me but he was a bit shorter than me with red hair and pale aqua eyes that were rimmed in black, reminding me of a raccoon.

"Why?" It was all I could think to say. The Crusaders are Yevon's own army- to betray them would be insane.

"The Maesters fear you will eventually lead them in a rebellion," one of the others answered.

I just stared at him, incredulous. "Me?"

Gaara nodded coolly. "Yes. They fear you because they don't control you like they do the other Summoners."

"Thirty seconds, boys!" One of the other Al Bhed called out from the rooftop above me, this one was a woman. "We need to get out of here!"

"We'll meet again later, Lord Sasuke. But regardless, you of all Summoners must learn to be more careful. Remember that of all its summoners, Yevon can't let _you_ make it to Zanarkand." Gaara said. He pulled the pin of a grenade and set it on top of the magic suppressor and all of them ran passed me, disappearing down the alleyway beyond it. No sooner had I jumped out of the way of the machina and its explosion, than a group of Yevon's warrior monks ran through the alley after them.

What decision, I wondered with a snort. My quest is never really out of my thoughts- but Yevon afraid of me? Rebellion by the Crusaders- why? None of it added up at this point and this was one puzzle that I could already tell I wasn't going to enjoy solving. I'll admit I'm not the most disciplined High Summoner candidate in Spira, but I'm certainly not interested in fighting Yevon. I'm on a pilgrimage to kill Sin and nothing else matters to me. Yevon's Summoners are the only force in Spira that has ever been able to stop Sin- even if that peace only lasts ten years…

"Lord Sasuke!" One of the soldiers stopped and helped me up. "Are you alright? Thank Yevon that those heathens failed to harm you, my lord."

I nodded, my ears were ringing and I still felt a little queasy from the machina's disruption of my magic, but I'm not hurt. "Yes, I'm fine. They went that way."

"Thank you, Lord Summoner," the man said, moving to follow the others. "You should rest here for now, we'll get those heathens."

"What the hell happened?" Naruto growled running into the alley and grabbed my shoulders panting. "I was looking everywhere for you. He looked past me, at the still smoldering piece of machina and then he glared at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I nodded and walked away from him, back toward the stadium.

"Talk to me, damn it! What happened?" He demanded again.

"Nothing," I shrugged. The streets of Luca were still largely deserted but I wasn't about to mention my conversation with Gaara. "I was looking for Kakashi but I didn't find any clues down there."

"Damn it, you can't lie to me. That smoking pile of metal back there isn't 'nothing', Teme."

"I'm not really sure what happened, but I think I need to talk to Sir Gai- when no one else is around..."

"The weirdo with the green spandex?" Naruto gaped at me like he thought I'd suddenly lost my mind. I nodded. "He reminds me so much of the Gai-sensei in my world that it is actually kind of scary."

"With the tournament going on, there is extra security everywhere. It isn't safe to talk right now. Let's go back to the stadium."

Naruto scowled, but he nodded after looking around at the unfamiliar buildings that surrounded us.

Instinctively I knew that Gaara and his friends had taken a huge risk to approach me here in Luca, but I still didn't understand why. The Al Bhed were already scorned by Yevon- so why make things worse for their people by picking a fight with a Summoner?

Unless they already had nothing left to lose… This was really one of those times when I found myself regretting being so well known. It didn't make much sense but everything he said stayed in my head, which meant Gaara's main objective had been completed.

"Hey," Naruto nudged me stopping near the cart of a souvenir vendor outside the staduim. "Teme, it's pretty hard to be romantic while you are brooding again."

I snorted. Then I noticed that Naruto was hiding something in each fist.

"Pick one," He grinned. I rolled my eyes, but he only waggled his eyebrows.

Since I couldn't see what he was holding I doubted that it mattered much which one I picked. I pointed to his left hand and he quickly turned me around and dangled the chain which he fastened around my neck.

Picking it up to look at it, I was surprised to see it was a gleaming white rope chain with a pendant on it. The pendant too was made of the same white metal and I realized it was Mythril. Inset into the shimmering pendant was a piece of dark green and blue Abalone, about the size of my thumb.

The delicate shell glowed brightly as I held it in my hand. I twisted the triangular pendant in my hand, watching the way every color in the rainbow flashed across the delicate surface. Irregular patches of green and blue coiled around each other, all swirled together on the rich black background. The pattern was broken only occasionally when smaller streaks of violet, blue and green were visible.

I blushed, not really sure what to say as Naruto fastened it around my neck. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks. I was hoping you'd like it."

I nodded, a little embarrassed. "But you didn't have to do this..."

"I wanted to. The vendor said it offers higher magic resistance and immunity to silence, curse and death magic."

I snorted. "If you bought it here, I doubt it will do much. This time of year, Luca is always full of unscrupulous peddlers selling cheap copies of valuable items to the tourists."

"I got this from your friend, O'Aka- he said it was the only one of its kind."

"Who?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "The merchant from the boat remember? The one you gave all that money to?"

"Hn." I decided I would cast identify on my new pendant later and we'd see if O'Aka was trustworthy or not. We walked back into the seating area at the stadium just in time to watch the kick off between the Al Bhed and the Aurochs.

The Al Bhed got the ball from the tip off but Waaka was quick to get it back. With a pass to Letty, Wakka moved up closer to the goal but one of the opposing players swiped the ball. Waaka was quick to chase him down and Botta helped him get the ball back. Once more both teams followed Waaka to the Psych's net and this time Waaka took a shot at the goal. He was close enough that only the goalie was able to try to block. The player got one hand on it, but the shot still hit the net and the crowd went wild. It was the Auroch's first goal in the last three tournaments!

For the first time in a long time I really felt like our team might actually win. I cheered with everyone else as the Al Bhed players took the ball towards the Auroch's net this time. It was a good shot but Keepa managed to bat the ball away and Waaka caught it. One of the Psych's kicked Waaka in the stomach, and stole the ball. Another player slugged Wakka again and the crowd went crazy when the officials didn't call the foul. Luckily Waaka was okay. He ignored that player and hustled after the ball. He jumped straight over the ball carrier as he stole the ball back. He carried the ball into scoring distance again and threw it. Two of the Al Bhed players tried to block it but couldn't reach it and the ball whipped past their goalie again!

With the score at two to zero, the Psych's were desperate to go to half time only down by one point. Letty and Botta both got nailed by illegal blocks too. I couldn't believe no one called the foul this time either but it didn't matter because the Psych's shooter missed! The ball hit the corner of the net and bounced wide to the left. It was Waaka that recovered it and I wondered if there would be time to try another shot.

The clock said twenty seconds, and the whole stadium was cheering like crazy. Even the annoyingly negative announcers Bobba and Jimma, had to admit that so far, the Aurochs were playing their best game ever!

The Al Bhed team chased the ball toward their goal but before Waaka could set himself for another shot, the timer buzzed, signaling half time. I sighed, as the players left the sphere pool. I was nervous as I wondered if the Aurochs could keep playing this well after the break. I was proud of them. This was the game I'd wanted to watch since I was brought to the island ten years ago.

"Hey!" Hinata nudged me. "That's lucky! You made it back just in time! That was amazing, wasn't it? They're really playing hard and I'm sure they're doing it for you."

I blushed but I couldn't really disagree. Waaka and the other Aurochs had been pretty upset a month ago when the temple finally announced that I am Besaid's summoner candidate. Everyone- even my guardians tried one last time to talk me out of it. But I've always known that this is my destiny.

"So, where the hell were- oh my god!" Karin squealed practically climbing over Naruto to get a better look at my necklace. "This is beautiful. Wow- where did you get it? Its enchantments are really well done!"

"That O'Aka guy from the boat," Naruto said. "I ran into him outside the stadium and he said it would help protect Sasuke."

I was surprised when Karin ruffled his hair and smiled as she slid back into her own seat. "Keep this up and we might just let you keep him."

Naruto snorted. "He's always been mine he just didn't know it."

Since I resent being squabbled over, I poked Naruto in the ribs with my elbow, "Ouch! That hurt, you bony little bastard…"

"Shut up, idiot," I said, still looking at the sphere pool. "The game is starting again."

Naruto growled but then we were all cheering again as the Aurochs won the tip off this time! The ball was in Wakka's hands and he made it look easy as he dodged past one of the defenders and shot the ball toward an opening in the net. The shot was good and the goalie missed it, lengthening their lead.

When the Al Bhed players got the ball back, the Aurochs scrambled after them. But their captain snuck the ball passed Botta and Keepa and they scored a point.

The Aurochs were quick to get the ball back into play and Wakka was about to score when the Al Bhed captain tackled him hard from behind, knocking the ball loose. Jassu got the ball but couldn't hold onto it. The stands went crazy as Wakka tackled hard and stole the ball back. The clock was winding down quickly but the redhead threw it hard and the last shot was in the net! We won!

I couldn't believe how many times the Al Bhed had intentionally fouled the Aurochs and they weren't called by the officials but it turned out that it didn't matter. Besaid would be playing in final game in the tournament!

While there was time, Naruto and I hurried down to the Besaid locker room to congratulate our team. I wasn't surprised to find Wakka unconscious, stretched out on his back atop one of the benches. His ribs and stomach were badly bruised and the other players hovered worriedly around him.

"Hey! You guys were great out there!" I said softly, stepping in behind them.

"Lord Sasuke! You saw us?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! Everyone did! You really showed those guys!"

"Yeah, we won- but look! How are we supposed to keep playing while Cap'n Wakka's hurt?" Keepa asked.

More than ever I was upset that the officials never called any of those fouls. Yes, I knew that Blitzball was a tough sport, but there was no reason for any player to be this badly hurt after just one ten minute game!

Magic won't help much with the pain, I knew that. But I sat down next to the tall redhead without waking him and I used my magic to heal the cracks in his ribs. He would still be very sore for a few days, and he should be resting up in a bed but at least he'd be able to play the Goers when he woke up.

Bobba and Jimma, the stadium's announcers called the start of the next game, but I didn't stop what I was doing. Part of me hoped that the Kilika Beasts would be able to beat the Goers here in the semi-final game. But I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that Kilika just wasn't good enough. From the locker room, we all listened to the game nervously. Even though they played hard, and the game was close, Kilika seemed a step slow, as if they were still tired from their first game against the huge Ronso team. In the end, no one was surprised when the Goers scored again as time ran out, winning by two points.

Fifteen minutes later I was almost done mending Wakka's ribs when one of the officials knocked on the door to announce that the last game was about to start, startling my patient.

"A-Already?" Wakka groaned, trying to sit up.

"Hold still," I said, never taking my hands off of his shoulders.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing in here? You weren't supposed to see this…"

I snorted. "You were great out there today. But you have two cracked ribs! Why in Yevon's name didn't the officials send someone in here to see if you were okay?"

"They did, but Wakka chased them out," Jassu said quietly.

"Well, that still doesn't explain why the officials didn't call those fouls in the first place," I grumbled.

"That's what Wakka said right before he passed out," Keepa added. "Boy, are we glad to see you- I really thought we were going to have to play hurt!"

I just snorted. Once I was done with Wakka I gave him an elixir and told him to drink it. Then I checked over the others. As I had expected, none of them were hurt to the extent that Wakka had been but I was already upset at the officiating at this tournament. As I moved to the next one, I handed each of them one potion and one ether to drink.

It wasn't a perfect solution to boosting their energy for the next game, but then, I'm not a very powerful summoner yet either… Healing broken bones with minor magic is very difficult but Wakka and the Aurochs played so hard today that I don't regret doing it.

"Alright Aurochs- what's taking so long in there? Come on out boys, let's get this game started!" The young man, who smiled as he stuck his head in, was clearly just a helper. But I glared at him and demanded that he send his supervisor to speak with me immediately after the tournament. He paled and promised that he would before he scurried back out of the locker room.

"Thanks, for everything Sasuke." Wakka said grasping my hand he pulled me into a hug. Then, just as quickly he turned to his players. "Just one more match and we're the champions. How about it boys? Let's make those Goers goners!"

"Yeah!" The normally timid Aurochs agreed fiercely and cheered. "We've played too hard to quit now!"

"Damn right," Naruto agreed. "Get out there and you beat those jerks!"

I smiled as they left to go back into the sphere pool, but I sat down on the bench to rest after the door closed behind Keepa.

"Hey! You okay?" Naruto demanded suspiciously. "You're paler than usual."

"I'm tired. The cure spell isn't meant to heal deep tissues or mend broken bones…"

"Was Wakka really hurt that bad?"

I snorted, but I wasn't surprised that _he_ hadn't noticed.

"Well, it looks like we're ready. The teams are back in the sphere pool and everyone is in position." Babba said over the stadium's speakers. Jimma, the other announcer agreed. "Yes. You know Babba, this has certainly been an unexpected final match up in this year's tournament. But with the way that Wakka has the Aurochs playing today; it still promises to be an interesting game!"

"Come on- let's get back to the stands!" Naruto said excitedly, already walking toward the door.

I sighed; I wasn't really in the mood to watch, just in case there was as much blind officiating in this game. But at the same time, I knew Wakka was playing well enough that they might be able to surprise the Goers and take the game anyway.

I settled into my seat feeling guilty. The other people in the stands watching today have no idea that many elders in the church quietly tried for the last ten years to keep me from being named Besaid temple's summoner. The elders have always resented me and I'm used to it.

The Aurochs are playing their very best- and they are doing it for me. Unfortunately, this is still Yevon's tournament. I hate it that the Maesters can get away with this- taking their anger out on Wakka and the Aurochs now too.

As if he were sensing my thoughts, Bickson plants an elbow in Wakka's back while half way across the sphere pool, Abus tackled hard and took the ball from Letty.

"…_Remember that of all its summoners, Yevon can't let _you_ make it to Zanarkand."_ A chill swept through me as I remembered Gaara's warning. I'm not sure that it would be wise to stay in Luca tonight to rest, even though I had to cast all of that magic earlier…

**Author's note:** I had to cut this chapter somewhere. Although I'm pretty frustrated that I couldn't finish the tournament in this chapter, I think this fic is coming along nicely...


	6. Chapter 6

The Summoner

Chapter 6

Abus took a shot at the Auroch's goal but Keepa, our goalie was quick to block it. He tossed the ball to Wakka, with the ball heading back to the other goal; I was trying to watch everything at once.

Wakka was quick but one of the girls on the Goers team hit him hard- and I was amazed that he kept the ball! He got passed her and took the shot! The goalie missed it and the ball settled into the far left corner of the net!

The entire stadium erupted in wild cheering- but even from our seats I could tell most of it was for the Goers.

The Goers were stunned as play resumed- but Bickson looked angry. He was quick to take the ball down field where he took a shot at the goal- but Botta intercepted it and quickly passed it to Wakka.

Even with the ball back on this side of the field, I still couldn't relax. I cheered as Wakka tossed the ball toward Jassu- but Doram got a hand on it instead and knocked the ball wildly off course. When the ball was finally caught, it was Graav from the Goers holding it. Wakka tackled him hard but the blond was able to hold onto it and took the shot. The ball looked right on target, but somehow Keepa managed to get a hand on it and bounced it wide. Again the Goers came up with it though and Bickson shot again. This time the ball went in for the score. Keepa looked apologetic as he gave the ball to Wakka. The captain of the Aurochs looked determined as he took it toward the other goal- but just as he was about to shoot, the buzzer signaled half time.

We're tied at one point each! I would never have dreamed that we'd ever see such a close game at halftime between Luca and Besaid! But I am happy, the Aurochs have always tried so hard and they really deserve to keep going...

"Well Babba," Jimma said over the speakers. "This has been a very interesting game so far, hasn't it?"

"Right you are, Jimma." The other announcer agreed. "The Aurochs are really hanging in there! I don't know what Wakka said to his team this morning, but I still doubt that they can keep up the blistering pace that they've set today."

"Definitely, that seems to be the key to today's game. We've already seen the Goers come out and play their best during the later half of their first two games today. I'm just not sure the Aurochs can match the Goers' stamina in the second half. After all, Captain Wakka sure took a beating in that first game."

"Bastards…" I growled when the two announcers laughed but again neglected to mention the cheap shot from Bickson during the opening seconds of _this_ game. Yevon takes no interest in Blitzball during the regular season games that follow the tournament so I'm sure everything will go back to normal soon for the Aurochs immediately after we're gone, but I still feel guilty.

"What?" Naruto asked. He offered me his bag of popcorn, it smelled delicious, but I shook my head. I'm too nervous to be hungry.

"And here come the players, back into the sphere pool!" Bobba said over the loudspeaker. "It won't be long now, Jimma."

The ball launched from its position at mid field and was caught by Wakka, who wasted no time in carrying it into scoring distance. The crowd went wild as the two girls on Luca's team both failed to block him! Wakka's shot looked like it might go wide but it had enough momentum to get passed Raudy, Luca's goalie and settle into the corner of the net!

Besaid was in the lead! Luca's fans seemed startled and the announcers were too. This time Raudy gave the ball to Graav- the Goer's best player. He took a shot but Wakka got a hand on it and knocked it off course. As both teams turned to scramble after the ball, Graav kicked Wakka in the ribs.

Of course, this foul wasn't called by the ref in the pool and the announcers didn't draw attention to it either. The Goers recovered the ball, with Abus passing it to Graav. The blond caught it and moved in closer for the shot. I almost closed my eyes when I saw that only Jassu and Botta were close enough to try and block him!

The two Aurochs did their best but Graav held on and had a clear shot and it didn't look like Keepa would be able to block it in time.

The goalie swam frantically and got one hand up to block. The ball spun wildly off course; slipping through the hands of two other players before Doram- one of the girls on the Goers team caught it. She was close to the goal but boxed in by Wakka, Jassu and Dotta of the Aurochs so she passed it to Graav.

The game was so exciting that it took me a while to notice that the uneasy feeling in my stomach was stronger now than before. It wasn't about the game either- this was something sinister…

I began to look around; but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The Warrior Monks on guard duty as well as the spectators were all swept up in the final game of the tournament- but I could feel it… There was something wrong in the air around us. I realized that I was sensing magic being drawn- but I had no idea why- or whose magic it might be.

This year, all security in Luca was being handled by the Warrior Monks. The Crusaders had always taken care of the tournament in years past, but Lord Mika and the other Maesters had given them other duties. In the back of my mind I started to wonder if the quiet demotion of the Crusaders might be related to their operation to destroy Sin…

I glanced at the scoreboard's clock. There were only seconds left of this game and I drew my sword but held it across my lap, praying that I was wrong and I wouldn't need it. Someone was definitely drawing magic around the stadium and I didn't like it.

Naruto nudged me excitedly as Jassu carried the ball toward the Goers' net but the magic I sensed was still growing but I still couldn't tell from where or who was casting it. He saw my sword drawn and his eyes widened as he finally realized why I wasn't paying attention.

The buzzer went off as Raudy easily batted the ball away from his goal. The game was over and Besaid had won but I wasn't surprised when someone screamed pointing into the bottom of the sphere pool.

There were two dozen Sahagin chieftains in the water, and they moved to surround the players! The monsters were bipedal aquatic creatures that looked like fish except that they had long, slender arms and short, thin legs ending in delicate looking feet and hands that looked like fins. Players on both teams were quick to work together to fight off the humanoid fish and then get out of the water but everyone's relief was short lived.

I actually saw the spell that summoned a flock of Garudas into the stadium- but it wasn't a spell that I'd ever seen before. There were eight of them and each had a twenty foot wing span. The huge birds of prey sent the civilians scrambling for the stairs.

But no one made it very far- at least a dozen Mi'ihen Fangs appeared in the various stairwells. The large wolves with red and grey fur and very bad tempers were fast and savage. They chased the frightened people into groups. Close behind the wolves were giant fire breathing lizards too. Named the Voivre, with thick coppery scales and blazing red eyes, the powerful creatures were native to lands far to the north! It didn't make any sense- but who could arrange something like this?

The few warrior monks who had been patroling the stands during the games were scrambling to try and fight the fiends in the stadium but it was utter chaos. They hadn't been ready for this at all. I wondered who could've summoned this many fiends so quickly- and why.

My guardians were quick to back me up when one of the wolf packs cornered a child on the stairs near our seats. I stabbed the Mi'ihen Fang in the lead and let go of my sword, grabbed the little girl instead, using my body to shield her from the rest of the wolf's pack. Naruto pulled both of us behind him as I wrapped the little girl in my cloak. Juugo and Suigetsu killed the other three wolves. But Karin shrieked a warning just as a Garuda snapped at us from the front of the balcony, the creature used its huge wings to blast us back with dust and wind.

Hinata and her guardians were busy fighting too with their backs to ours. A pair of vouire had come up the other stairs together and they were snapping menacingly at them and the dozen civilians huddled behind us along the wall.

From the balcony above ours, a man with familiar silver hair jumped onto the back of the garuda and stabbed it at the base of the neck. The huge bird faltered in the air and then ungracefully spiraled down, taking its killer with it.

I knew I'd just seen Kakashi, but there wasn't time to go look for him now. I shivered as I sensed another spell being drawn. I didn't even want to think about what it was- but this time I was able to feel where it came from. Maester Seymour, and I sensed it was a summon spell- but the creature I felt responding was completely unfamiliar to me.

As I watched, a huge black anchor dropped from a dark seal in the heavens and it disappeared into one of the walkways hundreds of feet beneath the royal box. Then the chain was drawn tight again and the Aeon that appeared was a true monster. Restrained by filthy bandages, chains and a half dozen seals, it was easily fifty feet tall. The giant fish headed Aeon wasted no time in attacking the fiends that had swarmed the stadium. Attacks originating in the Aeon's visible right eye reduced each fiend to pyreflies in an instant. The entire attack on the stadium was over almost as suddenly as it had begun but my unease remained.

The child in my arms squirmed when she saw her mother peak sheepishly over the banister railing. I put the girl down and smiled when she hugged me tightly before running off to snuggle with her mother. The woman thanked me effusively for saving her daughter but I was already more interested in finding out what had happened in the first place.

"I-I don't understand…" Hinata asked softly, her lavender eyes were frightened and confused. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"Maester Seymour's Aeon- it was so powerful… I've never seen anything like it before- have you?"

"No," I agreed unhappily. If he already has an Aeon like that, why was he ordained a Maester instead of serving Bevelle as another summoner? After all, Lady Donna has nothing on him but a ridiculous attitude problem and a fondness for picking on Hinata.

Lord Seymour released his gigantic Aeon and the people cheered wildly as it disappeared and they realized that the attack was over. I was glad that in spite of the number of fiends in the busy stadium, injuries at least in our section minimal- but I still doubted that the attack was anything but a publicity stunt. I just couldn't understand who would do it- or why...

Maester Mika's entourage was quick to leave the stadium. We stayed in our seats for a while talking quietly with Hinata and her guardians. I knew staying here was pointless when I caught sight of a nervous looking man coming up the stairs. He was dressed like everyone else in the stadium that took care of the maintenance issues.

"Y-You wanted to see me, my Lord?"

I shrugged, "No. I wanted to talk to Lord Orochimaru but since you're here I'm sure it means the Lord Maester is presently unavailable."

"Y-Yes," He bowed deeply to me. "I'm sorry, my lord. Lord Orochimaru is very busy, as is Lord Kinoc and Maester Seymour. They're making sure that Lord Mika arrives home in Bevelle safely. I'm told Lord Mika is very tired after the ordeal…"

"I understand." As the poor civilian scurried away, I turned to Hinata. "So where are you heading next?"

"A storm delayed our ship's departure for almost a week; we have to go to Besaid from here. I wish we could travel together, but I'm pretty sure we'll see each other again soon. Speaking of that, I think we ought to go check in with the captain of our ship."

I nodded and gave the sign of Yevon's blessing, "Safe journey."

"You guys too," she said warmly, returning the blessing.

As soon as they were gone, Juugo gave me a hard look, and shrugged. "I think for tonight we'd better find a room here in town and then head out in the morning."

I shook my head. "I'm ready now."

He shrugged as we turned to leave the stadium, "Alright."

My other guardians looked at us curious but I just growled. "We're leaving. We can camp along the ruins..."

"We'll have to," Karin agreed. "It is already mid afternoon."

I nodded. But between talking to Gaara and now the attack on the stadium, I'm more certain than ever that we have to catch up with Sir Gai. I know he will tell me what he knows about Operation Mi'ihen and what's going on.

Suigetsu and Karin seemed interested in the many vendors selling trinkets and souvenirs along the streets and in the plaza. I was just glad that most of Luca was too busy gossiping about the Auroch's victory in the tournament and the attack on the stadium to swarm all over me for once.

I was secretly tempted to visit the Sphere Theatre near the Blitzball stadium. But I already have a few memory spheres from other visits to Luca during these tournaments, and I've never actually used any of them. So, I didn't say anything as we meandered through the city.

It was pretty quiet, where Naruto and I had come to look for Kakashi so we stopped at the café for lunch. Then we headed north, up the giant series of marble stairs and banisters framed by beautiful gardens. The steps lead almost straight up the two hundred foot cliff at the northern end of Luca which marks the beginning of the Mi'ihen High Road.

Three quarters of the way up these stairs is a huge balcony, which overlooks the plaza and the rest of the white marble city. You can see everything for miles- the view of the Sphere Theater, the Blitzball stadium and the ocean beyond those, is breathtaking. I stopped there to take a long look at it before we continued up to the road that would take us to the temple at Djose.

"Hey," Naruto nudged me. "You okay?"

I saw a group of Warrior Monks on patrol, coming up the stairs below and I nodded as we continued up the stairs before I answered. "Yeah…"

"You're still worried about the attack on the stadium, aren't you?"

I nodded, but that was only part of it.

"Well yeah," Suigetsu sighed. "I mean, who isn't worried about it. Even the civilians know that those fiends weren't attached to Sin. Those monsters were summoned but even the Warrior Monks don't know how it was done- or why."

Karin nodded. "This would never have happened if the Crusaders were still in charge of security. It's just lucky that Lord Mika is safe this time."

I shook my head. "Luck had nothing to do with it. Lord Orochimaru was on Lord Mika's other side but he and Maester Kinoc both just sat there. Lord Seymour _**is**_ powerful, but the tournament has been Lord Orochimaru's responsibility for the last 15 years. If there was any real danger to Lord Mika, he would've been the one to address it. They might not have summoned the monsters, but they know who did."

"I know they've been a bunch of old fashioned dickheads toward you being a summoner, but do you really think they'd do that?" Suigetsu looked skeptical. "I mean, come on! Putting that many people in danger just to get people to like the new Maester? That seems pretty extreme, doesn't it?"

I didn't answer because I hope that he's right. I tried to think about the journey ahead instead. The Mi'ihen High Road is beautiful this time of the year as we finally reach the top of the Cliffside stairway. Flowers and the native grasses in the area are in full bloom among the lonely ruins that litter the roadside ahead. A few hundred yards to the north, the larger than life statue of a ruggedly handsome man slaying a monster waits to greet us.

A handful of other travelers greet us as we set out. They are cheerful and each of them seems happy to offer a gift to our pilgrimage as well prayers for our safe passage. I thank them politely and we continue on our way until we reach the statue.

An old man dressed in the lime green robes and conical hat of a scholar paused in his inspection of the aged bronze statue. "Magnificent, isn't it? The namesake of the High Road, Lord Mi'ihen. It is said that over 800 years ago that he founded an army and its ranks grew throughout Spira. They were growing so quickly that Yevon feared an uprising and they accused him of plotting rebellion. It was along this very road that Lord Mi'ihen walked, to meet their charges and refute them. He succeeded in winning the Maesters' trust, and his soldiers became the arm of Yevon. And they were given the name, Crusaders, which they have kept ever since."

I nodded wistfully. "And it looks as if history is repeating itself…"

The old man gaped at me. "I'm afraid I don't understand, my Lord."

"There are many Crusaders preparing to take part in Operation Mi'ihen, and I'm afraid that this time they will be wiped out…"

"I see," The man nodded, "Yes. Even in the distant past when machina were far more plentiful than they are today, only the Summoners have ever been able to destroy Sin. I too believe the Crusaders and their allies, the Al Bhed are putting themselves in fruitless danger. But I am sure that they are doing it for the right reasons."

I sighed. The Crusaders and the Al Bhed are asking for trouble if they take the offensive against Sin. "I became a Summoner so that I can ensure that there will be no unnecessary battles or casualties."

"Of course, please, forgive my manners. I am Maechen, historian and scholar, at your service, my Lord."

I bowed and offered the sign of Yevon's blessing. "I'm Summoner Sasuke, from the Isle of Besaid."

"I thought as much. I'm deeply honored to make your acquaintance, for I have heard much of you."

"Thank you, but what are you doing out here?" I know that Yevon seldom sends its scribes into the field. Usually they are too valuable working in the temple libraries and as clerks in the villages scattered throughout Spira.

"You are too kind. I'm on a journey seeking information throughout our world, Spira. I am recording her secrets and stories. And while I hope we meet again, I must apologize. I'm sure that I've taken up enough of your time already, Lord Sasuke."

I gave the sign of Yevon's blessing as my guardians and I turned to leave. The old man returned it and walked toward a small clearing beside the road where a large, crumbling ruin was situated.

"He knows you pretty well already," Suigetsu smirked.

I didn't get a chance to answer though, because someone screamed up ahead. We ran forward and found a woman and her child being attacked by three bombs, they'd been cornered near a set of ancient ruins that were right on the road. "We'll take care of it, you two get back!"

The woman picked up her daughter and ran. Karin cast an ice spell while I shielded our group with Nul blaze. Karin's spell bumped the first bomb hard, but the bulbous creature righted itself and then grinned wickedly as it got bigger.

One of the other bombs bounced excitedly in the air before throwing itself at Naruto. He dodged but Juugo wasn't so lucky when the third one bumped him. Luckily he wasn't badly hurt, but his protection from fire magic was gone.

Never one to back down from a fight, Suigetsu lunged forward. His massive sword struck at the bomb that had missed Naruto, hitting it so hard that he almost knocked it right out of the air. But, the monster was able to right itself and it grinned as it got bigger. Juugo's spear struck the one that Karin's spell had injured. This time the rock bomb dropped loudly to the ground and fizzled into pyreflies.

Naruto was quick to attack the one in the middle. His kunai damaged the creature but it wasn't enough to kill it. This fiend looked especially amused as it puffed itself up. Karin cast her next ice spell at it. This time the monster was clearly hurt, but it was still in the air and it got even bigger.

"Be careful," I said, because Naruto looked like he wanted to take another crack at it. "You can only hit these monsters three times before they explode."

Karin's protection from fire was negated when one of the bombs cast its fire spell at her. I cast the spell over the party again and growled as the other bomb immediately bumped me, leaving me without the spell's protection. Luckily I didn't need to recast the spell. Juugo attacked the bomb in the middle and finally did enough damage to kill it, while Suigetsu killed the other one.

The little girl walked over to us and stared at me with wide eyes. "Are you a summoner?"

"Yes. I'm Sasuke."

"I'm Calli, it's nice to meet you! So, are you going to bring us the Calm?"

I nodded. "Yes, very soon."

"Yay! I knew it!" Calli said, and began skipping around us in a circle. Her mother looked embarrassed as she took her daughter's hand and smiled at me as they turned to leave.

"We are… looking forward to another Calm, my Lord. So, good luck to your guardians as well!"

As the pair walked toward Luca, Suigetsu nudged Naruto. "I think you have some competition, poor kid has a crush on him already..."

I rolled my eyes as I continued down the road. The sun was going to set soon, I'd hoped that we'd be further from Luca by now, but my map indicated that there was a small clearing up ahead that we could camp in.


	7. Chapter 7

The Summoner

Chapter 7

The weather was warm and the ruins along the road were fascinating. I found myself wishing that we had time to explore, but I know that isn't possible. With Sin's rebirth the danger to Spira grows ever greater each day. These ruins surrounding us now were once part of another massive city- but no one remembers its name anymore because Sin destroyed it.

"Say," Naruto nudged me with his elbow as we walked.

"Hn."

Naruto snorted. "Come on, how else am I supposed to figure things out?"

"Indeed. So what is your question?"

"Well, what's the deal with you and that guy Kabuto from the Temple in Kilika?"

"We have always hated each other. He used to be a summoner. But he gave up his pilgrimage to serve the Maester of Kilika Temple. Lord Orochimaru backed my quest to become a Summoner, and that is why he hates me."

"Lord Sasuke, when are we stopping for the night?" Karin whined.

"According to the map there is a clearing just over that small rise." Juggo said evenly. Karin stuck her tongue out at him.

I nodded. We had passed a by a number of other small clearings along the road that would have been safe to camp in, so I felt that maybe we had traveled enough for one day.

As we approached the hill, a trio of Chocobo knights loped over and stopped in front of us. "Lord Sasuke, I presume?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Pleased to meet you," said one of the knights. "I'm Choji, and this is Shikamaru. We're guarding the Highroad."

Their leader smiled patiently at the two teenagers with him. "And I am Sir Asuma, Captain of the Djose Chocobo knights. There have been reports of a large fiend in this area with a taste for Chocobos. So please be careful if you decide to rent any chocobos, my Lord."

I nodded and gave the sign of Yevon's blessing. Part of my training is the battles we must fight as we journey to the next temple. If we were to ride a Chocobo, ordinary fiends couldn't attack us. I'm sure Karin would be pleased but I would rather walk. "Indeed. We will be careful."

"Alright then," Asuma said with a nod. "We've taken up enough of your time. We must get back to our rounds. Choji, Shika, let's go!"

The three riders continued on their way back the way we had come from and I saw that Naruto looked thoughtful.

"What are you thinking?"

"A large fiend? Well, we should go stop it."

I smirked when Karin rolled her eyes. "Well, it would be good for my training." I nodded. "I know we can't afford many detours but I'm sure Yevon will forgive us if we are protecting people."

Karin gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright, fine... But anything that can eat a chocobo sounds like trouble to me."

I grinned as we made our way into the small clearing beside the High road. "Duly noted."

We set up camp quickly and bedded down around a small campfire. The ruins of an old tower made a nice windbreak. We ate a bland meal of dried fish and dried fruit rations beside the fire. I watched the sunset and wondered what the morning would bring. I wondered how far ahead of us Sir Gai was by now. I prayed silently that we catch up with them before they reached their destination, hoping that he could tell me something about the operation to fight Sin that would allow me to make some sense of what Gaara had said in Luca.

As if he were reading my thoughts, Naruto nudged me. "Alright, Teme. We're totally alone now. So now you need to tell me what really happened in that alley."

"What alley?" Naruto had spoken quietly, but Karin immediately spoke up from her place across the campfire.

I rolled my eyes, but I've known my other three guardians since I was a child. And while they all annoy me occasionally, I know I can trust each of them with my life. "While we were looking for Sir Kakashi, I ran into an Al Bhed named Gaara. He and his friends put themselves in considerable danger to tell me to be careful. He said that of all its summoners, Yevon can't let me make it to Zanarkand."

Suigetsu shook his head. "That is crazy. Think of all the years that the three of us have been training to defend you on your pilgrimage. Every Temple sends out their own Summoners and guardians, but it isn't really a competition, is it? I mean come on every temple has sent out nearly a dozen high Summoners."

Karin sighed. "Well, maybe but maybe there's something to this. I mean, come on Suigetsu. Even you can't deny that there was unmistakable favoritism- and all of it has been against Sasuke... The council waited 4 weeks to tell us what the whole village- the each of the islands already knew! Sasuke became the summoner from Besaid. But the Maesters certainly made it look as if they wanted to choose Yullie instead. Why would they do that if they were not biased-"

Suigetsu scowled. "I'm not saying it was easy to get where we are. I'm just saying that it doesn't make sense that they would want to hurt him. No one else has ever mastered a single Aeon at such a young age and Sasuke did it with no Summoner training at all. The people love him for that. By now everyone in Spira has heard that he was 7 when he tamed Valefore. Yevon would be crazy to try and hurt him."

Naruto frowned. He had seen a glimmer of Sasuke's popularity both on the ship and in Luca. "Then maybe they that's why they want to hold you back."

I growled, tired of being talked about like I'm not sitting right here. "All I want is to destroy Sin! I don't give a rat's ass about Yevon or anything else."

Naruto nodded, his blue eyes seemed unusually steady and focused as he looked at me. "Exactly, and that probably scares them more than you know. I don't know if they fear your resolve itself or something that you might do in the future and I don't really care. But I do know that they will regret it if they do try to stand in your way."

I smirked, "Hn. The five of us against the whole world. Yes, I pity _them_ alright."

Naruto laughed. "No, not the whole world. The people of your world are on your side, remember? So, if Yevon is going to try to kill you, the maesters will have to do it discreetly. That and the fact that you already don't trust them, gives us an advantage."

I sighed. This is making my head hurt. Yevon's theocracy is the only political power in our entire world. There would be nowhere to hide from them... But I didn't want to argue, I was too tired after casting all of those healing spells on Waaka this morning.

Naruto wrapped his arms around me and the next time I opened my eyes, it was chilly and dawn was breaking. I hopped up and put away my bedroll and cast the grooming spell on myself and Naruto.

I dug into the rations and found a loaf of sweet strawberry bread that Karin had purchased as we were leaving Luca. It was still fresh so I passed it around to each of the others as they awoke. I was glad that Naruto slept in a little for once. He seemed a little restless last night. But it wasn't long before he woke up and finished off the rest of the bread.

Then we were moving again, and in the bright light of the morning, dew shimmered on the flowers and weeds along our path.

Several travelers met us on the road and offered gifts and trinkets to our pilgrimage. I thanked each of them, offering the sign of Yevon's blessing in return.

There were more monsters than usual along the high road I noticed. And I wondered if something was making the native creatures upset. We were attacked by wave after wave of Mi'hen wolves and so many bombs that Naruto got really good at stealing bomb fragments from them. Which inspired him to start swiping other items from our enemies too.

The next time we passed by a clearing beside the High road, I noticed a woman in Summoner's garb. She was looking at me too but I saw no guardians with her so I went over to see who she was and why she was here.

"Hello," She said with a formal bow. "I am Belgemine, and I've heard a lot of good things about you. I wonder if you would be up for a friendly contest? My Aeons vs yours. Not to the death of course, I just think I might have some things to teach you."

I smirked and while Naruto tried to protest, I had already nodded. "Sure. You summon first."

In my head I was hoping that she would choose to call on Ifrit. Valefor and I have been friends for years, so mine is far stronger than most. On the other hand I realized that I haven't actually met my fire Aeon yet.

"Show me the strength of the bond you have formed with your Aeons." Belgemine said, but first she cast a healing spell on me and smiled. "There. I have also healed your Aeons; so show me your full strength."

She summoned Ifrit, the powerful Aeon of fire snarled menacingly but I smirked as I summoned Valefor. As always she answered immediately, and I gently petted her neck as she landed beside me.

Belgemine's Ifrit cast a fire spell at Valefor. She bobbled in the air, but I commanded her to answer with an ice spell. Because I knew that casting a fire spell on any Ifrit will heal it. Then I had her attack with her claws.

Ifrit roared in rage and tried to strike back, but Valefore dodged easily. I was sure she would be able to use her breath weapon soon, so I had her cast another ice spell.

Ifrit was getting close to being able to use his limit break too though so I had Valefor cast a shield spell on herself just in case. It was probably a good decision because Ifrit spat out a fireball and swatted it at her and it nearly knocked her out of the air when it hit.

Luckily that was all she needed, as she exhaled the energy to launch her breath weapon the battle was over.

"Stop," Belgemine said with a smile. "That was good; your bond is very strong with her. And I see you already know how to make your Aeon's stronger. But I have something for you that will help you even more on your journey. It is called the Summoner's Soul. With this item you can teach your Aeons new spells and special abilities. Use it well and we will meet again."

I frowned as she gave me her gift and quickly left the clearing. We were right behind her yet she seemed to have disappeared. I shook my head and we continued on our way.

As we came up over the next rise I saw a large wagon up ahead in the middle of the road. The wagon was stopped and it didn't take long for me to realize it was being lead by Gai and Rock Lee.

I hurried up to them, ignoring Karin's protests that we should stop and rest for a while.

"Ah, Lord Sasuke," Gai said with a smile. "It is good to see you are well on your way to the temple at Djose."

"Yes, hello," I said, offering the sign of Yevon's blessing. "Back in Kilika what did you mean about there being an operation to destroy Sin?"

Gai frowned but he started talking as he urged the chocobo hitched to the wagon to move. "Those who have agreed to assist with the operation are not supposed to tell anyone anything. But the Al Bhed found an ancient piece of machina that they think should be able to destroy Sin. The only problem is they need help to keep Sin busy long enough to fire the weapon…"

I had a bad feeling about this. "Why are the Al Bhed pushing for this now?"

Gai frowned. "I honestly don't know, but I volunteered to help because if this works we won't have to lose any more Summoners and the Calm will last forever this time."

I felt a little bit torn. It sounded good to me too. It even made me want to go and help with the operation if I could. But I can't forget what the scholar Machen had told me only yesterday about how even in the distant past there were no machina weapons powerful enough to stop Sin.

I had more questions I wanted to ask him but at that moment Asuma and his chocobo knights rode up to us. "Sir Gai, get this wagon to the check point on the double. We're behind schedule and this is no time to be chatting with the Lord Summoner."

"Sir, yes sir." Sir Gai said with a crisp salute, and the trio of chocobo knights moved on. "I'm sorry, Lord Sasuke. It looks like we are going to have to hurry up and go."

I nodded, I wanted to hurry with them but I don't want to get them into trouble. They ran ahead, keeping pace with their chocobo and I growled watching them leave.

Naruto shook his head, "Relax, we'll see them again."

I nodded, since they are going the same way we are for now so I am pretty sure of that. "I just have so many more questions…"

Suigetsu shrugged. "I doubt he knows much more than we do. You know he would tell you if he did. Let's go. The sooner we get to the Travel Agency the sooner we can get some real rest."

I nodded, we weren't far from the rest station now, but I was surprised to see a young female acolyte of Yevon arguing with a crusader up ahead. "But don't you understand? Machina are forbidden for a reason. I-"

"Shut up, we're going ahead with the operation and that is final." The man shoved past the girl and jogged away, leaving the young cleric looking dejected in the middle of the road.

"Hey, are you okay?" Karin asked.

"I guess so, thanks. I'm Shelinda." I rolled my eyes, when it became apparent that were going to stop and talk now. The girl's eyes widened and she bowed, giving the sign of Yevon's blessing when she saw me. "But I only meant to say that they are going to get into trouble for going against the teachings… But none of them will even listen to me."

I shrugged, "They just want to do whatever they can to help… Is that really so wrong?"

The girl gasped, looking at me as if I'd lost my mind. "Lord Summoner- how can you say such a thing?"

"They want to destroy Sin for good. I am not on my pilgrimage to get just ten years of peace either. I'll do whatever it takes to get lasting peace from that monster."

"But Lord Sasuke- what about the teachings?"

"Have you ever been to Bevelle? Have you ever seen how many ancient Machina they have inside the temple? I've always thought Yevon doesn't follow its own rules very well. If this operation can destroy Sin, then I think maybe they should try."

The young acolyte sighed. "You're right, I haven't been there. I'm just an acolyte; I grew up in the Temple of Macalania. But I still believe that the teachings should be upheld… I just don't want to see the Crusaders get punished for this."

I glared at her. "Then what are you still doing here?"

She looked a little shocked by the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean if you can't change their minds, maybe you should try to figure out a way to help. Then they might listen to you."

"Help them? But…" She thought for a moment and then she smiled at me. "Well, I do know a little bit of healing magic. Maybe that would help since a lot of people are bound to get hurt."

I nodded. I had a feeling that my healing magic would be needed too. The more healers the operation had, the more likely it became that there would be some survivors.

"You're right, Lord Sasuke." She said. "Since they won't change their minds I'll just have to do my best to save as many as I can. Maybe they can be forgiven for going against the teachings…"

I nodded. "Yes, let's hope so, just this once."

"Up ahead there is one of the Al Bhed travel agencies. I've seen a few of them before, but I've never been in one. I am told they always have a room available for Summoners though, my Lord."

"Then we should be going." I said.

The girl nodded and offered the sign of Yevon's blessing, which I mirrored. "Good luck on your pilgrimage."

It was nearly sun set when we walked away toward the circular lodging in the distance. The water surrounding the cliff the building sat on sparkled as if a million tiny diamonds were being gently stirred by the waves. There are more ruins out in the deepest part of the bay, rising far above the water like battered monuments to a time long passed.

The brilliant colors of the sunset reflecting off of the water were truly breathtaking. I stayed out there to watch it until the sky grew dim and the stars began to twinkle in the sky. I wondered if Shelinda was right to want to stop the operation, but I knew that if I was a Crusader, I would have volunteered to fight too.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke- Besaid

Donna- Djose

Hinata- Kilika

Haku- Machilania

Issaru- Bevelle

The Summoner

Chapter 8

We met Shelinda again inside of the Al Bhed Travel Agency. She was looking around at the tables full of various provisions and medicinal items for sale.

"Good evening, Lord Sasuke." She said. "I am happy to see that there is nothing sacrilegious in here. Since I thought you would be coming inside, I wanted to check it out for myself."

I rolled my eyes. I already have four guardians fussing over me constantly. I really don't feel like she needs to do it too. "The Al Bhed are smart for opening shops like this. In many areas they offer the only place to stay and buy provisions for miles around."

Shelinda nodded. "There was one near the Temple where I grew up. But as I said I never went in it."

I sighed and looked around at the small Al Bhed shop. "Well, I am tired, so I need to be going. Goodnight."

"Yes, sleep well," Shelinda smiled, offering the sign of Yevon's blessing.

I returned it and then I walked over to the counter. "I'd like a room please."

The girl standing behind the counter nodded and smiled, handing me a key. "The other three members of your party are in the first room. Yours is the second room on the left," she said. "Sleep well, Lord Sasuke."

"Thanks," I said as I walked away.

"Sorry we didn't find out more about the operation from Sir Gai today." Naruto said, following me back into the narrow hallway where our room was located.

I nodded. "Me too. If they really think they can do it I want them to try… But I don't want to see anyone get hurt… And even if they succeed, hundreds could die."

Naruto wrapped his arms around me from behind and I stiffened reflexively. But he just rested his chin on my shoulder and hugged me. "Relax," He purred. "I just wanted to hold you."

I pulled him into bed with me and relaxed with his breathing against my neck, enjoying his strong arms and the closeness of his body. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I dozed off with him rubbing my back.

I awakened later to the pleasurable sensation of him slowly kissing and nibbling on the back of my neck. I moaned and tried to turn over facing him but he held me still by crawling partially on top of me, still sucking on my neck gently. His hips rocked slowly against my ass and I squirmed, parting my legs for him to slide in between them. He slid between my legs, and I whimpered when I realized we were both naked.

Desire burned in the pit of my stomach, and grew each time he kissed me. I felt as if I was burning up and all he was doing was teasing me. But I loved it, because I've never felt anything so powerful as my attraction to him.

"N-Naruto," I panted, unable to stop squirming. I wanted him- now.

"You are so beautiful, Sasuke." He purred against my neck and lazily nipped my ear. "Not being able to touch you like this whenever I want to drives me crazy."

I grinned. "The more we touch, the more I want of you too."

That seemed to please him. He allowed me to turn over onto my back finally and he kissed me sweetly. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I coiled around him too, desperate to be closer to him. Our kissing continued; becoming deeper and more passionate.

I wanted him inside of me. "Please," I moaned between kisses. I sounded ridiculously desperate even to my own ears, but he wasn't in the mood to tease me anymore. He kissed me again, more gently this time as if to assure me that he knew what I wanted.

His jacket lay next to me on the bed and he reached into the pocket, taking out a small vial of what looked like oil. He poured a small amount of it onto his fingers and gently worked one of them inside of me.

My hips bucked frantically when he brushed against my prostate. The silky smooth oil made the stimulation feel even better than it had the first time, but I wanted more. I wanted his cock inside of me again.

Naruto used his weight to hold me down, and he was clearly amused that I was less than thrilled with him taking his time. "Down in the temple I rushed your first time and I shouldn't have. I want to make up for that now."

I rolled my eyes. "I like the way you touch me."

Naruto grinned in a way that made me want to blush. "No one will ever know your body like I do, but I still should have waited until I found some lube."

"Whatever just quit stalling because we don't have all night," I growled.

Naruto worked a second finger inside of me and used them to continue massaging my prostate. I moaned, already feeling the muscles inside my body tightening. His tongue teased my cock, as he sucked it into his mouth.

I had never felt such pleasure before. I didn't know what to pay attention to first. All I really knew was that he was amazing and I didn't want this night to end. I loved his hands and his lips all over me, and I wanted more.

"N-Naruto," I panted. "I'm… so close."

"Cum for me, baby." Naruto murmured, his tongue teased the slit of my cock as he continued to massage my prostate.

I came hard, and felt like I was floating even though he looked pleased with himself as he lapped it up off of my stomach with his tongue.

He let me lay there dazed for a moment before he crawled fully on top of me and I realized his fingers had been very still, but they were still inside of me. He stroked my prostate very lightly and I couldn't have stopped my cry of pleasure even if I had known it was coming. It felt so good that it was almost painful so soon after an orgasm.

"Naruto…" I panted. He removed his fingers from my body carefully and I whimpered at the loss of them. When I felt his cock working its way inside me I moaned, arching my back. "W-What are you doing?"

"Making sure that no other man will ever be able to satisfy you."

He sounded so pleased with himself that I would have laughed, but he was working his well lubed cock deeper inside me and it felt too good to ignore. His cock nailed my prostate and I arched my back trying to raise my hips to meet him, because I wanted more. I was amazed that I was about to cum again.

He started thrusting slowly, and gently, letting me get used to it. I kissed him desperately, it felt incredibly good having him inside me again, but at the same time I was tired although I didn't want to stop. My body couldn't take much more of this overload of pleasure.

"F-Fuck…" I moaned.

"What do you want, baby?" Naruto asked and he kissed me again, gently this time.

"S-So close," I panted.

"Cum for me, baby." He growled and made me do exactly that thrusting harder and faster inside me. "Damn, being inside you like this always feels so good Sasuke."

I moaned, even the praise was turning me on more. I came even harder this time, my body writhing in ecstasy. I could feel him cumming inside me too and moaned as I collapsed back against the bed.

I was tired, but it was a good kind of tired. Naruto pulled me into his arms again and I fell asleep listening to him purr.

It was morning when I awoke and I quickly got into the shower, since I didn't like it that I woke up very sticky. Naruto was still asleep when I finished and I couldn't resist leaning down to kiss him as I walked back into the room.

He looked so beautiful and peaceful, but as soon as I got close to him, his eyes opened and he smirked at me. He pulled me onto the bed on top of him and I couldn't help grinning back as he sat up onto his elbows and kissed me.

I kissed him back, lazily sucking on his tongue. I knew it was time to go, but I wished that the moment would never end. I knew I was starting to fall in love with him and I knew I shouldn't. Being this close to him makes butterflies in my stomach and I can hardly breathe when he smiles at me…

He slid his hands inside the towel around my waist and I shook my head. "No," I grinned down at him, kissing him once more before I pulled away to get dressed.

By the time I was ready to leave, Naruto was too. We met my other guardians in the hall and Juggo looked a little perturbed. "You should have told us you two were going to stay in a separate room."

Suigetsu snorted. "You really are dense big guy. We would've totally been in the way last night."

Naruto waggled his eyebrows mischievously. "Totally," My blond guardian agreed.

"Let's go." I blushed, heading for the door.

"The Agency prepared breakfast for us." Karin said. "We were just waiting for you."

I nodded and we all sat down together for a hot breakfast. The spicy eggs and sourdough toast were delicious and I could have asked for seconds but someone screamed and we ran outside.

A strange fiend that was seldom seen or mentioned in the books I'd studied about monsters stood in the chocobo corral. It was huge- holding one of the large, bright yellow birds in just one of its gigantic clawed hands.

The chocobo pecked at its hand with its sharp beak and the monster lost its grip on the bird. But the chocobo eater saw us instead and charged as the bird ran off to join its flock.

I remembered reading that chocobo eaters are weak versus fire though. So that was where we would have to start our attacks. "Karin start attacking with fire spells."

"Got it," she called. Her first spell worked, but it wasn't strong enough to do much damage to such a large fiend. It only seemed to make it angrier. It growled savagely and rammed us, pushing each of us back toward the cliff beside the Travel Agency.

Knowing that we would need a better source of fire magic, I warned the others to stay back. It was time to summon Ifrit.

The aeon of fire responded to my call. His huge body rippled with muscles and brightly colored fur as he jumped to my side. The Chocobo Eater was considerably larger than my new summon, but I knew Ifrit was stronger even though this is my first time meeting him.

Through my bond with Ifrit, I knew he was capable of casting fira- an upgraded version of the fire spell. The summon answered my thoughts by casting the spell. It knocked the Chocobo Eater back away from us, and threw it on its broad back where it lay stunned and unable to move.

I told Ifrit to attack while it was down and the Aeon pounced, striking at the beast's chest with his huge claws. Ifrit's rage was growing, but the Chocobo Eater managed to get back up, and slapped at the aeon with its huge right fist. Ifrit shrugged it off and attacked with Fira once more. The powerful fire spell sent the monster skidding back again but it wasn't knocked down this time. It punched at Ifrit once again and this time the Aeon looked badly hurt. But it was also enraged and finally able to use his limit break now.

With one last attack from Ifrit came a storm of fire that reduced the Chocobo Eater to harmless pyreflies in seconds.

The Chocobo knights we had met on the road, Asuma, Shikamaru and Choji came over to thank me for saving the chocobos and I nodded. I was glad the fiend was gone too.

The girl who was working at the Travel Agency thanked us too. She even offered each of us a free ride on the Agency's Chocobos until we got to the checkpoint up ahead, near Mushroom Rock Road.

I was going to decline the offer but Naruto had already jumped onto the back of one of the large golden birds and he looked so excited that I didn't tell him to get down.

"So, can we?" Naruto asked. Karin agreed and I soon found myself sitting on a chocobo too.

Chocobos are fast, smooth striding runners so it didn't take us long to get to the check point and when we did, we found Gai and Rock Lee were just ahead of us. Their large wagon was just going through the large gate.

Unfortunately the crusaders guarding the check point were stopping everyone else.

"For the hundredth time, idiot, I am not a civilian." Lady Donna sneered loudly at the two guards barring her from proceeding into the Mushroom Rock Road toward Djose Temple. With her was her only guardian, the muscle bound idiot, Barthello.

"Well, I'm sorry Lady Summoner, but no one is going to be allowed to proceed along this road until the operation has been completed. "You'll have to go back to the travel Agency and wait like everyone else."

"You would dare to impede a Summoner's pilgrimage?" Donna was seething mad, but her argument was clearly not working.

I too was disturbed at the thought of having to turn around. But I was more worried about the Crusaders and the Al Bhed taking part in the operation. If the Highroad was already closed, then the operation would have to be happening very soon. Whatever the result, I wanted to be there…

I gave the reins of my chocobo to the Al Bhed attendant waiting near the gate and walked over to the Crusaders just as Lady Donna gave up and headed back to the Travel Agency with her guardian.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Lord Sasuke," The crusaders on guard both bowed and gave the sign of Yevon's blessing. "I'm sorry Lord Summoner, but the path ahead is restricted. Only those connected to the Operation are being permitted into the Mushroom Rock area."

"Well, is there anything we can do to help you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the operation area is off limits. After all, if we fail it will be up to you and the other Summoners to defeat Sin."

I growled and walked away from the gate, but I noticed that a group was coming toward the gate. It was Lord Seymour and an escort of his Guado bodyguards.

"Greetings, Summoner Sasuke." The young maester said cordially, offering the sign of Yevon's blessing. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

I returned it and bowed. "Greetings, Maester Seymour."

"You seem upset, is there anything I can do?" Lord Seymour asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I want to help with the operation to defeat Sin."

Lord Seymour smiled, "I see, well then, why don't you and your guardians come along as my guests. Guards, you will allow my friends to accompany me."

This time the guards nodded and stayed back respectfully, allowing us to proceed through the gate.

Another group of crusaders and the Al Bhed met us in the narrow canyon. And Lord Seymore paused to speak with them. "My friends the time has come to end Sin's reign of terror with our own hands. The monster that has so long ruled our lives will be no more. With your valiant efforts and those of our allies, the Al Bhed, let Spira finally be free of Sin's shadow. I stand here today before you not as a Maester of Yevon. I have come to bear witness to your brave deeds. And as a citizen of Spira who longs to be free, I say let your courage be a light to all the peoples of Spira and know that I wish you success in this battle!"

The assembled soldiers cheered loudly at the Maester's words, but I wondered about his real motive for being here. Before the tournament there had been talk that Yevon was excommunicating all of the Crusaders who were helping with the operation. Now there was a Maester here cheering them on? Why?

Mushroom Rock Road is a desolate area full of rocky crags and little vegetation. Large fiends like garudas patrol the area endlessly looking for careless travelers to eat. We followed Lord Seymour off of the main road and up a winding trail that took us up onto the rocky ledges high above the surrounding countryside.

We could see the whole bay from here and it was obvious that a great deal of planning had gone into the operation. There were troops, cannons, and a huge machina weapon sitting out in near the middle of the bay.

A short distance away I saw the wagon that Sir Gai and Rock Lee had brought here being unloaded. And I was shocked when a sinspawn fiend crawled out of it, and the beast was corralled into a much bigger cage.

"Ah, Maester Seymour." Maester Kinoc said. I frowned when I realized that Maester Kinoc was here too. "How good of you to come. In moments this little headache will finally be over and we'll be headed back to Bevelle. Can you believe these fools really think this little plan of theirs will actually work?"

Maester Seymour grinned back and the two sat back to watch the preparations going on around us.

"What are they doing?" I asked Lord Seymour as we looked down at the caged Sinspawn.

"Simple. Sin always comes back for its spawn. So they brought the Sinspawn here to call out to it. This will lure Sin into their trap."

"But don't worry, we're safe up here." Maester Kinoc added happily.

Suigetsu bowed nervously and looked flustered as he tried to talk to Maester Seymour. "Excuse me, your grace."

Maester Seymour smiled. "Please speak freely if you have a question."

He nodded, looking around at all of the cannons. "They're using Machina. And you're a Maester… So uh, shouldn't you be trying to stop them?"

"Can't we just pretend I did?"

Suigetsu looked confused. "Pardon me, but I don't think that's something a Maester should say."

"Then pretend I didn't say it." The young maester said with a smile.

Naruto pulled me aside a few moments later as the Al Bhed were moving the huge canon into better position. "I don't like the guy with the weird blue hair. He and that short bald creep aren't the least bit interested in what is about to happen."

I nodded. "I don't like this at all. I feel like he is playing with us."

The silence of the bay was suddenly shattered by a monstrous screech. The Sinspawn that had been collected were busting out of their massive cage. They had all fused together and now formed a horrific cross between a scorpion and some other kind of a giant bug.

But that wasn't all that had happened. The water on the beach was rising because Sin was here. Even the machine weapon in the bay was dwarfed by the huge monster as it rose partially out of the water. The sinspawn continued to call out for help and Sin immediately began shedding its terrible minions from its great bulk into the water where they scuttled toward the assembled soldiers.

The massive Sinspawn scorpion was dwarfed by Sin. But when it jumped out of its cage and onto the rocks near us, it landed with an incredible tremor. When I got up, Maester Seymour alone was holding the Sinspawn at bay with his staff. My guardians and I quickly stood up to help.

The huge monster was difficult to hit as it used its massive armored arms to block all of our weapon attacks. I was starting to get frustrated so I called Valefor. Since my meeting with Belgamine I had taught her and Ifrit quite a few new abilities and even more enhanced spells, one of the most useful of which was haste.

By the time Valefor was reaching her limit break, the Crusader's desperate battle against Sin was raging below us. But it seemed the Al Bhed's weapon was still not yet ready to fire. I could hear the soldier's screams and the Al Bhed's smaller cannons exploding all around us. I knew the Al Bhed were working as hard as they could on the main gun, but I hoped they wouldn't be too late to fire it.

Valefor's breath weapon hit the Sinspawn hard enough to leave it lying in a crumpling heap of pyreflies. I ran to the edge of the balcony and looked down with everyone else. There was a crackle of electricity in the middle of the bay and Sin's bulbous body turned toward it, erecting a barrier of magic against the Al Bhed's huge cannon.

We all watched in horror as the Al Bhed fired their weapon and Sin's barrier magic destroyed it in a catastrophic backlash. When the massive weapon exploded, it knocked all of us off of our feet while Sin slunk off into the open ocean again.

"No!" I cried, "Sin's leaving! Damn it!"

"There's nothing more we can do." Lord Seymour shook his head. "You've seen how futile this was. Nothing will ever stop that monster except the Final Summoning. Only a summoner can defeat Sin. That is the way it has always been."

"If you knew this would happen, why did you let them try this?" I demanded, looking down at the countless dead littering the beach and the rocks far below. It made me angry to feel so helpless. "I think they deserve to know you never believed this was possible. Why would you let them think you supported them?"

"They demanded this fight and we allowed them to have their fun. Now it is over, and it is time to let the Summoners handle it again." Lord Seymour said coldly. "The fools got what they deserved."

"Those are Yevon's finest warriors down there. How can you say that their lives mean nothing?"

"My warriors as you call them betrayed us. They're lucky I didn't have the Warrior Monks lock them up for insubordination when this was still being planned." Maester Kinoc sneared. "When they volunteered to help the Al Bhed use machina weapons to fight Sin they were no longer Yevon's warriors or have you forgotten the teachings?"

"Of course not."

Lord Seymour smirked. "Actually, you should be happy. Now that they have failed, you have a chance to destroy Sin yourself."

"The only reason I became a Summoner is to destroy Sin. But I watched you tell these people that you supported their cause…"

"I gave them what they wanted to hear, nothing more, nothing less." The maester said simply. "Sometimes that is what being a leader is."

Disgusted, I shook my head and turned away. I was even more confused about how such arrogant bastards could have become maesters. Moments later, the two Maesters and their bodyguards were preparing to return to Bevelle. They were ready to just walk away and leave this mess they had helped to create. Maester Kinoc was still all smiles even though hundreds of the men and women under his command were now dead.

Furious, I didn't even see the Maesters off. Instead I threw myself into doing what I could to help the crusaders and the Al Bhed clean up the mess. The more I saw of the battlefield the more all of it bothered me. Countless people had given their lives for nothing. I performed at least a dozen mass sending ceremonies and healed dozens of wounded fighters but the dead far, far outnumbered the survivors.

It was a whole five days later that we were finally done clearing enough of the battlefield that we could set off for the temple at Djose. The mood along the road to the temple was somber. Everyone that we met offered gifts to our pilgrimage and all of them were crusaders or Al Bhed who confessed that they now regretted taking part in the operation.

A traveler told us that the Maesters had sent word from Bevelle that the Crusaders who had taken part in the operation were "to be forgiven their transgressions against the teachings as long as they would never again use machina- or associate with the Al Bhed who had led them astray."

It surprised me that many of the priests that I spoke to thought the Maesters' decision was too soon and too lenient. Although using machina was expressly forbidden by the teachings, the teachings also spoke of a time when Sin would one day not come back.

Didn't that mean we could someday atone for using the machina? That verse of the teachings was what gave every summoner and guardian hope that perhaps this sacrifice would be the last time anyone would be lost to the battle with Sin…

But it also made me think back to what Gaara had told me in Luca… About Yevon thinking that I would one day lead the crusaders in a rebellion.

It still didn't make any sense that Yevon might fear me, but I couldn't help but feel that like Waaka, maybe the Crusaders had been punished because of me.

After the hundreds of souls that I sent to the Farplane in the sending ceremonies that I preformed, I had no doubt that the Crusaders were little more than a memory now.

Now that the dishonored soldiers were being allowed back into the Temples to worship and beg forgiveness; they would probably never again willingly question Yevon or the teachings. But I wondered how quickly the survivors would run back to the temples if they knew what the Maesters had said that day.


	9. Chapter 9

The Summoner

Chapter 9

Djose Temple was a massive lightning rod. And, when we arrived, the magnetized rocks that usually covered the huge temple were suspended around it in mid air- an awesome display of the power of lightning.

"Wow," Naruto said breathlessly. "What is that?"

"The energy field is proof that another summoner is addressing the Fayth right now," I told him. "Come on."

We entered the temple and Naruto was curious about the huge web of lightning coursing harmlessly along the ceiling of the main lobby too. Since it wasn't polite to go inside to the Cloister of Trials right now, I took a moment to look around at the statues of the Summoners who had come before me.

Lady Kurenai's statue showed her beauty and her bravery, Itachi and Kakashi were lucky to have been her guardians. Their names were a part of Spira's rich history forever. Nothing could take that from them… And yet I remembered that several people in Luca had said they had seen Sir Kakashi alive. It should have been impossible…

Was that really true, I wondered again or was it someone who just happened to look like the silver haired man? In my heart I knew I had seen him though; the man that had killed the garuda at the stadium when he plunged his sword into its back. That had been Kakashi. I was sure of it- but how could it be?

A Summoner's journey was a ticket to fame because it was literally a death march. I had resigned myself to this death long ago, but now that I have Naruto I don't want him to die with me… And yet I already don't want to separate myself from him either. Maybe I'm being greedy but I want to enjoy his company while I can.

Maybe if Kakashi really is still alive I will be able to ask him if my brother is still alive too. Logic keeps telling me that all three of them are long dead. I don't want to lose Naruto so if there is a way to keep him safe and still defeat Sin, I need to know what it is.

Being a part of Operation Mi'hen proved that only summoners can fight Sin, there has to be a way to stop it from coming back this time. I don't expect an easy battle, but regardless of what happens to me, if Sin is gone it will be worth it.

"Hey," Naruto nudged me with his elbow. "What are you thinking about?"

"The past," I answered quietly. I nodded to the statue in front of me. "This is Lady Kurenai, the last High Summoner. My brother and Sir Kakashi were her guardians. They brought the last Calm."

"She was pretty."

I nodded. "But I can't help wondering if Sir Kakashi really is still alive, like we heard in Luca."

"Well if he is, we'll find him." Naruto smiled and it hurt that even after Operation Mi'hen, he still does not understand that to face Sin means death. I want to be honest with him but I can't bring myself to tell him that I am on this pilgrimage to die. I know that none of my other guardians like to think about our fate either. We have been together for so long now that it is easier to pretend that everything will be fine after I defeat Sin.

"How- when he doesn't want us to find him?" I asked.

"Maybe he knows something we don't. Maybe he is waiting for the right time to approach you." Naruto shrugged. "The Kakashi I knew was lazy and never did anything till the last minute."

I snorted. "The Kakashi I knew led the way to Zanarkand and the three of them defeated Sin. No one has seen him in the ten years since but I saw him in the battle at the stadium. I'm sure of it…"

"If he's been where we are going then you can bet he knows a lot of things that you don't. And you need to be patient and wait. Kakashi likes to make an entrance and he won't do it until he's ready."

I snorted, but I didn't doubt that he was probably right about all of that. He has been where we are and if anyone would know how to proceed it would be Sir Kakashi. Because he hasn't popped up since the stadium, so he must think we are doing fine on our own.

I saw a crumpled figure sitting at the feet of a statue nearby and recognized him as Rock Lee.

"Are you okay?" I asked the Crusader.

He looked up at me sadly and nodded. "Sir Gai is recovering in the hospital that the monks have opened here for the wounded."

"I'm glad he will live. I'm glad you're both safe." I said, making the sign of Yevon's blessing.

The young Crusader bowed his head in shame. "How could we have tried something so foolish though…"

I shook my head. "Don't think like that. If it had worked you would all be heroes."

"But it didn't work- we didn't even scratch that monster…"

"It isn't wrong to want to be free, to want to be safe and to protect the people you love. That is the whole reason Summoners go on their pilgrimage."

"But we aren't Summoners and now the Crusaders are finished…"

I nodded, "Maybe, but you stood for what you believe in and that is all that matters to me."

Rock Lee looked at me curiously. "You were there, weren't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, Lord Seymour made us his guests."

He nodded, "Sir Gai was very worried when he heard that some of the Crusaders had seen you arrive with the Lord Maester… So was I- we feared that you might be hurt in the battle. After all, many of us were fighting to try and protect you and the other Summoners."

I smiled and shook my head. "You can't protect me from my destiny. I will destroy Sin."

"I believe you, Lord Sasuke." He said quietly. "But you need to be careful, the road ahead is dangerous."

I nodded, from here our road turns east and we must cross the Moonflow, a vast sunken city beneath an area of great natural beauty. Between the Moonflow and Guadosalam there are many Mandragoras like Lord Occhu as well as other monsters.

"We'll be fine, but thank you for your concern, my friend."

"You don't understand. I heard that Lady Donna has gone missing from her pilgrimage." He said in a whisper.

I thought back to when Lady Donna had been stopped at the check point before the operation. She was an arrogant bitch, but I knew that she had always been totally dedicated to her pilgrimage. There was no way she would just walk away from her status as a Summoner. "What?"

Rock Lee shushed me and I had to be quiet for a moment before I trusted myself to speak again. In the mean time he continued. "I don't know what's going on, but I over heard the priests talking about it this morning. Someone is hunting Summoners, you and your guardians must be careful, Lord Sasuke."

"Why would anyone do that?" I asked, whispering back.

"I don't know," Lee said. "But I have a bad feeling about this, my friend and now even the Crusaders are powerless to help you…"

He stood up and bowed deeply to me. "I am going to check on Sir Gai now. But I wish you a safe journey, Lord Sasuke."

I nodded. The feeling that things had just become even more tangled was peculiar. I felt like I was surrounded on all sides by mysteries and it was only getting more frustrating trying to sort it all out.

At the top of the stairs leading into the Cloister of Trials a door opened and Lady Hinata stepped out with her two guardians close beside her. I smiled and offered the sign of Yevon's blessing. "You must have worked very hard to get from Besaid to Djose so quickly."

Lady Hinata smiled. "I'm glad to see you are well too. It is a shame that the Crusaders and the Al Bhed's operation was such a failure. So many lives lost… I too was hoping it would work or at least weaken the monster."

I nodded, I wanted to tell her about how coldly the two Maesters had treated the Crusaders after the battle. But I didn't want anyone in the temple to over hear us. "It was a crushing defeat for both the Al Bhed and the Crusaders."

Hinata's eyes widened. "You were there?"

I nodded. "Maester Seymour made us his guests so we got to watch from the command center. It was a slaughter."

At the mention of Maester Seymour, Hinata frowned and looked nervous.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"When we reach Guadosalam I am to report to Maester Seymour's home for a meeting with him. What could it be about; did he say anything to you about it?"

I had no idea either but I told her not to worry. Then I remembered what Lee had said about Lady Donna's disappearance. "Someone is hunting Summoners on the road Hina-chan so be careful."

She stared at me puzzled for a moment. "What do you mean? As we arrived Lord Haku and Zabuza were just leaving this temple."

"A crusader told me that he overheard the priests here talking this morning. Lady Donna has disappeared from her pilgrimage."

Hinata paled instantly and whispered, "Lady Donna and Barthello are missing?"

I nodded. It was strange that anyone would want to keep the summoners from completing their pilgrimage now that it was proven to be the only way to fight Sin.

"Who would do such a thing?"

It didn't make any sense to me either. Without Summoners, Sin will destroy everything. "I don't know but we'll all need to be careful. A lot of strange things have been happening and I feel like it is all connected somehow."

Hinata sighed, "Like the attack on the stadium?"

I nodded. I was tempted to tell her about how coldly the Maesters had treated the defeat of the Crusaders, but I didn't. Hinata's faith in Yevon was strong, and I know that we have enough to worry about just continuing our pilgrimages.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked quietly. "Did you ever manage to find Sir Kakashi?"

I shook my head, "No, I didn't."

"I heard that he has been seen with an Al Bhed named Gaara. Unfortunately I don't know where."

I frowned, recognizing the name Gaara immediately. "Hn, thanks. I'll remember that."

She smiled and nodded just as Suigetsu threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah right, Kiba. We both know that Lord Sasuke will totally become High Summoner. You dorks will be busy getting poor Lady Hinata lost like usual."

"Aww come on! We made it here before you guys did," Kiba grumbled.

"That's only because Lord Sasuke spent five days at the site of Operation Mi'hen healing the wounded so that they could be moved here to be cared for by the temple's priests." Karin said proudly.

"Well, we're still a long way from Zanarkand." Hinata said with a smile. "A lot could happen between now and then."

Suigetsu gave a droll nod. "Yep, and I'm tired just thinking of all the wrong turns Kiba and Akamaru could take between here and Zanarkand."

I shrugged Suigetsu off of my arm and bowed to Hinata. "I'm glad you are doing well but I need to get to the Cloister of Trials."

She nodded and offered the sign of Yevon's blessing with a formal bow. "Yes, take care of each other, everyone. Maybe we'll meet up again at the Moonflow, we could ride the Shoopuff together!"

The ornate beauty of the colorful temple of lightning continued inside the Cloister of Trials. But as I solved the puzzles my thoughts were of the Operation and the questions still lingering in my mind.

The Djose spheres were slightly charged in my hands like they had static electricity bottled up inside of them. It was a curious feeling as I carried the second one of them to the pedestal in the secret hall. I pushed the pedestal into a pit of electricity in the floor and the pedestal formed a bridge for me to cross. I hopped the pit and on the other side picked up another sphere. I carried it back into the main room and hit the switch to recall the pedestal to its previous position. By now the glyph in the floor was almost complete, giving me the elevator to the top floor where the Chamber of the Fayth was located.

I took the Djose sphere to the entrance way and inserted it into the slot connected to the last piece of the floor glyph. Once the glyph lit up it changed that piece of the floor into an elevator platform and I took it up to the next level where I was surprised to see more pedestals. I pushed each of the five into their alcoves in the wall and a stairway opened in the wall nearby.

But next to the stairs was one last pedestal, and I knew I had to go back for the destruction sphere on the lower level. The sphere was hidden inside of a mysterious glyph that I hadn't been able to activate before. But now the wall opened up and I went back up the elevator to the last pedestal. Once I inserted the destruction sphere into the pedestal a secret compartment opened up in the wall, giving me access to a treasure chest containing a mysterious sphere. I took it with me and went up the stairs to the Chamber of the Fayth.

Once inside, I knelt down to pray. "Spirit of the past, please lend me your strength on my journey."

A voice spoke directly into my thoughts. "Like you, I see a storm looming on the horizon of the mortal realm but I fear you are the only one who senses it is coming. Use this gift to protect Spira and the Aeon of Lightning will fight at your side, always."

I felt the Fayth's power join with mine; the Aeon's name rang out in my mind, Ixion. Already my pilgrimage is nearing completion. I need only two more Aeons before we can go to Zanarkand where we sill see if I am worthy to gain the Final Summoning.

Somehow I knew that my quest only seems simple from here on out. Like the Fayth said, I sense something coming in the distance and for now I am powerless to do anything about it.

I sighed as I bowed to the Fayth and left its Sanctuary, heading back into the room where I'd left my guardians. They were relaxing but Naruto jumped up as soon as he saw me.

"Let's go," I said. He nodded and we left the temple, heading back to the Travel Agency nearby. The Al Bhed shopping station had a similar set up to the one along the Mi'ihen High Road.

Naruto and I checked into a private room again this time. I crawled into bed exhausted but Naruto was so quiet that I wondered for a moment if something was wrong.

"You're quiet tonight." I said finally.

Naruto sighed, rubbing my back gently. "It really bothered you, didn't it?"

"What?"

"That thing with the Maesters back at the Operation… That really upset you, didn't it?"

I scowled because I didn't want to talk about it. Even now it was still a fresh wound. "I became a Summoner to protect people from Sin. Letting the Crusaders and the Al Bhed sacrifice themselves for nothing was crazy. Why did the Maesters show up there at all when it clearly meant nothing to them?"

Naruto sighed, "I don't know either. But I don't like seeing you push yourself so hard. You're exhausted. You need to get some rest."

I nodded, I had been working like crazy during and after the Operation and then on the road to the Temple, I had fought in every battle. But that is because I can't afford to stop. My pilgrimage is too important- to me and to Spira.

"Yes," I yawned, resting my forehead against his shoulder. "We'll leave in the morning."

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, I mean we should stay here for a day. You need to rest or you'll collapse."

I rolled my eyes. I knew I was tired, but he was blowing things out of proportion. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

Naruto smirked and kissed me lightly. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

"Goodnight, Naruto." I yawned.

The next time I opened my eyes, it was clearly not morning anymore and I shot Naruto a glare for not waking me up. He simply smirked and offered me a plate of food that he'd been pecking at.

I wanted to hit him in the head with the tray, but my stomach growled. He grinned as he stuffed a grape in my mouth so I bit his finger. I didn't bite him especially hard, but he still yelped.

"Teme," He growled ruefully.

I snorted. "You should have awakened me if you didn't want me to be mad at you."

Naruto snorted. "I don't think a freight train could've awakened you this morning. You were out cold."

There was no clock in the room, and I stretched out onto my back. "So what time is it?"

"It's about 2 in the afternoon. I brought the food in to munch on so you wouldn't wake up alone. Here eat something."

Before I could protest, the tray was in my lap and the cold meat and cheese sandwiches were looking pretty good. We ate together and then I decided to get up and take a shower. When I got out I felt a lot better so I got dressed.

Naruto arched one golden eyebrow at me curiously. "What are you doing?"

"If we leave now we can reach the Moonflow by sunset and we can ride the Shoopuff!"

Naruto looked less than thrilled, but I was already dressed so he nodded. "So what is this Shoopuff thing? Juugo and Suigetsu were talking about it this morning while you were sleeping. But they wouldn't tell me what it is."

I smirked. "You'll see when we get there, come on. Let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10

The Summoner

Chapter 10

More Crusaders met us outside the Djose Travel Agency as we walked away from the temple; it was Sir Asuma and his chocobo knights. "Greetings, lord Summoner."

"Greetings Captain," I said, making the sign of Yevon's blessing. "I'm glad to see the three of you are well."

Asuma nodded, but he patted his chocobo's long, golden neck sadly. "Unfortunately our troops were decimated. In fact out of our whole company, this is the only chocobo we have left."

I winced but I wasn't surprised. The battle had not gone well for any of the units involved. The artillery that the Al Bhed had brought, the crusaders and even their mounted troops had all taken tremendous losses.

Choji nodded, but he managed a small smile, "That's why we're heading for the Calm Lands. We're going to go there to tame some more chocobos. The crusaders will be back, stronger than ever, you'll see."

I grinned, hoping that he was right in his bold prediction. "Well good luck then!"

"Are you moving on too, Lord Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

I nodded, "Yes, we must hurry and get to Macalania Temple and then go on to Bevelle."

"Good luck, to you too!" They all said, and then they took off at a run down the road.

The day was warm and the road to the Moonflow was green and vibrant, lined with trees and wildflowers. The tall grass on each side of our path hid a lot of fiends though until we were always right on top of them. Wolves, vespids, and funguars all waited in ambush. The most dangerous fiends were the Occhu's though. Luckily, just like their cousin, Lord Occhu in Kilika, the massive carnivorous plants were not fond of fire.

There were a few travelers along the road, but most of the people we saw were content to offer a gift to our pilgrimage and then continue about their business. We made it to the river's edge as the sun was starting to sink behind the trees on the opposite side of the Moonflow.

The water lilies and other flowers along the banks were beautiful. I wanted to watch the sunset, just to see the lights of the pyreflies swirling around the water after dark, but I knew that we didn't have time. As it was, the scene was already exquisite. The delicate flowers and hundreds of pyreflies were quite visible in the fading light.

Along the banks we encountered a lot of travelers. Many of whom wanted to stop and chat, but we had to get to the Shoopuff before the driver quit and went home for the night. As beautiful as the Moonflow was, I wanted to reach the opposite shore before we made camp.

I noticed there were many armed guards watching the docks and all of them were Warrior Monks- Yevon's private army.

A lot of peddlers wandered along the Moonflow's dock too. They sold weapons, charms, and healing items of all kinds. I was a little surprised to see that O'Aka wasn't among them. But it wouldn't have mattered, since we don't need anything. I am a summoner; the people of Spira consider it their sacred duty to give me those types of things to keep us safe and well supplied on our journey. We walked through the chaos along the dock until we found one of the Shoopuff attendants.

"Ride ze Shoopuff?" the small, odd looking blue skinned creature asked in the peculiar accent unique to his people.

"Yes, please," I nodded to the driver and we were ushered into the red mechanical basket where we would be hoisted some 25 feet into the air. From there we would climb onto the saddle strapped across the huge creature's back.

The Shoopuff was a huge four legged animal with translucent green skin, massive legs and a long nose that curled around itself several times. It was so massive that it could easily carry a dozen people in its saddle at a time, but because I am a Summoner we get preferential treatment. The Shoopuff left the dock as soon as we were aboard.

A pair of the seats aboard the Shoopuff's saddle were already taken, and I was happy when I realized it was the scholar Maechen and the acolyte Shelinda.

"Greetings Lord Sasuke!" Shelinda smiled as we found our seats. "Glad to see you made it."

I nodded, "Why are there so many guards hanging around?"

The old scholar stroked his beard, "They are saying there have been reports of Al Bhed activity in the area."

I snorted, "Of course there would be, the Operation was only a few days ago."

Shelinda shook her head. "You don't understand. I spoke with some travelers from Bevelle. Yevon has branded the Al Bhed as miscreants for continuing to tinker with their forbidden machina after the Operation. They said that the Crusaders would never have gone astray if not for them!"

I rolled my eyes. "The day of the Operation, Maester Seymour and Maester Kinoc were there! They watched and they were happy to do nothing but gloat when the plan failed. They said that the Crusaders were fools to have even tried such a thing and now they are acting like the Al Bhed alone have done something wrong?"

Shelinda nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so. I once mistrusted the Al Bhed myself, but I got to know many of them while treating those who were injured during the Operation. Now I can't help but feel we are making a mistake in treating them this way."

I nodded, already understanding what it was like to be on Yevon's bad side.

Naruto on the other hand, was busy dangling off the side of the Shoopuff's saddle looking at the ruins deep beneath the water. "Wow, that must've been some city!"

Karin nodded, "Yes, it was built sitting over the water by the ancients but Sin toppled it and there it remains, frozen in time."

The huge Shoopuff lumbered along slowly. His great bulk was nearly weightless in the water though so the ride was smooth and relaxing.

As we docked on the opposite side of the Moonflow it was just getting dark. This dock was overcrowded too. There were peddlers, guards and travelers everywhere. All of whom were eager to talk to me. I excused myself as quickly as I could and we wandered down the road away from the tiny roadside settlement.

Once we were a comfortable distance from the other travelers, we set up a small campfire and gathered around it for the night. It was a slow moving part of the river, quiet and serene. The pyreflies were very active, floating above and in the water; they made the whole river glow. The area was alive with light and color. Together with the phosphorescent flowers, it was some of the most striking scenery I've ever seen.

When I awoke in the morning I was disappointed that the phenomenal lightshow was over, but we had to leave anyway. The walk to Guadosalam was not a short one.

We had a quick breakfast of dried fruit and dried beef before we left our camp. The day was warm and sunny but the tall grass surrounding the narrow path continued to hide large numbers of fiends on our journey.

There were few travelers here though. The road was utterly deserted and yet I felt as if we were being watched. I could tell that Naruto felt it too. He often looked uncomfortable as he looked around.

Late in the afternoon, we reached a large clearing and a small rest area with benches. The travelers who had paused there to catch their breath greeted us eagerly and gave gifts and prayers for our safe passage. I thanked them as we continued on.

The sun was setting as we walked into the massive entrance of Guadosalam. It was a large city constructed inside the bulk of a massive ancient tree and its roots. The only permenant settlement of the Guado people, the city was frequently visited by humans and the Al Bhed, but only the Guado settled here.

There was an inn and some small shops offering weapons and other provisions for travelers. I also noticed a number of private homes as well as a huge mansion near the exit to the Thunder Plains and I was surprised when I noticed Hinata and her guardians standing next to it.

"Hey," I said wondering what was wrong when the other Summoner didn't greet me immediately. "You alright?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, I don't know why but Maester Seymour just- he just asked me to marry him."

I was shocked. "What?"

"He said she has a while to think about it but it's true," Neji said unhappily.

"Why?"

Hinata shuddered. "He said he wants to the be the Lord Zaeon to me as Lady Yunalesca."

I rolled my eyes but I could see that Hinata was really stressed about this. "You aren't actually going to marry him though are you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I don't really want to marry anyone. I mean, I have enough to worry about. We're on a pilgrimage to save the world… But maybe I should think about it. I mean, it would give the people of Spira something to be happy about for a change."

When she said she should think about it, my heart sank. I have known her for years she will always put duty and honor above her own heart. I don't like the idea of letting that jerk Maester Seymour marry her, but it isn't really my place to interfere right now. Maester Seymour is definitely a cocky asshole, but I doubted that he would hurt her.

"I think I need to go to the Farplane," she said suddenly. I nodded and we went together through the bustling walkways of the city. The top most path through the city led to the Farplane.

The path was guarded by a set of Guado sentries, but they made no move to stop us from entering the holy resting place of the spirits.

The Farplane was a gigantic portal and beyond it was like a whole other world. Beautiful and mysteriously vast yet it was entirely contained within this small corner of the Guado city. We were standing on a large ledge overlooking a valley of incomparable beauty. Beneath our vantage point in every direction was the most exquisite collection of waterfalls and flowers that I've ever seen. The whole scene was bathed in misty golden light and pyreflies floated lazily everywhere.

I left Hinata to pray alone as the figure of a woman appeared before her. The woman looked just like Hinata and I knew it had to be her mother even before she whispered, "Mom, please help me. I don't know what I should do…"

"Wow," Naruto whispered reverently looking around at the untouched beauty of the Farplane. "What is this place?"

"You know the sending ceremony that you've seen me do?" I said, "I ask the spirits of the dead to come here, to this place."

Naruto grinned. "I can see why. It is incredible. I never really knew my parents, but I'd like to think they are somewhere like this."

He had not even finished speaking when two figures materialized before him. A blond man, whose handsome face looked like Naruto's minus the three whiskers on each cheek and a beautiful woman with long, fiery red hair. They were smiling and they looked very happy with their arms around each other. Naruto looked stricken at the sight of them.

"Don't worry, it isn't really them," I said quietly. "The scholars tell us that this is how the pyreflies that are here react to memories of the dead that the living bring with them. The pyreflies show us what we want to see while we are here."

"That's cool," Naruto said, but his voice sounded a little unsteady. "A little sad though to see them now after going all my life without them…"

I nodded, trying to keep my own thoughts carefully guarded. I didn't really want to see my parents or Itachi here either. Of course, trying not to think about them, made me think about them. But while my parents appeared side by side, my older brother did not appear with them.

In a way, it was comforting to know that Itachi isn't dead. But since no one has seen him in ten years, I wondered. Where is he hiding? And why, since he is one of Spira's greatest heroes?

We stayed for a while, but as we turned to leave, I noticed that Hinata had finished with her prayers too and was coming over to join us. She gasped looking at something behind me. And I turned around to see the figure of a very old Guado coming toward us. He stepped out of a cloud of especially dense pyreflies. He was ethereal and only partially formed. Hinata and I realized at the same time that it was an actual spirit- the spirit of Maester Jyscal Guado, Lord Seymour's father.

He was trying to talk to us, but the magic of the Farplane- or perhaps even his sending was stopping him. It made me sad and angry to think that such a good man must have suffered an unclean death. He was trying to ask for our help and he couldn't.

Hinata sent his spirit back to rest before I could stop her. Luckily in the chaos that followed the former Maester's sudden appearance, none of the guado saw the memory sphere that the figure dropped as it disappeared once more. It rolled to my feet and I quickly picked it up and hid it in my cloak.

Karin was jumpy as our group made our way to the Inn at the base of the city's entrance. "How did that happen? I don't understand. He's been dead for weeks why did he appear just now?"

"He wanted our help." I said quietly.

Karin and Hinata both gasped. "Do you really think so, Sasuke?"

I nodded, showing them the memory sphere I'd found. "Yes, because he dropped this."

Kiba nodded but still looked confused. "But how did he appear though? I mean, someone had to have sent him to rest already, didn't they?"

"They did," I answered. "But he died an unclean death so his spirit is restless and looking for help to catch his killer."

Hinata squeaked as she smacked my arm. "What? You can't say that here! He was a maester- a great man."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not saying your fiancé did it. But I wouldn't put it past him though."

Hinata scowled at me looking very hurt and shocked. She stormed off on her own, leaving Kiba and Neji to follow her or not.

"Bastard. That was really awful, Sasuke," Kiba snapped and jogged off after her.

Always the more levelheaded of the two guardians, Neji gave me a guarded look. "Do you really think that Maester Seymour could do something like that? I mean to his own father?"

I nodded unhappily. After everything I'd seen of the young maester, I knew better than to trust him. "Don't let her marry him, Neji. I don't know what Lord Seymour is planning but I don't want to see Hinata get hurt."

Neji looked surprised by my answer but he gave a grim nod. "I don't like it either so I'll see what I can do, but if she's already made up her mind, she'll go through with it no matter what. Especially if she starts thinking you're right about Lord Jyscal."

I sighed, "That worries me too."

"Goodnight, Lord Sasuke." Neji said respectfully as he trotted off to rejoin his Summoner and Kiba.

"You know, you were pretty hard on Hinata," Suigetsu said, taking a sip of his ever present water bottle as we paused outside the inn.

I snorted, but I knew he was right since she hasn't actually agreed to marry the creepy bastard yet. "I'll apologize tomorrow. But I meant what I said. She shouldn't marry him."

Naruto looked confused as we sat down to dinner at the inn as a group. The inn's employees served us a savory meal of stewed meat and vegetables with fresh baked bread and a fruit salad for dessert. "I don't get it. Why would she even think about marrying a jerk like that anyway?"

Karin sighed dreamily. "Well, he is a maester. But Hinata said he mentioned the legend. It's really quite romantic actually. The first High Summoner ever was Lady Yunalesca of Zanarkand. Her husband, Lord Zaeon loved her so much that together they stopped the rampage of Sin."

Naruto frowned. "How did they do that?"

"No one really knows." I answered. "The Fayth of the Final Summoning lies in Zanarkand. When we get there, that's when we will find out."

After we ate, Naruto and I got a private room. And once we were inside, he picked up the memory sphere and looked at it curiously. "So, what is this thing? And how did a dead guy get it?"

It was a bit smaller than a Blitzball. An orb made of the same crystal as the puzzle spheres found in the temples and ringed by machina, they are a curiosity. Most people love them and have a few of them in their homes to remind them of the past. I've bought a couple of the things over the years, but I've never recorded one. Until I met Naruto I never quite knew what to say, because my family is already long dead and I will be joining them soon…

"They make these in Luca and anyone can buy them at the Sphere Theater. It's a device for saving memories." I said quietly, tossing my sword and cloak into a chair near the bed. "People record them and pass them on to their loved ones. But I don't think this is that kind of a sphere. I have a feeling its contents will upset a lot of people here."

Naruto nodded, and wrapped it back in my cloak. Then he sat down on the bed and sighed. "So, what now?"

I slid into his lap, straddling his hips and kissed him.

He kissed me back for a long moment before he gave me a mischievous grin. "Something you want?"

I pretended to consider the question for a moment. "Just you," I said finally.

He groaned at that, wrapping his arms more tightly around me and kissed me again. His hands slid down to my ass, groping me and forcing my hips tightly against his. I moaned shamelessly, slowly grinding against him enjoying the friction between us.

He nipped at my throat and I tipped my head back to give him better access. He sucked hard at my neck, marking me as his and I loved it. I stripped off his jacket and mesh shirt, stroking his bronzed chest lightly. I like the way his muscles tighten and shift in response.

Slowly I reached down between our bodies and unbuttoned his pants as he has done to me countless times. He arches against my hand and I moan. He's magnificently hard and I want him inside me already but I'm not used to getting such a strong reaction so I want to explore him a bit more first. I like it that he typically takes complete control of our lovemaking because he is amazing at it. But being able to tease him a little is fun too.

I let him continue to suck on my neck as I reached down to free his cock from his underwear. "Sasuke," He's panting as my hand stroked his member slowly from the base to the tip and it turns me on to know that he wants me to continue.

I sink to my knees in front of him, the scent of him is musky like the woods after a long rain and it turns me on even more. I licked the length of his cock experimentally and watch fascinated as he tips back his head with a soft groan. He is especially beautiful at this moment and yet something about all of this seems familiar somehow.

His fingers tangle themselves lovingly in my hair as I take him in my mouth and curl my tongue around his shaft. "So good, baby," He purrs.

I took my time exploring how he likes to be touched, feeling proud of myself when I felt him get especially hard in my mouth. But that was when he pulled away from me.

I growled, annoyed that he was done letting me play with him. But as always, it turned me on when he picked me up and deposited me on the bed. He stripped me teasingly slowly as he marked the other side of my neck. I moaned, trying to pull him closer. I was so turned on from going down on him that I didn't want to be teased right now. I wanted him inside me, riding me hard.

"As always you are so good with your mouth, Sasuke." Naruto murmured against my ear as he crawled on top of me. "But I don't want to cum until you do."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he groaned as he slid two lube slicked fingers into my ass. He wasted no time finding my prostate and growled with pleasure as I bucked hard against him. I whined at the loss of his fingers only moments later, but he replaced them with his rock hard cock.

I saw stars as he pounded himself into me relentlessly; he felt heavenly and I didn't want it to end. I bit his shoulder to keep myself from crying out as I came, smearing both of us with cum while he was taking me.

"So good, Sasuke." He said in a low voice. The desperate movements of his body slowed down but didn't stop.

He kissed me deeply as I rode out my orgasm for what seemed an eternity. My inner muscles kept pulling him deeper inside me until finally he came too. I moaned, still clinging to him helplessly as he bucked a few more times, filling me with his seed.

"I love you." I panted before I could stop myself.

He smiled and kissed me again, softly this time, "I know," He purred, rolling onto his back and pulling me into his side. "You've always been mine. I told you that you would accept it someday."

His matter of fact tone annoyed me but before I could take offense, he kissed me again, sweetly. "I've always loved you too, Sasuke. And I won't lose you again- ever."

I wished I could believe that so I closed my eyes, unable to look at him. Once again I feel guilty that he still doesn't understand that my fate was written ten years ago, the moment I tamed Valefor. Naruto has earned my trust and he deserves to know the truth. I know that I'll have to tell him eventually. But how can I? I don't want to ruin the moment. Even though it is selfish, tonight I want to stay in his arms and pretend everything will stay this way after I kill Sin.


	11. Chapter 11

The Summoner

Chapter 11

I awoke the next morning to find myself alone in the room. I wondered briefly where Naruto had gone but took a long shower and decided not to worry about it just yet.

Naruto was with my other guardians when I came out of our room. "Hinata and her guardians have already left the city."

I sighed but nodded and sat down at the table. The staff served a delicious breakfast of eggs and cheese with fresh baked bread before we set out for the Thunder Plains.

On our way out of the city we ran into Shelinda. "Ah," She said warmly, giving the sign of Yevon's blessing. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning," I said, "Was Lady Hinata able to speak with Lord Seymour this morning?"

Shelinda shook her head. "Sorry. I haven't heard anything about the Lady Summoner. But I know that Lord Seymour left to go to Macalania Temple a short while ago. I just saw him leave with his escort."

I nodded and thanked her. "We'd best be moving on too."

"Yes, safe journey everyone." Shelinda smiled.

The Thunder Plains was a wide expanse of hard packed sand and stone, scorched by countless lightning strikes and then worn smooth by seemingly endless rain. The storm above the area never ends and there were massive metal towers positioned regularly along the path to divert the lightning away from travelers but the Thunder Plains were still very dangerous.

Annoying little imps called Aerouge and batlike fiends with a single large bulbous eye called a Buer attacked us from the air with magic. While Melusine and their much larger cousins, the fire breathing Kosariqqu lizards, attacked from the ground.

On our way through the area I noticed that a small flash of light precedes a lightning strike so my guardians and I got pretty good at not getting hit. Unfortunately the rocky terrain and the boring, rather lifeless scenery remained a problem as we ventured along.

In the shadow of one of the lightning towers we ran into a group of travelers who wanted to offer gifts and chat. It was a very large group and it took me a while to excuse myself from their well wishes.

In the distance I saw what I had been looking for and we stopped there to rest. Another comfortable Al Bhed travel agency waited for us. I wasted no time in requesting a room and invited all of my guardians inside.

Karin and Suigetsu looked at me like I'd suddenly sprouted another head but I rolled my eyes and reminded them that I still haven't watched the memory sphere yet.

As soon as we were all inside, I locked the door and pressed the button before putting the device on a small table in the center of the small room. For a moment nothing happened. And then a small figure appeared in the air above the memory sphere. The figure was Lord Jyscal, whom we had seen in the Farplane.

"If you are watching this, I must assume that I am dead, murdered by my own flesh and blood." The old Guado Maester said solemly. "My son Seymour has grown more powerful than I expected. Though I had hoped that his life would serve to unite the Guado with the humans, I am afraid that I did not know my son at all. When he told me of his plans I was unable to stop him. My time has already passed, but my son must still be stopped. You must act quickly, I implore you."

When the recording ended Naruto looked at me. "You were right, but what do we do about it?"

Karin was shaking her head slowly as if in denial. "It can't be true…"

I shook my head; I hadn't wanted to be right. More than ever I don't like the thought of Hinata becoming a part of Lord Seymour's plans- or worse, simply one of his pawns.

Suigetsu looked at everyone. "I think we better go look for Lady Hinata and her guardians and show them this thing."

I nodded. "If she's already decided to marry him it might be too late, but we have to try."

Naruto frowned, "You mean she might try to use marrying him as an excuse to confront him about his father?"

I nodded. "Yes."

I thanked the Al Bhed for the use of the room and we left the building hoping to catch up with Hinata and her guardians. Unfortunately there was no sign of them. As we prepared to leave the Thunder Plains I noticed Shelinda standing beneath one of the towers and she motioned us over excitedly.

"I just heard the news!" She said eagerly. "Lord Seymour has asked Lady Hinata to marry him! Isn't that wonderful?"

I frowned. "Who told you that?"

"A Guado traveler." She gushed. "I heard it not an hour after you left Guadosalam. It was all over the city. By now I suppose the news is all over Bevelle and the surrounding lands too."

I growled but managed not to say anything disrespectful in front of the excited girl.

"I suppose you already knew, didn't you Lord Sasuke?" She asked.

"Lady Hinata mentioned it." I nodded, carefully trying to sound indifferent.

"How can you not be excited? It will be a wonderful occasion. Lady Hinata is well loved by the people and Lord Seymour is the youngest Maester ever. What a pair they will be!"

"If you hear anything else, please let us know." I said, offering the sign of Yevon's blessing. "But we should be going."

"Yes, have a safe journey." She bowed deeply and returned the gesture.

Located in the valley below the Thunder Plains, Macalania forest was a tangle of ancient tree branches and interwoven paths of light. The forest was especially beautiful at night, I noticed. There were large, luminous crystals everywhere, even growing out of some of the largest trees. Each crystal glowed, shimmering more brightly than any diamond.

A traveler met us along the winding path and I was surprised to see that it was Sir Asuma. "Hello, everyone," He said cordially. "I'm afraid I must give you a warning though. "I heard that Lord Haku as well as Lady Hinata and her guardians have disappeared. Please be cautious, my Lord."

I nodded and thanked him for the news as we walked along Naruto nudged me. "Hey, doesn't this mean that Hinata won't have to marry Lord Seymour now?"

I frowned. "I don't know. But it depends on who took her… And why."

Suigetsu nodded. "But who do you think is behind these kidnappings?"

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense." I shrugged. "No one stands to gain anything by stopping the summoners from defeating Sin."

Naruto shook his head. "Someone has to think they will or they wouldn't be doing it."

I thought for a moment but I still couldn't settle on a viable suspect in my mind. "I really don't know."

I was surprised when we saw O'Aka standing up ahead. "Things in Bevelle are a little tense I hear, with Lady Hinata suddenly gone missing," he said.

I nodded. "Have you heard anything about it?"

"Only that she was asked to wed Lord Seymour and had not yet given him a proper answer. You best be careful too, everyone." The man said. "Do you need anything while you are here?"

I smiled and shook my head. I was glad that Hinata had not yet said yes to Lord Seymour. Lord Jyscal's sphere made me more certain than ever that the Maester had no interest in making my friend happy if she accepted. "No, thank you. But keep us posted if you hear anything else."

"You bet!" He said eagerly. "After all, I still owe you a debt for helping me set up my business, after all." He bowed formally.

I smiled as we walked away from the merchant. It was getting steadily colder as we neared the eternally frozen Lake Macalania. As we stepped out of the shelter of the trees, there was nothing visible for miles except ice and snow. An Al Bhed Travel Agency was positioned along side of the trees as if seeking shelter from the snow among the tangled branches.

Naruto shivered, zipping up his jacket. "Man, its cold here."

I shrugged digging an additional cloak out of my pack. "It will be good practice for the journey over Mount Gagazet later."

Naruto arched one golden eyebrow unhappily. "You mean it will get colder than this?"

I smirked. "Yep. High in the mountains it will."

We stopped at the Travel Agency and bought some more dried fish and fruit rations before setting out across the snow and ice.

We fought our way through snow wolves and ice flans as a large shape in the distance grew steadily larger. Macalania temple. A huge structure with stately blue and white columns, it was suspended above the frozen lake by layers of ice formed by the power of the ancient faith inside it.

The road narrowed even more up ahead and we had to cross a narrow bridge of ice and snow suspended above a beep ravine. "What is that?" Naruto called as a huge piece of ancient machina rolled toward us over the ridge of ice and directly into our path.

"The Al Bhed?" I wondered. Yevon already hates them so what are they doing?

"Leave us alone!" I called.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Lord Summoner, but Gaara wants to speak with you. You must come with us." It was a familiar female voice; I remembered it from the alley in Luca. She had warned the others that it was time to leave just before the Warrior Monks showed up.

I shook my head. "If Gaara wants to speak with me, he needs to come and find me himself. I must complete my pilgrimage. Everyone will die if Sin isn't stopped."

"Please you don't understand. Please don't make us fight you," The woman called. "This is too important and there isn't much time to talk. You know that we can't be seen here…"

"If it is truly important," I growled, "Gaara should have come in person."

"Stubborn summoners…" The woman growled and she nodded the machine forward.

As the huge armored cannon rolled toward us I was alarmed to note that a small device popped out of the back and I immediately felt nauseous and disoriented because I was being disconnected from my magic. One look at Karin confirmed that she felt the same way.

Naruto grabbed my shoulder and looked around worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about me," I commanded. I nodded to the small device hovering about ten feet off the ground beside the muzzle of the cannon. "Get rid of the magic suppressor and I'll be fine."

Naruto still looked curious but he managed to bat the device down with a large shuriken and immediately I summoned Ixion. The large unicorn with the massive golden horn was magnificent as it pranced up to me. I knew that machina is usually susceptible to surges of electricity so I had my new summon cast thundara on the cannon.

The powerful spell had little effect on the weapon though, as it rolled forward and rammed us. Then it attacked with a volley of shells. I used Ixion to shield everyone from the blast and felt the summon's rage growing.

I had Ixion cast a thundara spell on itself to heal the damage done by the shells. The summon stood its ground and attacked with its massive horn before I tried another spell. The cannon looked like it was being charged for a particularly volatile attack so I had Ixion shield itself from damage. That proved wise when a massive shockwave of bright pink energy shot out of the cannon and nearly knocked my summon to its knees. Ixion jumped back up though, enraged and I commanded the beast to use its ultimate attack.

A massive vortex of electricity shot out of Ixion's horn as the beast braced itself, striking the cannon and exploding into a blinding surge of energy. When the attack was over the summon stood before a smoking pile of twisted steel that shattered into a dozen pieces.

I patted Ixion's neck and the summon nuzzled my shoulder and then proudly tossed his elegant wedge shaped head. I smiled and rubbed its velvety soft gray muzzle. "Thank you, Ixion."

Naruto looked jealous and I smirked as I released the summon back to his own realm.

I noticed that the Al Bhed were already long gone as we continued toward the temple. I still wondered why they would have attacked us, but the woman had said that there wasn't much time. I frowned realizing they were probably afraid to be seen with such a large piece of machina so close to one of Yevon's holiest places. Perhaps they hadn't intended to use the machina on us at all- but it didn't matter now that it was destroyed beyond recognition.

All that mattered to me was going to Macalania temple and befriending my next Aeon. If Lord Seymour was still here I knew I had to confront him too, but I wasn't looking forward to that.

The large entryway of the temple was sheltered from the wind but still very cold. I drew my cloak more tightly around my shoulders as we walked inside. The sweeping arch of the walkway into the temple's main foyer was impressive, and though there was no wind, it was still quite chilly.

"This place is weird." Naruto said distastefully, wrinkling up his nose.

"This temple's fayth is truly ancient and powerful." I said. "Inside the main building it should be a little warmer though."

Inside the main prayer hall we saw many visitors most of them were high ranking priests of Yevon from other temples. As we entered one of them came up to me.

"Lord Sasuke," The old man said, giving the sign of Yevon's blessing. "I've heard that you are friends with Lady Hinata. Has there been any word from her or her guardians yet?"

I shook my head. "No, there hasn't."

"Oh bother," the old priest said. "Damn those Al Bhed for stealing the Lady Summoner away at such an important time."

"But why would they?"

"Those heathens think they can undermine our traditions and our way of life by stopping the summoners of course. And if someone doesn't do something soon we will all face Sin's wrath."

Remembering my discussion with Gaara in Luca, I doubted that was their intention, but I wasn't here to argue with the old priest. He turned away, lost in his own thoughts and I walked up the stairs and into the Cloister of Trials.

Inside the frigid chamber there was more snow and ice, but I didn't let that or the cold stop me from solving the puzzles in the large two story room.

As quickly as I could I descended the stairs into the resting place of the Fayth and knelt down to pray.

"Please allow me to carry on your will and lead your Aeon into the battle with Sin."

"Interesting," The voice in my head said calmly. "You have been a summoner since you were a small child. I sense great power and resolve within you. I wonder if you are the one who can break the cycle of Sin's rebirth at last."

"Then you will lend me your power?"

The voice chuckled softly. "Yes. Your ties to the past make you ideal for the trials still ahead of you. Take my blessing with you, but know that you must be very careful in order to succeed."

I kept my head bowed respectfully as I felt the Fayth's power join with my own. I could feel the serene presence of the Aeon Shiva in my mind. The ice goddess, as beautiful as she is deadly, Shiva is a relentless and powerful spirit. I noticed as I left the chamber of the Fayth that I was no longer shivering in the cold, damp air. Instead I felt as though the weather inside was now pleasantly cool.

As soon as I stepped out of the Chamber of the Fayth I found that my guardians and I were surrounded by a group of four Guado warriors.

"What's going on?" Karin asked me nervously.

"I don't know." I whispered back.

A hidden door opened and Lord Seymour stepped into the room along with two more of his Guado bodyguards. I had a bad feeling about this.

"I've come to ask if you know where your friends have taken Lady Hinata." The Maester said frostily.

I frowned. "My friends?"

"The Al Bhed, of course. They have been taking the summoners. They are led by a miscreant named Gaara and a traitor to Yevon in the form of Kakashi."

"That's not possible! Sir Kakashi is a great hero." Juugo protested. He was flatly ignored.

"It doesn't matter where they hide." Maester Seymour continued coolly. "We will find my little bride eventually. And when we do, the Al Bhed will pay dearly for taking her from me."

"I don't know what you're planning," I said, "But I won't let you marry her."

"I'm afraid you won't have a say in the matter. You see, none of you will be leaving this temple alive." Lord Seymour smiled wickedly. "The other Maesters agree- we have already let your ridiculous pilgrimage go on long enough, Sasuke."

I snorted. "You can't stop me from fulfilling my destiny."

Lord Seymour smiled. "And you won't stop me from fulfilling _mine_."

"Is that why you murdered your own father?" I demanded. "Because he was in your way?"

The young maester arched one lavender eyebrow curiously. But his tone was stone cold as he responded, "Of course. My father was a fool and he used my mother and I as pawns for his own ambitions. Now he's nothing but a bad memory. Though in a way he got what he wanted when I took his place as a Maester."

"Your father only wanted peace between humans and Guado." Karin protested.

"My father was nothing but a short sighted dreamer. My plans on the other hand, will create a whole new Spira!"

I shook my head. "Even if you are a Maester, I won't let you get away with what you've done."

"We'll see about that, kill them all." Lord Seymour stood back at first and four of his six bodyguards rushed at us. The group of fighters was powerful and well armed but my guardians were too.

We fought as a group, Karin attacked with her most powerful spells, Naruto attacked their flanks while Suigetsu and Juugo fought them head on. I acted as support, healing everyone and wondered why Lord Seymour didn't interfere.

When Lord Seymour and his last two bodyguards stepped forward they were more of a problem. Lord Seymour's spells were very powerful and his two bodyguards frequently healed him and each other.

Finally Suigetsu and Juugo killed them both with a simultaneous attack.

But Lord Seymour only laughed as the room darkened suddenly, I could feel a powerful summoning magic working. "Come Anima," He said.

It was the Aeon from the stadium in Luca that appeared before us. It was every bit as massive and intimidating as it had been at the tournament. And worse, I knew that until we killed it, Anima wouldn't allow us to harm Seymour.

Left with no other choice, I summoned Shiva. The blue ice goddess appeared and protected us from Anima's attacks. To keep my aeon safe though I had to have her cast blizzaga, the most powerful of all ice spells on herself. After what seemed an eternity, Shiva reached her limit break and her ice attack was massively powerful. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to kill the larger aeon. I would have to do it again.

I was surprised that Lord Seymour did nothing to help his aeon fight mine either. But I suppose he expected Anima to defeat her with each of its next attacks. When Shiva attacked with her limit break a second time, Anima fizzled into a massive column of pyreflies and Seymour was left on his own.

"I guess you're a little stronger than I expected." Lord Seymour smirked. But then he cast a powerful spell that banished Shiva from the room. I could still feel the aeon in my mind, but I could no longer reach her. I knew it would be pointless to call on another aeon knowing he could do the same thing to it.

Immediately I found myself on the defensive as Lord Seymour started bombarding three of us at a time with his most powerful spells. I kept busy casting a lot of healing magic and told Karin to try poisoning him. I was surprised when it worked, but all of us were already throwing everything we had at him.

Finally Suigetsu charged at him with Juugo from each side and Naruto managed to hammer a kunai into his heart. Lord Seymour fell to his knees in shock but that was when more Guado walked into the room. They took one look at the fallen Maester and rushed over to pick up his body.

"W-What have you done?" The elder Guado in the lead screamed. "M-Maester Seymour! Bastards! You will pay for this!"

"Come on," Naruto said, tugging at my arm. "We've got to get out of here!"

"We can't leave! We need to explain what happened!" I argued.

"These people aren't going to listen. We need to get out of here. Now!"

Instinct told me he was right and we pushed our way through the crowd. Out of the temple and back through the ice paths we ran, but the Guado Guardians they sent after us were faster. A half dozen of them caught up to us easily and each one summoned three fiends into battle with us.

I couldn't help noticing that the summoning spell that the Guado used was the same summoning spell that we had all witnessed in Luca the day of the tournament. I had been right all along. The appearance of the monsters that day had been a set up to make Lord Seymour look like a hero.

I felt sick to my stomach as we retreated and I wondered why the Maesters were so intent on stopping my pilgrimage that they had sent one of their own to try to kill me. I never wanted any of this trouble… I just want to stop Sin, and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to us now…

I was too tired to run anymore when we reached the clearing where we'd fought the Al Bhed's Machina cannon. Two more Guado guardians stepped into the clearing and cast a powerful spell. They summoned a Wendigo- a rarely seen tall humanoid monster from the slopes of Mt Gagazet with fists like boulders and shaggy, dirty grey fur all over its body.

The Wendigo's brutal attacks weren't too hard to dodge but the Guado kept healing the beast until I summoned Valefor and had her finish them off with her breath weapon.

Then, slowly I sensed, we were weakening the monster. Karin and I kept pelting it with fire spells but rather than die quietly the Wendigo shocked all of us when it hammered its massive fists into the ground we were standing on and the ice shelf collapsed. When we splashed into the water beneath the frozen temple it was too cold to swim and everything went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

The Summoner

Chapter 12

When I awakened I was shocked to see that I was lying at the edge of a small pond. It was hot in the brilliant sunlight of the golden sand I was laying on. But, it was a huge relief to be away from the misty cold depths of Macalania Temple.

I sat up and looked around; it looked like a desert stretching out around me in all directions, nothing but sand as far as I could see… But I've never seen such an area before on the maps that I had studied for my pilgrimage. I wondered where we were and how we got here. I stood up and dusted myself off and noticed that for now I was totally alone.

I ventured away from the pretty oasis and found myself standing at the base of an ancient ruin, and Naruto was standing on top of it trying to get a look around. "Hey," He said, dropping into the sand beside me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Fine, but I have never seen such a place on a map before. I have no idea where we are."

"We'll be fine." Naruto said, flashing me a bright smile. "Everyone else is this way."

We caught up with the others a short while later in the shade of another ancient ruin. But this one had part of an old tarp over it. "Oh Sasuke, thank Yevon you're safe!" Karin cried when she saw us.

I scowled at her choice of words considering that a Maester of Yevon had just tried to kill us. "I don't think Yevon had anything to do with our safety, Karin."

"Then maybe you are ready to listen to us now?" Another voice asked from the shadows of the ruin. I stepped forward and realized it was Sir Kakashi.

The guardian had changed since I was a child; his handsome face was now older and mostly covered by a blindfold slung over one eye. The unruly mop of silver hair on his head was still the same though.

"S-Sir Kakashi?" I faltered. "Where is my brother? Have you seen Itachi?"

"This isn't where I wanted to start… But since you asked…" The former guardian looked at me with great sympathy in his remaining eye and shook his head slowly. "I haven't seen him in ten years- but you have."

I rolled my eyes. "Be serious, Kakashi. I'm not interested in childish games."

"You have seen your brother, Sasuke. You saw him at Operation Mi'ihen." Kakashi said in a low voice. "Itachi is Sin."

A hundred thoughts and emotions swept through me at once… With everything we've been through, I thought I was prepared for anything. But apparently I hadn't been ready for him to say that.

"Itachi is Sin," Kakashi said again, his voice still soft. "He had to show that he needs you to stop him."

Itachi wasn't visible in the Farplane because he is Sin. In my heart I knew it was true. Sin had left us alive that day after the terrible battle, and finally I understood why. But I shook my head a little and struggled to deny it.

"No…" I protested, unable to reconcile my memories of my brother with the hideous monster I'd seen that day on the beach. "It can't be! My brother would never turn into something like that."

Kakashi snorted, "I thought you said you're not a child anymore."

I growled. "I'm not. You're just not making sense."

"Then listen to me very carefully. You need to accept this right now. Itachi is Sin; he volunteered to become Kurenai's Fayth for the Final Summoning. Every ten years a summoner kills the old Sin by turning one of their guardians into a new one."

I gasped, shaking my head, because it sounded too awful to be true. But at the same time it explained the cycle of Sin's death and rebirth perfectly. I looked at Kakashi very carefully hoping to find some sign that he was lying… but I saw only sorrow and regret. He missed my brother as much as I do.

"That cycle has been unbroken for over a thousand years. It is time to find a new way to stop that monster once and for all." Kakashi said; his voice held a sense of determination in it that I knew very well. "I was still with my friends at the final battle. I saw everything and I vowed then and there that Yevon wasn't going to get away with sacrificing another summoner or another guardian to a false sense of peace."

I nodded; ten years of peace was not enough for me. "But how do we fight Sin without the Final Summoning?"

Kakashi looked at me for a long moment before he spoke. "Well, I have an idea of where to start. But it won't be easy."

"No kidding. I still need Bahamet and by now everyone in Bevelle knows that we killed Lord Seymour." I sighed. "But we'll never get a chance to explain why."

Kakashi shook his head unhappily. "So they've finally tried to kill you?"

"What do you mean finally? It was right after I got Shiva. Lord Seymour attacked us inside the temple with his bodyguards. He called you a traitor. He said that you were helping the Al Bhed kidnap the Summoners."

Kakashi stood up and nodded. "He's right. I've already told you; I refuse to sacrifice another Summoner to a false peace."

"Then you're just trying to keep them safe?" I asked as we left the ruins and set out across the sand.

Kakashi nodded. "Gaara feels just as strongly about finding another way to kill Sin as I do. And he has something to show you that you _and_ Naruto will both find very interesting."

"What is it?"

"An ancient memory sphere. It is the reason the Maesters are so afraid of you that they've finally tried to kill you."

"I don't understand," I shook my head. "Why would Yevon be afraid of me?"

"I promise you. After you've seen the contents of Gaara's sphere, you will understand, Sasuke."

There was a note of finality in his voice that told me I wasn't going to get anything else out of the guardian so I changed the subject. "How did we get here? And where are we?"

"When you disappeared at Macalania Temple, I came here because everything that gets dumped into Macalania Lake finds its way into that spring eventually. We are in the Sanubai Desert, on Bikanel Island."

I frowned, I have heard of it, but never expected to see the vast wasteland for myself because it is not on the way to my battle with Sin. "So, where are we going? There are no settlements here…"

Kakashi grinned. "There is one, but you won't find it on any map. The Al Bhed have been forced to settle here because as you know, Yevon is hunting them."

I sighed, "If they get caught helping me now it will get worse because we just killed Maester Seymour."

Kakashi snorted. "He tried to kill you, are you forgetting that?"

I shook my head and kicked at a rock in the sand. "No, but what is happening to the Al Bhed is already unfair…"

"Yes it is," He agreed quietly. "But no one will blame you for that."

Our chatting was interrupted regularly by the attacks of monsters native to the desert. There were strange, awkward looking machina, sand wolves, the mighty sand worms and even the Zu- massive black cousins of the Garuda.

Kakashi was a big help in these battles though my guardians and I could have managed without him. He was able to tell us about the strengths and weaknesses of each type of monster we encountered without casting scan on them.

The sun was beginning to set over the desert when we came up over a large rise in the sand. Stretched out below us was a circular city, smaller than Luca peaking out of the sand but I frowned because there seemed to be a lot going on around it. Then I realized; it was under attack!

Kakashi swore softly and we all ran toward the city. The city was being bombarded by powerful spells and so many summoned creatures that I could hardly believe my eyes. The place was practically in ruins and there were very few defenders; it seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

Most of the monsters that attacked us were pairs of powerful Chimera from Macalania forest. The powerful beasts were rampaging everywhere as we made our way through the broken corridors of the Al Bhed city. Many doors and corridors were blocked or destroyed beyond recognition but we ran through the halls until we reached a large room where the missing summoners and the Al Bhed were fighting to stay alive among the rampaging monsters.

We fought off another wave of summoned fiends and finally we were able to catch our breath.

"So you've come at last," Gaara said, "I was sure Kakashi would find you. I'm glad I was right."

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked him.

"Yevon's warrior monks came in and took Lady Hinata while the Guado set up this attack as a diversion." Gaara said grimly.

"Hinata's gone?" I growled.

"Yes," Kiba said miserably. He sat beside his dog Akamaru, unable to get up with a deep wound in his side. Neji nodded resting nearby, pressing a bandage over a bad gunshot wound in his chest. "We tried to stop them but the Guado had everyone else pinned down over there, keeping the other summoners safe."

"Why would they take just her?" Naruto asked, "Maester Seymour is dead now. He can't marry anyone."

Kiba frowned. "The maester is dead?"

"Yes, very dead and the Guado are not happy about it." I answered.

Kakashi nodded, "Lady Hinata mentioned the Maester's proposal when we brought her here but if he's dead, could that still be their plan?"

Gaara shook his head. "I don't know but we need to get out of here now. Home is coming down all around us. Get everyone onto the ship- now!"

"Ship?" I asked to no one in particular. "We're in the middle of a desert…"

"Stop asking questions and let's go. There will be time to explain later." Gaara snapped. "The civilians are already there. Once we're aboard we'll leave. Everyone, this way!"

We ran up two flights of metal stairs into a dark room of immense size and then the ceiling above us opened, revealing the bright colors of the desert sky and rivers of sand raining down off of the huge doors.

The ship was unlike anything I'd ever seen or imagined before but it was definitely not a water vessel. It was huge but bright white and pink and sleek in design unfortunately there was no time to admire it. Everyone crowded inside. While some of the Al Bhed gave the other summoners and their guardians directions on where to go to rest, we made our way to the control room with Kakashi and Gaara.

"Start the engines!" Gaara cried and the ship shuddered to life almost instantly. "And get us out of here!"

Through the massive windows of the control room we could see an endless expanse of sand as the ship began to move, rising smoothly up out of the hanger. We were flying! And it was amazing how fast we were already going.

The ship continued to pick up speed as it sliced through the air, I hoped that we were safely away from the ruined city when a huge explosion rang out behind us. The explosion of the city was so powerful that it battered and rocked the ship in the air but the vessel continued to carry us forward.

Finally the ship cruised away from the sands and out over the ocean, I took a moment to look around the ship's interior. It was beautiful and brightly lit, there were a number of control consoles and an Al Bhed pilot was stationed at each one, hopefully ensuring a safe flight.

Never in my life would I have imagined there might be ancient machina that could fly. I watched the endless ocean below and marveled again at how fast we were going. It was fun to fly- unfortunately I still need to get to Bevelle to continue my pilgrimage and I am clearly not going to be welcome there.

"So," Gaara said drawing my attention. "We have a lot to talk about."

I nodded. "I understand you have something to show me?"

"Yes," Gaara agreed. "But first do you have any questions for me?"

I looked at Gaara and the rest of his small band of fighters gathered in the control room. "Where do the Al Bhed fit into all of this?"

Gaara smirked. "I am the leader of the Al Bhed. But I am also an expert at salvaging ancient machina. Unfortunately Yevon found out about some of the things we were finding on the sea floor and buried at other sites around Spira. Flying machina like this one, ancient drilling tools and construction robots… Yevon commanded us to destroy them all. My friends and I refused and for that we were locked in the Via Purifico where we were sentenced to death. I managed to escape but I am still hunted by Yevon."

I nodded, "You were the one who proposed Operation Mi'hen to the Crusaders, weren't you?"

Gaara bowed his head in shame. "Yes. Ultimately it failed but we only wanted to protect the summoners from their unending slavery to their pilgrimage. As Kakashi told you, Sin is only being replaced every ten years; it is a cycle of senseless deaths that must be stopped."

I risked a glance at Naruto and noticed that he was looking at me with a hard expression, but it was one that also said for now he was lost in thought.

"So how did you and Sir Kakashi meet?" Karin asked.

"Ten years ago my mother ran the Travel Agency in the Calm Lands. Shortly after the Calm, a gravely wounded guardian from Lady Kurenai's summoner party stumbled into the Agency and she healed him. Kakashi never talks about it, but he refused to go back to Yevon after what he had seen, both in Zanarkand and at the final battle where he watched his best friends die for nothing."

I nodded, "So you two came up with a plan to look for the strongest machina you could find in hopes that it could defeat Sin?"

Gaara nodded. "But it wasn't until I was imprisoned last year that we discovered that Yevon fears you, Sasuke."

I shook my head. "Yevon has no reason to fear me. I am a summoner on a pilgrimage to kill Sin. That is all!"

"Come with me." Gaara said, leading the way into a smaller room just off of the ship's bridge. It had to be the captain's quarters and Gaara opened a small intricately carved box sitting on a shelf and took out a sphere of crystal about the size of my fist. It looked just like the puzzle spheres in the temples. He carried it over to a computer terminal along the back wall and put it in a slot, it also looked like the ones for the puzzle spheres in the temples of Yevon. An instant later, an image appeared on the screen on the wall.

The image was disturbingly clear; it was a dark, massive dungeon. Numerous cages with thick iron bars hung down from the high ceiling on massive chains. Each cage would have been barely large enough for two people to sit down in. But I was relieved to see that only one of the cages was occupied. The image got closer as the person holding the recording device walked up to the cage.

The black haired prisoner was painfully thin and covered in untended wounds and old scars. But I gasped when he picked up his head and glared at the device and the man holding it with fearless disdain. The man in the cage was me… Or at least he looked uncannily like me…

"Let's try this again." The man holding the recording device said, sounding bored. "What is your name? And how did you know about the monster Naruto?"

The man in the cage smirked. "That bitch with the silver hair stole Naruto from my world. I've come to take back what is mine."

"I've told you," The interrogator sighed, still sounding bored. "That is impossible. Naruto has been dead for three decades, and so has Lady Yunalesca."

The man in the cage laughed. "I know the power that was locked inside Naruto. Death alone wouldn't stop it from being released. You've done something to him with the magic of this world. No matter how long it takes, I will find out what and I will release him. When I do, your false religion will crumble all around you."

"Good luck with that," The man holding the camera said. "You won't be getting out of here alive."

"You're an idiot. Our two worlds touched when Naruto was taken. Now that I am here too, they will forever be linked. When I die, I will be reborn here, as a citizen of your world. Perhaps I will become one of Yevon's precious summoners..."

A gunshot rang out and the prisoner sagged back against the bars of his cage. Blood flowed freely from the fatal wound in his chest as well as from his mouth, but his icy smile broadened. "I warned you; death won't stop _me _either." The man in the cage said confidently, his dark eyes swirled and changed from black to a glowing blood red. I didn't have time to wonder how I knew that change was called the Sharingan. "I'll be back for Naruto _and_ my revenge."

The heavy cage that had hung suspended on a thick chain suddenly dropped far below the walkway where we watched it sink quickly, deep into the dark water. I shuddered, looking away. I felt sick, fighting for breath as though I was the one drowning after being shot.

"Sasuke- no…" Naruto whispered softly. I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't look away from the screen.

The man with the recording device turned and pointed it at another figure in the room. I couldn't help noticing he wore the same armor as Yevon's Warrior Monks. "He was already dead, what did you drop the cage for?"

"He threatened all of Yevon." The man in the armor said indignantly. "Look, it is bad enough that we have to worry about Sin every ten years without some crack pot saying he'll be back to find some monster that was killed before we were even born."

"And thanks to you over reacting we still don't know the bastard's name. The Maesters aren't going to like that." The man with the recording device snapped and the recording went dark. It was over. I could almost smell the cold, damp air and I wondered if I were dreaming because that place and the cage seemed familiar even though I've never been there…

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Karin asked.

I nodded even though I felt far from alright and looked at Gaara. "I don't understand. Where did you get that?"

"I found it where it was made, inside the Via Purifico dungeon. I was looking for a way out when I stumbled upon a room containing a lot of these spheres and a machina that played them back. When I saw his face in the sphere, I knew immediately why Yevon had hesitated for so many years to make you a summoner. My research confirms that the sphere was recorded 970 years ago."

I hesitated. "So, you really think I'm him?"

Naruto was about to say something but Gaara interrupted him. "Yevon believes it. Isn't that obvious? They never wanted to make you a summoner at all. But lucky for you, you have always held the support of the people so they had no choice. Whether you are literally the reincarnation of the man in the sphere or not, you are dangerous and they know it."

Kakashi agreed, "After all, let's not forget that you did what he promised to. You found Naruto. You found him locked inside the remains of a temple that Yevon built and then mysteriously destroyed exactly thirty years later… That temple was destroyed because of the man in this sphere."

I was surprised. "Wait- Yevon destroyed that temple?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes, that's what a scholar named Maechen told us. He said the Maesters of old decided that the Aeon of that temple was very powerful but much too dangerous to be called upon. So the site was destroyed and abandoned until you came along."

"The man in the sphere was definitely the Sasuke from my world. I don't know how but he followed me here. Do you see it now?" Naruto asked, his eyes searching mine. "We belong together. The furball let you release me because even he knew that you were destined to find us."

Gaara frowned. "Furball?"

I shook my head. "He means the Kyuubi; a demon that's locked inside him."

"A demon?" Kakashi looked surprised. "Is that is what he meant in the sphere- about there being a power inside of Naruto?"

I nodded. "Yes. Kyuubi said Naruto was something called a demon-vessel in their world. Before he agreed to help me he said that I had to sign a blood contract to release and control his power. I haven't really spoken to the demon since, but I can feel him in my thoughts sometimes just like I sense each of my other aeons."

"Gaara!" One of the Al Bhed pilots called from the ship's control room. "We've intercepted a transmission from Bevelle."

We followed him back out into the control room. "What is it?"

"Lady Hinata's wedding is proceeding tomorrow at noon in the temple!"

"So they're forcing her to marry a dead guy?" Suigetsu grinned impishly. "Well, that'll be one boring honeymoon."

"Please take us there." I said to Gaara. "Maester Seymour admitted that he murdered his own father. I have to stop that wedding."

Gaara nodded, "Alright," He told the crew. "You heard him. We're going to crash that party. But tonight we need to check the ship and make sure everything is working ok since our escape from Home was so rushed. In the meantime, you should all try to get some rest."

The ship was quite large, but there were so many people on board that there were no quiet areas to be had. My guardians and I settled down on the top deck of the ship where there were a lot of benches and many large windows. I let Naruto put his arms around me and rested as we watched the dark scenery below.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were on this pilgrimage knowing that you were supposed to die?" He asked me finally, his voice was soft.

"It is easier to focus on getting rid of Sin than stopping to think about my future."

He nodded. "I guess so, but I can't help but feel you should have trusted me enough to tell me. Did you really think I would try to talk you out of it?"

I nodded. "Everyone I know has tried to talk me out of it at least once- even my guardians. I was afraid I would let you talk me out of it…"

Naruto smiled. "The day you made this arrangement with Kyuubi I told you I was honor bound to help you with your quest and I meant it. Besides, now that I am here, I care about what you are doing. I care about Spira and all of our friends here. I want to protect them just as badly as you do."

I couldn't help feeling surprised. "You do?"

"Of course. I think you were meant for this. Anyway, these guys have said they have a plan to keep you and all the other summoners from dying. I think we should see what it is."

I nodded, but I couldn't help thinking about what Kakashi had told us back in the desert. _"Itachi is Sin." _The very thought of it makes my skin crawl. It should have been absurd because my brother was so kind and gentle and yet he was still a great warrior.

And yet, on the beach that day, Sin knew we were there. I could feel it, the monster could have killed us easily and instead it left us alive. Was that really my brother in there, asking me to stop him from killing again? I hoped not. But I had a terrible feeling that Kakashi was right.

I also had an uneasy feeling about Hinata's wedding tomorrow. What would Yevon hope to gain by forcing her to marry a dead man? Especially a one who had murdered his own father just to become a Maester? It made no sense and I was exhausted just thinking about it.

Kiba, Akamaru and Neji were resting nearby and I wasn't sleepy so I went over and asked to inspect their wounds. "I'm afraid for her," Kiba said quietly as I healed him.

I nodded. I was afraid for Hinata too. Not knowing what they have planned for her after her marriage scares me. Especially because when they grabbed her, her guardians had both were shot and left badly wounded by the Warrior Monk's rifles. Why weren't they all taken to Bevelle?

I was glad my healing powers have grown a lot since I healed Waaka at the tournament in Luca. That seems like a long time ago now that so much has happened. But after a few of my new spells, the two guardians will be able to help us try and rescue Hinata tomorrow if they want to.

"Do you think they will want her to continue her pilgrimage after her wedding?" Neji asked while I healed the wound in his chest.

I wasn't sure, but I nodded. "Probably, because Hinata mentioned that Lord Seymour wanted to be her Lord Zaeon. I think he intends to go after Sin alone with her. But I have no idea what he hopes to get out of it. He is already a Maester."

Karin thought for a minute. "Do you remember what Kakashi told us? He said that every time a Summoner kills Sin a new Sin is created? What if Lord Seymour just wants to be the new Sin?"

I arched one eyebrow and decided that actually made a frightening amount of sense. We had already seen that Lord Seymour has no regard for the lives of others. I knew if he became Sin, there would soon be nothing left of Spira at all. No wonder his own father had begged us to stop him.


End file.
